Rest In (Pieces) Karma
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Disebutkan ada rawa yang dapat mendengarkan kebencian. Para penggosip berkata, jika kau cukup beruntung, rawa tersebut akan melemparkan karma pada orang yang kau benci berupa kematian atau dilempar ke dimensi lain.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disebutkan ada rawa yang dapat mendengarkan kebencian. Para penggosip berkata jika kau cukup beruntung, rawa tersebut akan melemparkan karma pada orang yang kau benci berupa kematian atau di lempar ke dimensi lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rest In "Pieces" ( Karma )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kira, kakakku memberi sebuah kejutan spektakuler. Tapi orang bertipe kolot seperti Kak Madara, tak mungkin memberikan hadiah manis meskipun itu pada adiknya sendiri.

Siang saat aku pulang sekolah, Kak Madara memberiku sebuah kotak yang lumayan berat, di bungkus kertas kado bergambar hati berwana merah muda. Dia bilang ini kiriman dari seseorang, kupikir Ulang Tahunku masih lama, Natal pun belum tiba jadi ini agak aneh.

Aku yakin sekali kalau si pengirim memiliki selera humor yang buruk dan agak mengecewakan. Ayolah, maksudku一aku ini laki-laki dan orang ini memberiku bungkusan berwarna merah muda?

Lucu sekali, kawan. Uchiha Izuna, bukanlah laki-laki hombreng dengan benda keramat kipas Idol.

Lupakan, aku penasaran siapa yang mengirimiku benda seperti ini. Ketika aku berjalan menuju kamar dan menebak apa isinya, khayalan kacau mengisi setiap bilik di otak dan membuat serangkaian paragraf yang dapat membuat dirimu terpukau.

Yang kubayangkan kalau benda ini berisi Keris Keramat atau kunci Sarkofagus Princess Ra. Tapi itu tak mungkin meski aku pecinta Mumi. Kecuali orang yang mengirimkan benda ini lunatic dan berbahaya, senang bermain dengan mayat.

Kulempar hadiah itu ke atas kasur, berganti pakaian dan meminum Es Lemon yang tersimpan mesra diatas meja belajar seperti sebuah kebiasaan ajaib.

Terima kasih atas minumannya. Untuk Kak Madara yang baik hati, aku memuji segala kinerjamu dalam membuat es Lemon. Haha!

Kuteguk seperempat dari satu gelas es Lemon di sana, mengulum bibir dengan lembut bergaya sok manis. Aku bisa merasakan aroma garam di dalam pada tetesan ketiga yang tengah aku rasakan.

Kak Madara sering menambahkan seujung garam di dalam es Lemonnya, entah apa maksudnya tapi ini dapat menetralkan rasa asam agar tidak begitu memikat lidahku.

Kulirik sejenak hadiah yang bersemayam di kasur, memikirkannya membuat rasa penasaranku bergejolak tak tentu. Seperti di tembak perempuan cantik saja.

Tapi, kutahan rasa penasaranku ini dengan baik, aku harus bergegas ke lapangan dan bermain Kriket bersama teman-teman. Cukup siap dan matang untuk bermain. Aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan berlagak sok pahlawan.

Tak mempedulikan Kakak yang berteriak-teriak minta di belikan es krim atau pergi ke minimarket untuk beli jus buah. Itu salah sendiri! Kenapa tidak mampir saat pulang Kuliah!

"Hey, Izuna..." Kak Madara muncul dari dapur, kulkas terbuka sedikit dan dia tampak murung dan kesal. Di amatinya aku dari atas sampai bawah tanpa cela, agak risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Kakak.

Lalu dia mengatakan hal yang cukup aneh. "Izuna, kau jangan main terlalu sore, ok? Akhir-akhir ini banyak anak hilang di rawa."

"Maksudnya? Aku memang dengar dari Kagami kalau di sekitar sini ada yang aneh."

"Ya. Ceritanya agak aneh sih menurutku. Tapi mereka memang hilang. Hilang tanpa bekas dan jejak, Tobirama adiknya si Hashirama yang macam sampah itu, dia juga hilang!"

Aku mengingat-ngingat kapan terakhir kali Tobirama terlihat. Perasaan mengatakan kalau dia tak hilang dan ada di rumah. Sialnya yang terlintas dipikiranku hanya sosok lelaki helai putih, bermanik merah dan hobi memakai tato wajah berupa garis-garis tak jelas dan sering berlagak sok keren.

"Bukannya keluarga Senju pindah ya? Aku dengar mereka ke Chiba."

Yang kutatap malah tertawa kasar. "Chiba? Ngaco kau, Izuna! Senju itu asli sini. Mana mungkin mereka pindah."

"Ah, sudahlah Kak. Aku tidak peduli. See ya!"

"Woy, Izu!"

Berlarilah aku keluar rumah tanpa mempedulikan teriakan di dalam. Berteriak dan ngamuk adalah hobi Kakak setelah mancing dan makan es krim.

Aku mendongak untuk menatap langit. Panas. Rasanya panas sekali, tidak seperti kemarin atau minggu lalu ketika main Kriket. Kulihat rangkaian awan di langit mengarak indah, sedikit janggal dari yang biasanya.

Ada apa ya?

Selanjutnya, mataku membulat penuh, terfokus pada sesuatu di atas. Segera itu juga ketika seluruhnya bangkit, aku tersadar kalau ada sesuatu yang melompat lewat jendela kamarku. Sebuah sosok hitam yang kental akan kegelapan.

Hitam mendominasi dirinya. Ada semacam jubah yang menyelubungi tubuhnya dan dia entah bagaimana, bisa terbang?

Sosok itu turun dan menginjak tanah, dia berdiri tepat 1 meter di depanku, memunggungi seolah asyik sendiri memandangi tiang listrik.

Juga dia berbalik. Menampilkan seraut wajah yang buat kepalaku pusing dan sulit bernapas. Satu yang aku tahu.

Wajahnya itu aneh.

Aneh sekali.

Dia tak punya wajah.

"Woi, awas!"

Asyik seolah tak biasa akibat menatap sosok itu, tak sadar aku dibuatnya jika ada suara gadis dan agaknya diriku yang di maksudkan.

Mendongak untuk sebuah balasan yang padu agak sedikit teduh mata ini menatap, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi matahari. Kala waktu berputar, aku dikejutkan oleh tongkat besar dari kuningan melayang melawan gravitas. Tongkat itu lumayan besar dengan relik aneh, aku tak tahu ada dalam jenis apa.

"Awas!"

Telat memberitahu. Tongkat besar itu menimpa kepala. Sukses rasa mual dan pusing menyelubungi, terjatuh aku ke tanah, punggung terasa panas dan pedih.

Selanjutnya hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Rasanya, hidungku mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak, bau tanah basah dan air kotor memenuhi mulutku.

Aku...

...apa aku tenggelam?

.

.

Bau antiseptik dan suara monoton menambah pertanyaan panjang atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Apa aku tenggelam? Entah, aku merasa tenggelam waktu itu.

Kuraba seluruh wajah kala kesadaranku kembali lalu berhenti di kening juga batok kepalaku. Ada yang mengganjal di sana. Sebuah perban melilit mewah sukar dilepas. Selang membelit tangan, jarum tipis tertancap di nadi.

Aku sedikit terperangah, pusing dan sesak napas seperti baru tenggelam. Kuingat apa yang menimpaku barusan. Melihat sosok hitam dan tertimpa tongkat yang terbuat dari kuningan.

Lalu, tenggelam?

Bukankah itu cukup konyol untuk seseorang seperti diriku? Kenapa aku begitu tolol.

"Hey, dia sudah sadar." Seutas suara buat kesadaranku semakin meningkat. Kudengar langkah kaki yang terburu setelahnya dan teriakkan bernada memanggil agak memaksa mulai terdengar.

Bola mata merah delima ikut berkilat menatapku takjub. Kulit putih layaknya salju mendominasi dirinya, dia memiliki rambut putih agak kelabu yang indah, bahkan lebih bagus dari punya Tobirama.

Gadis itu manis. Meski dia indah, wajahnya datar sekali. "Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Bukannya menjawab. Aku malah bertanya pada si pemilik mata merah ini. Masih takjub dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Jujur, gadis ini cantik sekali. "Si-siapa kau?"

"Namaku-"

"Susternya sudah datang."

Kutengok ke samping dengan sangat, sangat terpaksa. Bingung diri ini kala menemukan sosok lelaki yang baru tiba dan langsung berdiri di sebelahku. Dia agaknya seusia denganku, memiliki rambut tak jelas. Mata tajam dan angkuhnya meremehkan, dibuat emosi diriku oleh tatapan intimidasi itu.

...yang aneh adalah.

Dia memiliki wajah yang sama denganku.

Dia... siapa?

"Sebentar... aku kenapa ya?"

Belum sempat mereka jawab atas aku, Suster tiba-tiba mendekatiku. Dia menyentuh bagian tubuhku hingga yang paling sensitif. Aku terganggu oleh kehadiran dirinya yang jujur saja, aku tidak suka disentuh orang asing.

Di akhir pemeriksaan, Suster tersebut mengangguk damai sembari mencatat sesuatu dari papan dada. Dilanjutkan dengan dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang tak jelas pada gadis itu dan di balas oleh anggukan diselingi senyum tipis hingga aku tak yakin kalau dia benar-benar tersenyum.

"Hey!"

Lelaki yang wajahnya mirip denganku berbicara. "Oh, maaf. Aku tak mendengarmu. Jadi... kau sudah bisa bicara ya?"

Suara lelaki ini tajam sekali.

Gadis itu menyentuh keningku. "Sudah hampir seminggu begini, syukurlah kau sadar. Yang itu namanya Sasuke, dia yang menemukanmu. Aku Aria, Yuzuru Aria."

Aku masih bingung. "Gimana?"

Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu tertawa. "Kau tenggelam, bodoh. Di rawa, kau di temukan di sana. Kau tiba-tiba saja muncul lalu... tenggelam."

Dia melanjutkan dan aku masih mendengarkan. "Singkatnya sih kau jatuh dari langit... agak susah membuat keterangan pada Polisi dan Dokter, soalnya rawa itu ditutup."

"Ditutup?"

"Hey, Sas. Biarkan dia istirahat! Nanti kalau perban di kepala bisa dilepas, baru kita tanyai dia, ok?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin kalian menjelaskannya." Kuralat pernyataan itu, aku butuh penjelasan terperinci atau hal mendetail ketimbang diam, tidur atau makan disuapi.

Gadis bermanik delima itu menatapku lagi. "Ya, ditutup. Banyak kejadian aneh yang tak dapat di jelaskan di rawa. Jadi pemerintah menutupnya demi kepentingan."

"Aku masih tak paham."

Sasuke itu mengangguk. "Banyak temuan mayat di sana tanpa alasan jelas. Dulu ada kasus warga hilang dan ditemukan di sana, dia masih hidup tapi amnesia. Pernah juga ada kejadian makam di bongkar, beberapa hari kemudian tulang belulang di temukan di sana. Setelah test DNA ternyata tulang belulang itu cocok dengan makam yang dibongkar itu."

Kepalaku seperti direndam oleh semen cair yang panas dan pasir hisap dari Sahara. Tenggorokanku kering, pikiran melayang-layang bagai arwah penasaran.

Kupandangi bergantian gadis ini dan lelaki muda itu. Mereka tak memasang tampang kebingungan akan diriku atau membuat serangkaian pikiran negatif dari yang aku lihat tentang mereka.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku mati?" Pertanyaanku memang terdengar aneh tapi mereka biasa saja dalam menanggapi.

"Pernah." Sasuke meralat. "Kau sebenarnya mati suri."

"Oh, begitu..." Tak percaya sebenarnya aku oleh jawaban tersebut. Aku merasa tersesat. Masih.

"Sebenarnya aku tak begitu heran soal wajahmu yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya kau bukan asli orang sini. Aku menemukan kartu pelajar di pakaianmu, sengaja tak kuberikan pada Polisi... itu yang aneh bagiku."

Sasuke itu menatap balik si gadis dengan perasaan tak karuan. "Apa maksudmu, Aria? Aku tak paham."

"Maksudku anak ini sekolah di SMA yang sudah ditutup 70 tahun lalu akibat pembantaian masal. Intinya..."

Ucapan gadis cantik bernama Aria itu dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja, buatku tertarik agar dia melanjutkan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke melirikku tak percaya, bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan melotot tapi tak marah.

"Kau tidak serius 'kan, Aria?"

"Itu faktanya, dia berasal dari masa lalu, Sasuke."

Aku bukan orang yang berasal dari waktu ini...

Hebat.

.

.

Matahari berada di atas, tetutup atap putih yang mendominasi ruangan. Bulatan panas menderang indah begitu lugas minta dipuja. Aku hanya sebuah titik bagi bulatan panas itu dan akan dengan mudahnya gosong jika aku menentangnya.

Aku melirik ke samping dan orang yang sedang kuamati itu tengah masuk ke dalam fantasi. Kendati demikian dia masih serius dengan pekerjaan monotonnya.

Dia adalah lelaki yang sekilas terlihat lebih tua dariku, helai hitam panjang sebahu dan wajah rupawan mendominasi visualisasi dari dirinya. Ya. Dia memang tampan.

Dia duduk santai dan bilang baru pulang Kuliah. Selanjutnya dia tak mengajakku bicara lagi dan asyik bermain dengan benda persegi yang aneh.

Sesekali dia melirik dengan maksud tak jelas. Sekalinya aku menangkap tatapannya, ia langsung berpaling dan asyik sendiri seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Pikirku, dia mencurigakan.

Aku tadinya hendak memulai pembicaraan dengan orang ini atau bertanya hal klasik bertajuk rahasia. Tapi aku mengurunkan niat kala pintu terbuka dengan cara yang agak memaksa, seolah orang dibalik sana hendak merampok.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, derak-derik dari sosok lelaki tinggi berambut hitam muncul dari pengamatanku. Sosok lain yang tak kukenali berdatangan bagai mimpi atau sekumpulan lebah.

Dia muncul, memakai kacamata bulat tanpa bingkai yang sangat pantas, baju hitam turtleneck dan celana yang sepadan. Kala aku memperhatikan lebih, ada simbol kipas di punggung bajunya dan dengan mudah aku mengenali itu.

Sebuah senyum muncul, manis maksud lelaki itu. Senyum yang ramah aku menggambarkannya. Dia terlihat baik, pengertian, jenaka dan samar. Aku sukar untuk mengerti tentang dirinya. Dia begitu hangat dan mengubah atmosfer menjadi sangat tenang seperti aliran air dan darah.

Dia masih tak berbicara apapun sebelum raga sampai padaku. Lantas, duduk ia di seberang lelaki berhelai panjang barusan, mengapit sebuah jurnal di lengan dan langsung melepas kacamata.

Dia menyapa indah. "Hey, apa kau sudah baik?"

Aku terkejut, nada bicaranya jernih begitu mirip Kak Hashirama. Sok kenal tapi intens.

"Um, ya, aku hanya bingung."

"Baiklah, berarti otakmu tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Obito. Uchiha Obito, nama yang sama denganmu, ok? Dan kerennya kita Ulang Tahun di tanggal dan bulan yang sama."

Aku memandangi lelaki ini takjub. Dia aneh, tapi membuatku penasaran. Aku akan mengatakan kalau dia sesuatu yang ajaib tapi sok kenal.

"Oh astaga! Kau manis sekali. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan **Keluarga Lain**."

"Terima kasih." Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu bicara lagi. "Kau mau sesuatu?"

Aku menggeleng, sebenarnya bingung atas apa yang aku inginkan. "Tidak, aku... bingung. Mengerti maksudku?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau bingung sekali, Izuna. Namamu Izuna 'kan? Aku dengar soal dirimu dari Aria juga Sasuke. Yang di sebelah sana namanya Itachi dia kakaknya Sasuke. Dan aku Pamannya mereka."

"Kau juga Pamannya Aria?"

Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah kaget, ada sedikit rona merah muda yang samar di sana. "Aria itu temanku. Aku menganggapnya begitu."

Itachi mencibir, ada tawa meledek di sana. Dia menatapku jahil. "Asal kau tahu, Uncle Obi tidak menganggap Aria-chan teman, tapi lebih dari teman. Kau mengerti 'kan?"

"Bicara AP-"

"Uncle Obi... kenapa tidak bilang yang sebenarnya pada anak ini? Dia benar-benar bingung."

Aku menahan tawa melihat fenomena dan betapa bodohnya mengklaim Itachi orang yang kolot dan setengah norak. Dia benar-benar lelaki muda yang jahil, banyak akal dan agak bagaimana ya? Dia terasa seperti seorang Playboy sejati.

Lihatlah, betapa lucu wajah Obito ini ketika Itachi menyebut-nyebut nama Aria. Memang, dia cantik dan penuh akan perhatian, tak heran kalau Obito naksir.

Aku juga suka gadis itu. Aku suka gadis misterius dan aku yakin Kak Madara juga akan jatuh hati pada gadis ini, tapi aku tak akan bilang padanya kalau aku juga hendak mengklaim gadis itu.

Entah, Aria itu semacam pawang orang-orang Uchiha. Harus kau lihat bagaimana Sasuke menatap gadis itu. Uhh... kupikir itu sejenis cinta.

"Jika aku menjelaskan, mungkin kau tak bakal percaya, Itachi yang nakal." Ada tawa meledek yang terdengar.

"Uncle Obi, aku tidak setolol Sasuke. Jadi aku akan langsung paham, katakan saja!"

Kulirik penasaran kedua lelaki yang berbincang monoton. Agak membosankan arah pembicaraan ini. Aku suka sesuatu yang misterius, tapi ini terlalu banyak teka-teki yang tak terselesaikan dengan baik atau serangkaian kebodohan yang menyesatkanmu.

Obito iseng memainkan puplen dilanjutkan menggunakan kacamata juga membuka jurnal yang barusan diapit. Kusadari kalau jurnal itu penuh dengan bookmark.

"Nah!" Itachi menjentikan jari. Lalu melanjutkan. "Sekarang Uncle Obi menjadi sok detektif, ayo jelaskan!"

Wajah serius langsung terbingkai dari diri Obito. "Kalian tahu rawa yang akan memberimu Karma?"

"Ha? Kau bilang apa, Uncle Obi? Mana ada rawa yang memberi Karma!"

"Aku bilang apa kalian tahu rawa yang akan memberimu Karma?"

Aku mengajukan diri untuk bicara. Pertanyaan ini agak terdengar aneh jika kau baru mendengar.

Aku tahu perihal ini dari Tobirama saat jam pelajaran, dia memang senang bergosip soal setan.

"Aku pernah mendengar soal itu, dulu sekali. Tapi... apa itu sama ya?"

Kedua lelaki itu menoleh secara bersamaan kepadaku. Yang paling tua di sana langsung menjelaskan. "Ya, aku pernah dengar ada rawa yang dapat mendengarkan keluhan. Jika di terima si korban akan di kirim Karma berupa kematian atau hal semacam itu. Yang satunya... Dikirim ke di mensi lain."

"Hm, Izuna di temukan di rawa yang di tutup pemerintah sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, gosip beredar itu rawa yang ajaib. Mungkinkah itu yang kau maksud, Uncle Obi? Jadi... kalau memang benar berarti..."

"...aku kena Karma?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disebutkan ada rawa yang dapat mendengarkan kebencian. Para penggosip berkata, jika kau cukup beruntung, rawa tersebut akan melemparkan karma pada orang yang kau benci berupa kematian atau dilempar ke dimensi lain.**

 **Rest In ( Pieces ) Karma.**

Aku bangun lagi, tapi masih tidak mengerti. Orang-orang yang menolongku kala duniaku terjungkal tidak menjawab secara spesifik atas apa yang terjadi, tapi aku mulai sadar akan hal.

Itachi mungkin benar, aku kena Karma. Tak ingat dosa apa yang pernah aku lakukan, tak secuilpun rasa sadar akan hal itu. Jika memang terjadi dan aku melakukannya, aku telah berdosa sangat banyak dan mendapat Karma yang setimpal.

Beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum aku dipulangkan dan tinggal di kediaman para Uchiha ini, aku iseng berkeliling di Rumah Sakit. Memang, tidak ada yang spesial dari keliling tak berguna ini, tapi aku mendapat sedikit sandaran yang penting.

Orang-orang sini, terasa berbeda. Mereka berbicara dengan logat dan bahasan yang agaknya sulit aku mengerti, begitupun dengan Aria yang berbicara dengan nada yang bagiku terasa aneh.

Beberapa orang yang hendak menjenguk di sini terlihat aneh sekali dari cara mereka berdandan dan merapikan diri. Aku mungkin hanya tak terbiasa melihat hal seperti ini, terasa sangat baru dan bagiku tak masuk akal.

Aku sadar pada akhir dari pengamatan dan teringat perkataan Yuzuru Aria itu. Katanya, dia bilang, bahwa diriku berasal dari masa lalu. Awalnya aku tak percaya sama sekali, merasa anggapan gadis itu sangat bodoh plus aku mentertawakan gadis manis itu dalam hati, lekas itu juga, kulihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke itu. Dia tampak baik-baik saja dan percaya dengan mudahnya.

Jadi, aku memiliki anggapan apa yang dikatakan Aria itu benar dan dia bukan orang yang hobi menipu dan manipulatif seperti Kakak Madara.

Dekat resepsionis, ada sebuah televisi yang berbeda dari yang ada di rumah. Begitu besar dan datar, suaranya minta perang segera di laksanakan. Jadi, dengan melihat ini saja aku semakin yakin kalau diriku baru saja melintasi waktu.

Saat itu juga, di dalam televisi aku di suguhi sebuah tayangan pemberitaan tentang keadaan tak "efektif" dan "janggal" yang terjadi di kitaran Kota. Pembawa Berita itu memiliki helai hitam tipis sebatas telinga, dia bilang namanya Kato Shizune dan di sebelahnya bersanding lelaki berwatak terbalik, berkacamata bulat bernama Yakushi Kabuto.

Salah satu dari orang tersebut mengatakan hal yang membuatku shock. Dengan nada sedih, sok misterius dan diselubungi kabut tipis penuh misteri dia berkata.

"Bocah lelaki yang melayang di langit dan jatuh ke rawa, sampai saat ini belum di temukan. Saksi mengatakan kalau dia sempat berada di atas langit dan terbang rendah kemudian jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Apakah dia Alien yang akan menginvasi bumi?"

Yang dia maksud adalah aku. Jadi, harus apa diriku sekarang?

.

.

Jalanan terlihat ramai, banyak serba-serbi lampu dan hiasan lokal berjibaku dengan panasnya musim ini. Aku duduk di jok belakang mobil, bersama dengan Sasuke yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik. Sepertinya dia habis pualng Sekolah dan sangat kelelahan.

Kulihat, dia menunjukan nilai A+ pada Obito, buat lelaki berkacamata itu tersenyum walau tak komen sedang si Sasuke sendiri terlihat senang dan merona dengan hebatnya.

Kepribadiannya aneh sekali, dia tampak manis dan hangat dalam suatu keadaan tapi bisa menjadi sangat diskriminatif dan kelam ketika menatapku. Entah dia jijik atau tak suka bertemu lelaki yang mirip denganku, tapi itu sepertinya menyakiti dirinya.

"Hey, Izuna..."

Aku yang tengah menyandar di jendela mobil langsung menoleh tapi tak tersenyum sama sekali. Sasuke menatap datar dan terlihat lebih kompetitif dibanding sebelumnya. "Kau mau makan?"

"Makan?"

"Ya, yang selalu dilakukan manusia agar tak lapar. Kau mau makan tidak? Kebetulan aku punya makanan yang banyak jadi aku akan membagikannya padamu."

Aku tertawa kecil dan dirinya yang keheranan akan sikapku tetap teguh pada pendirian yang misterius. Dia merebut tanganku secara kasar, menyimpan sebuah kotak makanan di sana. Aku tak kesakitan tapi spontanitas ini membuatku agak kaget.

"Wah, cookies!"

Dia terlihat agak penasaran dan berhati-hati. "Kau suka cookies, Izuna?"

"Tidak teralu."

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena-"

"Anak-anak, kita sudah sampai."

Rumah yang bagus... kupikir, keluarga Uchiha ini tinggal di rumah kecil minimalis, melihat mereka itu tak sepandai dalam mengolah uang seperti keluarga Hyuuga yang macam ningrat.

Aku memperkirakan ada sebuah kebun di belakang sana tapi ternyata itu hanya taman biasa dengan pohon Oak yang sudah sangat tua. Di halaman depan, ada tanah yang sangat luas, bahkan kau bisa memarkirkan satu bus atau bermain sepak bola jika kau mau.

Ayah mereka, sekaligus Kakak Ipar dari Obito ini yang mengurus semua biaya rumah, meski Obito sudah kerja dan mendapatkan uang sendiri sebenarnya.

"Kau mau berdiri di sini seperti Badut Ulang Tahun atau masuk?"

Aku berputar, menatap Sasuke yang tengah melipat tangan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. "Aku hanya suka suasana rumahmu, Sasuke."

"Tentu saja!" Sasuke menyindir, dia melewati bahuku dan menabrak kasar sembari berjalan ia bebalik untuk meledek. "Karena kau orang primitif, Izuna. Makanya langsung kaget hanya dengan melihat pemandangan semacam ini."

"Maafkan Sasuke ya? Dia memang begitu kalau bertemu orang yang di lihatnya sebagai saingan. Mungkin kau di anggap sebagai saingannya."

"Aku tidak punya apapun yang perlu dipamerkan, Obito."

"Hn, ya... ayo masuk, kita makan sesuatu dan lihat ada apa di dalam kulkas."

Sasuke ini benar-benar individu yang kurang masuk akal dan tak menyenangkan. Dalam sekejap, aku sudah tenggelam dalam kebencian. Tapi, itu semua tertutupi oleh sikap Pamannya yang begitu baik.

Di dalam, rumah ini terlihat agak berbeda dari ekspetasiku. Banyak interior janggal entah dari zaman apa, seperti sebuah patung tak jelas, relik aneh, lukisan yang sekelas dapat bergerak dan beberapa figur manusia seperti pemain skateboard.

Di ujung sana juga aku melihat papan skateboard, menepel di dinding dengan berbagai variasi. Lalu, Obito menjelaskan kalau ini adalah miliknya dan dia memang hobi bermain skateboard.

Semuanya tampak jelas, dari mulai tangga melingkar menuju lantai atas, lampu kristal putih di atas langit, sebuah dapur, ruangan keluarga yang penuh koleksi film dan tv yang lebih besar dari di RS.

Di sebelah sana, agak jauh dari tempatku berdiri ada perapian yang memungkinkanmu menggunakannya saat musim dingin.

Hm... rumah idaman. Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan rumahku. Ini sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Izuna!"

Aku menoleh cepat, membalikan tubuh dan mencari di mana gerangan suara berada. Nada bicara sok asik dan penuh kebodohan menyemarak dan aku melihat lelaki muda tinggi yang menawan melompat juga meluncur dari pengangan tangga.

Dia tepat melompat enerjik, berdiri dengan senyum aneh yang tak dapat aku deskripsikan. Jelas, sikapnya berbanding terbalik dari waktu itu. Dia semacam memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Ugh, Izuna... sebaiknya kau cepat ke kamarmu."

Aku heran. "Why?"

"Distrik kita sedang kebagian mati lampu."

"Kau tahu darimana Itachi?"

"Uncle Obi kuno sih! Aku membacanya dari **Twitter** dan pemadaman biasanya akan terjadi hal yang aneh..."

"Apa?"

"Dulu sekali waktu saat pemadaman ada keluarga yang di bantai."

"Kau tak perlu membuang-buang waktu untuk cerita aneh macam itu, Itachi!"

Itachi memutar bola mata untuk meledek, ia meneliti sesuatu pada persegi panjang yang disebut sebagai ponsel. Lalu, sebuah tulisan bernada serius seperti bahasa ala koran terpampang luas. Ada beberapa foto di-blur di sana dan aku mengkeryit heran melihat ini.

Di sana tertulis.

 **Pembunuhan Misterius Keluarga Ningrat. Dendam Atau Kutukan?**

 **"Seluruh anggota keluarga, di temukan tersembelih dan kepala mereka di masukkan ke dalam Aquarium. Pembunuh belum di temukan."**

"Nah, ini contoh pembunuhannya, Uncle..."

"Ugh... itu keluarga Hyuuga 'kan?"

"Kasihan sekali, si pembunuh hanya menyisakan satu yang hidup. Kudengar dari gosip sih si Istri saja yang tersisa, tapi dia jadi amnesia."

"Ugh, bahasan yang bagus." Aku berkomentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi, dari yang kau katakan sepertinya pembunuhan itu sering terjadi."

Itachi bergidik. "Memang. Tapi aku tak menyebut itu sebagai pembunuhan, karena tidak ada bukti yang jelas. Mereka seperti kena kutukan."

Obito melanjutkan. "Karena Polisi tidak mau mengklaim ini sebagai kasus Supranatural, itu lumrah. Jadi mereka menyebut ini pembunuhan."

"Lalu-"

 **'Bip** '

Lampu tiba-tiba saja padam.

Semua terasa hening.

"Nah, benar 'kan mati lampu?"

"Wait a minute... aku akan mencek sesuatu dulu, kalian tunggu di sini.."

.

.

"Ada yang pernah main Ouija?"

"Kau jangan sinting, Sasuke! Ayah belum pulang dan Uncle Obi masih belum datang dari misinya.."

Aku, Itachi dan Sasuke saat ini sedang duduk di ruangan keluarga mengelilingi meja dengan 2 batang lilin yang hampir habis. Sudah 3 jam pemadaman berlangsung, ini sangat mengerikan aku tak suka kegelapan.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Kak! Lagi pula aku tidak punya papan Ouija."

"Nah, sekarang kau menjadi sangat tolol, Sasuke! Aku ada saran, bagaimana kalau kita cerita soal setan? Kalian mau?"

Aku bergidik. "Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Tidak, itu beda Izu. Main Ouija itu cari mati, cerita setan hanya berbagi pengalaman kau juga 'kan-"

Ucapan Itachi terpotong secara sakral begitu saja, sebongkah manik hitam mendistorsi waktu kala itu langsung gelapan. Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri tegap, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat seperti sebuah aksi koboi.

Aku menjadi agak takut oleh aksi anehnya yang berantakan, tak mengerti apa kehendak dan atas dasar dan maksud apa dia melakukan ini.

Setelah berdiri monoton, dia berlari cepat seperti atlet, pada kegelapan total yang tak dapat aku lihat. Dia menabrak sesuatu di sebelah sana hingga terdengar suara pecah belah yang nyaring. Berbarengan dengan itu, suara alarm mobil memecah keheningan, menambah suasana tegang.

satu... dua ... tiga... alarm mobil dari arah lain yang sangat banyak mulai bersahutan satu sama lain. Beberapa mobil entah milik siapa menderukan bunyi yang sama. Anjing menyalak dan melolong tak karuan.

Itachi berjalan cepat dan sigap, mengambil satu batang lilin guna menerangi koridor. Aku mengikuti dari belakang seperti melakukan ekspedisi, lelaki itu berdiri berhenti di depan pintu dan diam.

"Itachi..." Aku memanggil. "Itachi ada apa?"

"Astaga! Pintunya terkunci."

"Apa?"

"Pintunya terkunci dari dalam!"

"HA?" Aku memekik kaget "Kenapa bisa? Lalu, kenapa Sasuke bisa keluar?"

"Mana aku tahu, apa dia baru saja menembus pintu?"

Itachi seperti hendak menanyakan sesuatu padaku, tapi di akhir dia malah menampakan wajah ketakutan penuh ketidakadilan. Diberikan lilin padaku dengan panik, bersamaan dengan itu alarm mobil mati dan Anjing nakal di sana meringkih ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mari kita cari tahu, Izu!" Disibakan gorden dengan pelan menampilkan sosok janggal berdiri dalam kegelapan dan memunggungi kami.

Itu adalah Sasuke.

"Itachi... Sasuke kenapa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Kaget.

Berputar tubuh kami, kutemukan Sasuke dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk berdiri hebat. Di belakangnya dengan sangat pelan ada Obito yang memainkan senter, wajahnya suntuk dengan kekecewaan yang mendera.

"Ah, Itachi, gawat! Mesinnya rusak, akinya habis. Kalian sedang apa di sini? Kenapa membawa kunci mobil?"

Aku menyahut. "Tadi alarm mobil tiba-tiba menyala."

Obito menatap heran kami berdua, lalu dia tertawa. "Alarm apa? Tidak ada suara alarm kok!"

Itachi menyambar penuh curiga, ia menodong layaknya ahli. "Kau Sasuke 'kan? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kau itu kenapa? Aku tidur di sofa dan tiba-tiba kalian berlari tak karuan, aku mengikuti kalian. Kalian seperti mengejar sesuatu."

"Tunggu... kalau kau Sasuke. Berarti yang tadi itu... siapa?"

Kala itu pertanyaan itu terlontar yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya kekosongan. Aku kepusingan dan melihat sambaran petir menuju rumah.

Semuanya terasa samar, kecuali sebuah sosok...

.

.

Dimeja makan, kami mulai mendiskusikan tentang apa yang terjadi semalam. Dan aku mengalami mimpi buruk di sela-sela malamku. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah dan jarang menerima mimpi buruk.

Di mimpi itu, aku mengenggam korek api, bensin dan membakar sebuah kasur. Di dalam sana ada orang yang berteriak, suaranya mirip sepertiku apakah aku membakar diriku sendiri di mimpi itu?

"Astaga yang kemarin itu parah sekali!"

"Yeah dan rumah kita tersambar petir!"

"Duh, kalau Ayah sudah pulang pasti dia akan marah."

Rumah memang tersambar petir dan seluruh listrik mati total hingga butuh beberapa biaya tambahan untuk memperbaiki. Aku mendadak pingsan dan hanya aku sendiri yang begitu.

Itachi menceritakan lagi kronologi kejadian dan mendapat gelak tawa dari Obito dan Sasuke. Mereka berpendapat bahwa Itachi sudah sangat gila dan kehilangan seluruh kewarasannya. Lalu aku bilang cerita itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Aku bertemu Sasuke Palsu dan tentu saja itu membuat Obito dan Sasuke mengkeryit heran.

"Aku tidak bohong! Memang ada Sasuke Palsu... dan... dan... dia menembus pintu! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa keluar tanpa membuka pintu?"

"Sasuke berubah jadi Jin!" Obito tertawa. "Dan dia mulai menakuti kami dan membakar kasur dan..."

Kuhentikan acaraku kala mengigit sepotong roti, aku bergumam pelan. "Aku bermimpi membakar sebuah kasur..."

Itachi menyahut malas. "Bermimpi membakar kasur? Aku juga mengalami mimpi itu."

"Aku juga!" Sasuke tergelak.

"Kenapa kita mengalami mimpi yang sama?"

"Kupikir aku tahu alasannya kenapa kita mengalami mimpi yang sama." Itachi mendadak serius.

Ia bertompang dagu lalu nada suaranya berubah kelam. "Pernah baca sebuah artikel di forum mistis?"

Sasuke mencemooh. "Aku tak pernah menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca hal tak berguna macam itu, Kak Itachi."

"Sejak lahir kau memang tolol, Sasuke sayang. Nah, di artikel itu mereka membicarakan soal keluarga yang mengalami mimpi buruk."

Itachi melanjutkan. "Ya, macam mimpi buruk yang menular. Dan kalian ingin tahu plot-twist nya?"

Diriku mendadak penasaran, lalu aku bertanya logis. "Apa?"

"Keluarga itu adalah keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga yang mati akibat di bantai..."

Aku sebenarnya hampir tersedak mendengar itu dan Itachi yang mengimbangi cerita tampak serius, begitupun dengan ekspresi Obito dan Sasuke. Yang aku tak paham, apa hubungannya pembantaian itu dengan mimpi buruk? Lalu, apa hubungannya ini semua dengan diriku?

Aku sepantasnya tak boleh di kaitkan atas ini. Aku juga masih tak mengerti kenapa bisa terlempar ke masa ini.

"Ugh... kalau tidak salah sebelum pembantaian, keluarga Hyuuga pernah kena skandal 'kan?"

"Skandal?" Itachi melirik Sasuke. "Skandal macam apa?"

"Perebutan Tahta? Aku tidak terlalu paham, soalnya itu masalah politik. Saat aku kelas 1 SMP, aku sekelas dengan salah satu Hyuuga. Namanya Hinata... dia cantik, tapi aneh."

Aku menuntut. "Aneh? Coba jelaskan secara spesifik!"

"Ya, dia jarang sekolah dan perilakunya aneh bagiku. Para gadis bilang Hinata sering bicara sendiri di toilet menggunakan bahasa yang tidak mereka mengerti. Jadi, Hinata di jauhi..."

Aku menelan ludah. Lalu bertanya lagi. "Lalu?"

"Beberapa gadis di kelas dan anak lelaki pernah menemukan Hinata ada di rawa, rawa dimana aku menemukanmu, Izuna. Beberapa hari kemudian aku menemukan berita kalau keluarga Hyuuga di bantai."

Aku bergidik ngeri, mengusap tengkuk juga wajah. "Itu mengerikan..."

"Tapi sebelumnya..." Ucapan menggantung dari Obito membuat kami penasaran, dalam sekejap kami langsung memperhatikannya dan menunggu ia bicara.

"Keluarga Hyuuga dulu tinggal di sini 'kan? Di rumah ini..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disebutkan ada rawa yang dapat mendengarkan kebencian. Para penggosip berkata, jika kau cukup beruntung, rawa tersebut akan melemparkan karma pada orang yang kau benci berupa kematian atau dilempar ke dimensi lain.**

 **Rest In ( Pieces ) Karma.**

Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga bermahligai titah yang hebat dengan kebijaksanaan yang standar. Terawang bebas mereka soal uang, jerih payah, keberuntungan dan peluang bisnis lebih menawan dan jeli jika dibandingkan dengan seekor Rajawali.

Mereka sangat populer bahkan lebih dari spektakuler untuk ukuran manusia. Dari sini, aku dapat mengatakan kalau Hyuuga sangat "superior" di segala bidang yang ada hubungannya dengan manusia dan uang.

Dalam kisah dari yang menarik hati dan mendengki, Hyuuga memberi pandangan diri akan manusia itu dengan sangat rendah. Hingga, kau akan dibuat kesal oleh mereka.

Tersebutkan mereka memliki saingan yang banyak. Yang mana kau tak dapat dan tak akan pernah bisa menghitung saingan mereka sebanyak helai rambut di kepalamu. Jadi... kau sudah paham bukan, kenapa Hyuuga begitu dibenci hingga terlibat dalam pembunuhan?

Hyuuga itu terlalu sombong, bahkan sejak zaman keluarga itu mulai terbentuk. Tak tahu kenapa mereka memiliki tabiat kotor macam tanah yang dijatuhi daun basil busuk dan bau aneh.

Ya, menurutku mereka dibantai oleh saingan bisnis mereka, walau itu hanya opini kasar dalam perbincangan labil masyarakat pengkonsumsi berat akan gosip.

Kurasa... mereka juga kena karma sama seperti gosip mistis yang beredar. Sama halnya seperti kematian, semua yang terjadi di muka bumi ini selalu ada penjelasannya. Entah itu logis maupun tidak logis sama sekali.

Ditengah-tengah percakapan yang rumit bagai sembilu, Obito melihat atau mungkin memang sudah merasa bahwa diriku sejak tadi melakukan gerak-gerik aneh, terkesan mencurigakan dan patut di selidiki.

Aku sendiri memang sudah merasa tak nyaman dengan percapakan payah ini. Terlebih, Itachi mengaitkan ini semua dengan kematian manusia. Aku tak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengaitkan kematian dengan prediksi awal yang tak sempurna. Seperti gangguan makhluk halus, kena kutukan, Voodo atau semacamnya.

Itu mengangguku. Aku lebih suka membicarakan hal yang alami dan jauh dari prediksi ganjil yang tak logis.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh, Obito? Sepertinya kau senang menatap diriku dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan aku kurang waras."

Itachi mencemooh. "Kau bukan aneh, Izu. Kau itu lebih dari itu, coba kau tarik garis pada kisah Hyuuga itu dan dirimu, lalu garis apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak untuk mengemukakan suatu pendapat, mungkin akan terdengar rancu dan tolol. Seperti kau mencalonkan jadi Presiden tetapi gagal.

"Aku dan Hyuuga itu kena Karma?"

Itachi beradu pandang dengan hebohnya. "Kau itu jujur sekali ya, Izu... tapi maksudku adalah begini. Aku memprediksi kalau kau itu bukan manusia."

"HAA?" Aku menganga. Lalu mencaci demikian rupa. "Apa kau masih bisa logis, Itachi?"

"Bukan." Itachi tertawa renyah yang buatku marah. "Maksudku kau itu hantu... sebuah arwah penasaran lalu tersesat di dunia ini."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi berpikiran begitu. Bolehlah dia menyangka kalau aku sudah mati. Itu memang logis, aku berasal dari waktu dan zaman lain hingga perubahan ini membuatku kaget setengah mati. Sebelum aku di sini, aku bertemu dengan makhluk berwajah rata, suara gadis, tenggelam dan tertimpa tongkat aneh.

Jika dipikir-pikir, aku sudah dipastikan mati akibat tetimpa tongkat berat semacam itu atau terjatuh dari langit dan cara yang tak masuk di akal. Untung saja aku di selamatkan oleh Sasuke dan Aria.

Padahal aku sebenarnya tidak mensyukuri itu semua. Aku kehilangan keluargaku dan aku tidak tahu statusku yang sekarang apa.

"Mungkin dia tahu soal ini." Tiba-tiba saja Itachi bilang begitu. Hal yang rancu.

Sasuke berujar sinis. "Siapa?"

Kukira Sasuke tak mengerti arah dengan pembicaraan ini. Ini terlihat dari mana dia diam saja seperti patung yang kurang laku. Sasuke itu memang tak terlihat seperti orang bodoh, dia hanya bicara terlampau sadis dan sering sekali gagal paham.

"Ugh... mungkin Paranormal?"

"Paranomal? Yang benar saja, Kak! Mereka hanya orang bodoh dengan komat-kamit tak jelas. Aku tak mau membawa orang semacam itu ke rumah ini! Awas saja!"

"Jangan marah begitu dong! Kalau begitu juga aku ta-"

Aku berpaling pada percakapan yang mulai terdengar tak masuk di akal, seringai tipis muncul, baru aku ingat sesuatu yang mengikat hati. Seperti menarik garis dari Virginia ke Atlanta.

"Tunggu Obito! Tadi kau bilang rumah ini bekas keluarga Hyuuga 'kan? Apa kau tak curiga dengan mimpi yang kita alami itu?"

Ia tak terusik malah menggidikan bahu sebab tak jelas. "Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya sugesti..."

"Eh, Izuna benar. Aku juga mengalami mimpi aneh... tapi aku tak tahu ini rumah bekas keluarga Hyuuga."

"Ini memang rumah bekas keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi bukan rumah pembantaian itu, ini rumah lama mereka..."

.

.

Menarik sebuah garis lurus dalam rentetan kejadian ajaib tak semudah kau persentasi dalam kelas. Meski kau pintar melebihi Einsten, hingga dirimu bisa menikahi ribuan perawan dan memenjarakan mereka dalam lubukmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan sadis bermakna mistis. Karena hal itu di luar kelogisan manusia.

Di jendela rumah, aku mengamati daun Oak yang berguguran, turun jatuh ke tanah tak mau menyudahi keindahan sama sekali.

Imajineriku berlayar jauh, pergi ke masa lalu yang agak runyam. Baru ingat sesuatu kala musim gugur. Kejadian kala aku masuk sekolah SMP. Bodoh memang sampai-sampai mengingat kembali hal itu. Padahal aku sengaja melupakannya, melupakan semua kejadian-kejadian dahulu.

Baru ingat, waktu itu Tobirama yang jelek itu mengajak untuk berburu Capung. Dia menceritakan soal kisah aneh bertabur rahasia dengan picisan mistis yang garing.

Sesuatu yang kuanggap tolol dari si kecil Tobirama, hal konyol yang merusak syaraf kewarasanmu sebab anggapan bodohnya. Dia memang kurang waras dan sedikit agresif, gampang marah juga dan berwatak bebal.

Lengkap sudah poin-poin atas kelakuan buruknya.

Dia berkata...

 **"Dulu sekali ada orang yang lepas dari Karma yang dialami, padahal itu suratan takdir dari Tuhan. Orang itu melakukan hal yang tak dapat kau prediksi! Yaitu menurunkan Karma pada tiap keturunan yang kau punyai..."**

Lalu aku berujar. **"Kalau aku punya Karma, tak usahlah aku punya anak..."**

 **"Tidak bisa, Izuna! Hal seperti itu tak bisa dihindari, sebagai contoh ya dirimu ini! Bagaimana pun juga kau ada di sini. Dengan begitu, Kakek dari Kakek-Kakekmu itu melanggar peraturan jika mereka pernah berkata begitu, 'kan?"**

 **"HA? Kakekku tak mungkin mempunyai Karma!"**

 **"Siapa yang tahu, kita manusia punya dosa..."**

Jadi intinya... karma itu tak bisa di hilangkan, meski bertobat? Lalu... jika itu memang terjadi, kenapa aku harus menanggung ini semua? Serasa tak ada yang adil di dunia ini.

"Izuna..."

Seutas suara kelewat pelan dan ajaib lewat dari pendengaran. Sasuke muncul dari ruang santai. Dia mendekat secara perlahan setelah menatap diriku dengan cara kelewat misterius seperti seekor Kelelawar yang mengamuk.

"Ada apa, Sas?"

Dia bertolak sebelah pinggang, mengapit buku dengan sampul beledru marun. "Kau dari Uchiha juga 'kan? Lalu... kau itu siapanya kami?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Astaga! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku dan kau, Paman, Kakak dan Ayah memiliki nama keluarga yang sama!"

Aku mengabur tak jelas. "Intinya?"

Sasuke menyambar dengan penuh kehebohan, bingung aku dengan kepribadiannya. "Artinya kita itu memiliki darah yang sama! Kita berelasi, seperti si Hyuuga itu dan kau mengerti maksudku?"

Terperanjat diriku dalam aksi, setengah melayang akibat melompat dan mengudara, seperti tengah merajut perih yang kasih. Hampir aku terjatuh dari atas sofa, tapi tertahan akibat sadar diri.

Barulah aku sadar, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Mungkin... itu hanya prediksi kasarku saja.

Aku dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan darah. Aku kena karma dan menurunkannya?

Tapi, sejak kapan aku menikah? Apakah Kak Madara yang menikah ya? Kukira keluarga Uchiha bakal terputus dalam diri aku dan Kakak.

Aku bertanya setengah ragu. "Itu baru prediksi 'kan Sas?"

"Sejujurnya kita bisa melihatnya untuk hal yang lebih detail. Tapi sebenarnya aku tak yakin sampai seratus persen, karena itu anggapan bodoh. Sebaga bukti yang sempit, dulu kami punya buku Keluarga... tapi buku itu hilang."

"Hilang? Kok bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Kau saja hampir kehilangan nyawamu... lantas kenapa hal sederhana seperti itu tak bisa?"

"...itu"

Sasuke menepuk dahi kasar. "Duh, sudahlah, lelah aku percaya padamu! Mari kita pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Apa?"

"Basement..."

.

.

"Ayahku senang sekali membaca buku..."

"Ya..."

"Makanya dia membuat ruangan ini. Khusus untuknya. Ini bukan basement sih sebenarnya, aku menyebutnya begitu karena tempat ini gelap sekali."

Memang tempat ini gelap, heran aku kenapa Fugaku bisa membaca dengan kelewat jelas di tempat seperti ini. Rak buku di sini sangat banyak, ada sekitar 4 macam dan berukuran besar seperti di Perpustakaan Negara.

Aku tak dapat melihat kejelasan di tempat ini, terlalu aneh bagiku untuk mengatakan seperti apa bentuk tempat ini. Terlihat nyata tapi agak egois.

Sasuke membawa 2 senter dan satu kamera ponsel untuk memotret. Dia tak berani membawa salah satu buku Ayahnya dari sini, atau dia akan berakhir sebagai abu Kermasi.

"Izuna..."

"Ya?"

"Jika anggapan Kak Itachi benar bahwa kau sudah mati. Lantas, aku itu apa?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau itu dari tadi bertanya maksudnya inilah, maksudnya apalah. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu..."

Aku bergidik sebab tersinggung. "Aku hanya tak paham kenapa kau bertanya begitu."

Jujur saja, pertanyaan Sasuke itu tak ada yang dapat aku mengerti meski aku bertindak masa bodoh atau mencari tahu atau pura-pura mengerti.

"Sudahlah! Kau memang sulit untuk kuajak bicara, jadi kau diam saja, Izuna. Dan bereaksilah setelah aku menyuruhmu."

Kau malah terlihat sangat aneh kalau begitu, Sasuke. Bicara menggantung, diam seperti patung berjalan dan kemudian marah-marah tak jelas. Apakah dia pengidap Bipolar? Entahlah, padahal Itachi dan Obito terasa normal bagiku.

Aku diam saja setelahnya dan Sasuke terus menyusuri rak-rak buku layaknya Holmes dan aku ini mungkin akan terlihat seperti Lestrade. Ah, semacam itu lah.

Di sebelah kiri pada sebuah sudut yang gelap bersebelahan dengan rak buku, kulihat ada seberkas cahaya kuning yang runyam. Ada sosok yang kurang jelas berdiri monoton dan sangat tegap. Aku tertegun sejenak untuk meneliti, menyipitkan mata kemudian menyorotkan senter. Sosok itu masih ada di sana, wajahnya tak terlihat tapi dirinya tinggi sekali.

Aku mencoba mendekat satu langkah dan diam untuk membuat prediksi samar. Aku yakin sekali ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Sangat yakin. Tapi aku tak yakin dia manusia yang memiliki raga dan arwah atau sesuatu yang gelap tapi minim bicara.

Jika dipikir-pikir, tak ada orang yang dapat berdiri setegap itu, kecuali kau Tentara Kerajaan Inggris. Atau jangan-jangan itu sebuah patung?

Sasuke sadar kalau aku bergerak lamban langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh malas, tak berbicara tapi masih mengamati. Aku dapat merasakan aura sinis yang gemilang dari dalam diri Sasuke, mengintimidasi dan agak jahat.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm..."

Berpaling aku pada Sasuke. "Apa kau tak akan dimarahi pergi ke tempat ini? Sepertinya seseorang di sebelah sana tak suka dengan tingkahmu."

"Siapa yang bakal marah? Kakak Kuliah, Ayah dan Paman Kerja. Aku sedang libur Sekolah, makanya ada di rumah dan aku didaulat untuk menjagamu. Jadi... kau jangan banyak tingkah dan berlagak sok tahu!"

"Berarti kita ke sini cuma berdua 'kan? Maksudku di rumah ini?"

"Tentu S-A-J-A! Kau bicara apa, Izuna?"

"Kalau begitu... itu siapa?"

Kembali kusoroti sosok hitam yang kulihat beberapa detik yang lalu dengan cekatan dan telaten takut ada berkas penting yang tertinggal. Kumainkan senter ke kanan dan ke kiri, atas dan bawah.

"Lihat! Kau lihat itu 'kan Sasuke?"

Lelaki bergaya sok klasik itu mendekatiku, mengendus apakah ada kecurangan yang aku buat karena telah mengplokamirkan hal ganjil. Aku terkesima padanya sejenak karena dia mau mendengarkan diriku, biasanya dia bertingkah masa bodoh.

Lantas, setelah semuanya hampir usai Sasuke mengamatiku dalam diam. Aku menatapnya datar seperti para pesuruh idiot, sementara Sasuke masih saja diam dalam pandangan yang kabur.

Sasuke bertanya pelan. "Lihat pada apa?"

"Sebelah sana..."

Disorotkan lentera senter ke arah yang sama pada sudut di mana aku menunjuk, Sasuke menujukkan gestur tak sedap, dia diam sesaat lalu bergetar hebat.

Sebuah teriakan kecil dia lontarkan. "HAA?!"

Aku kaget tapi masih bijaksana. "Apanya?"

Ia menoleh cepat. "Hei, Izuna... bayangan hitam barusan bergerak!"

"Bergerak? Tentu saja, dia itu manusia. Lalu maksudmu apa membuat ekspresi aneh seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak!" Dia berontak. "Tak mungkin dia manusia, satu-satunya jalan untuk masuk ke tempat ini ya lewat arah yang sama dengan kita, Izuna!"

"Lalu, kau mau bilang dia penyusup? Mari laporkan ini pada Polisi!"

Sasuke bergidik kaku, wajahnya sangat pucat. "Aku tak bilang dia penyusup! Dia sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa di tangani polisi. Ingat saat kejadian mati lampu? Dan Kak Itachi bilang apa waktu itu?"

Aku mengingat-ngingat kembali. Ingatanku parah sebenarnya. "Dia bilang kau ada dua?"

"NAH!"

"Maksudmu yang tadi itu dirimu yang lain?"

Sasuke mengusap tengkuk dengan keras, wajah dengan brutal. Dalam sekali helaan napas yang tersendat, ia berujar dengan nada tersegal. "Bu-bukan. Aku tahu siapa bayangan itu. Kau mengerti 'kan artinya?"

Dengan tertatih aku bertanya klasik. "Dia... bukan manusia?"

Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mendekatiku lebih dan lebih. Dengan setengah berbisik ia bersuara seperti ular derik yang sekarat. "Hiyashi..."

Aku mengulangi. "Hiyashi? Terdengar seperti nama Pria Tua."

"Yang benar itu Pria Mati. Dia itu Hyuuga Hiyashi yang mati di keluarga Hyuuga! Gosip beredar, Hiyashi kehilangan separuh bagian kepala."

"Itachi bilang kepala mereka di penggal, bukan?"

"Ya! Tapi lain judul dengan Hiyashi. Dan kepalanya itu..."

 **'BRAAAK** '

Aku menoleh cepat ke belakang, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Kami saling beradu pandang dalam kebuntuan. Tak ada seorangpun yang bersuara akibat mendengar barusan.

Itu seperti suara tabrakan yang keras dan sesuatu yang tergilas dengan seketika namun cekatan. Seperti sebutir Apel yang dilindas mobil atau sebongkah plafon yang jatuh dari lantai 3.

Aku mengkhayal kalau itu sebuah distorsi tabrakan yang sangat besar dan cepat. Aku takut bukan main, takut malapetaka yang aku pikirkan memang begitu adanya.

Kulirik Sasuke saat itu, jelas dia menunjukan kepanikan yang khidmat. Aku hendak bicara, tapi mulutku menjadi kelu. Ada apa ini? Apakah ini pertanda buruk?

"Apa itu?"

Belum sempat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sulit bagai mencari tahu asal-usul Bumi. Sasuke sudah berlari lebih dulu, meninggalkanku sendirian dengan sosok yang tertawa entah ada di mana.

Tertawa.

Ya, aku mendengar suara tawa yang gelap. Suara tawa menuntut balasan akan balas dendam, tawa yang sangat menyakitkan minta dibunuh saja.

Ketika aku menoleh pada sumber tawa, kepulan asap putih muncul begitu saja dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu sembilu dari hati yang meradang, mendadak menyeruak aroma bangkai.

Aku akhirnya kabur karena ketakutan.

.

.

Dengan setengah terengah-engah aku berhasil menyusul Sasuke. Lari tunggang langgang akibat mendengar tawa lelaki dewasa buatku hampir mati. Aku tak mengatakan itu pada Sasuke karena aku yakin dia tak akan memercayai omong kosongku.

Kutemukan sosok Sasuke di sana, berdiri diantara kerumunan warga komplek yang saling berbisik-bisik ingin mencari tahu. Sasuke diam saja tak memberi respons, bahkan ketika aku menepuk bahunya beberapa kali. Dia terus fokus ke depan, mematung dan bermasa bodoh.

"Izuna! Jangan lihat!"

"Kenapa?"

"Mundur!"

Baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Kulihat banjir cairan merah kental di depan sana. Sebuah kotoran yang sangat banyak dan kaku berserakan di tanah seperti bubur basi di pagi hari. Aku mencari lebih dekat lagi dan meneliti dari mana benda-benda itu berasal.

...saat itu baru aku sadar. Sebuah kepala yang pecah dengan isian yang terburai mesra hancur di tanah.

Dia seperti dilindas sesuatu...

...tapi mana pelakunya?

"Hei, Izuna... Kau tahu dia siapa?"

"Tidak. Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Mariko."

"Mariko?"

"Selingkuhannya Hiyashi. Kurasa... jika keluarga Hyuuga memang kena Karma. Karma itu akan merembet pada orang terdekatmu..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rest In ( Pieces ) Karma**

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?"

Lelaki aneh yang entah siapa namanya muncul dari balik punggung Sasuke, buat diriku kaget hingga aku merasa bahwa nyawaku baru saja dicabut tapi belum lekas usai. Dia memiliki manik mata aneh bergaya seperti Pendeta Kuil, namun berkesan androgini.

Ia datar dan tak berekspresi, kulitnya kelewat putih dengan cat merah di dahi juga bagian bawah matanya. Ia berhelai putih sangat panjang dibiarkan terikat asal tak masuk akal.

Dengan penampilan begini, ia jadi terlihat pucat walau tak pasi. Manik indah miliknya mengorbit jernih bagai Uranus, entah berwarna hijau atau biru aku tak paham.

Sasuke tampak terganggu dengan kehadiran lelaki barusan yang malah tak mau menatap sama sekali sebab sensasi kecelakaan fatal barusan lebih menyenangkan barangkali. Tak dapat menyangkal, aku memang tertarik dengan kecelakaan barusan. Seperti seorang fanatik yang gila dan agak munafik.

Lelaki aneh itu masih menatap datar, ia menjinjit dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia tak tertarik sama sekali pada pemandangan ini atau dia memiliki ketertarikan dengan hal lain.

"Siapa dia?" Dia menunjukku klasik. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya kembaran, Sasuke-san. Tapi anak ini lebih tampan ketimbang dirimu."

Sasuke memelotinya dan aku tertawa secara sembunyi-sembunyi. "Enak saja! Jangan membanding-bandingkan aku dengan orang lain, Kimimaro!"

Oh, jadi namanya Kimimaro. Suaranya halus, tenang dan ajaib. Bagai dibilas mata air dan kau kedinginan oleh maksud yang tak jelas.

"Dia kerabatku." Kata Sasuke pelan. "Namanya Uchiha Izuna."

"Wow! Salam kenal, namaku Kimimaro... aku tinggal di Panti Asuhan dekat sini. Kapan-kapan kau boleh main ke sana!"

Aku tersenyum walau sebenarnya malas. Tapi Kak Madara selalu mengajarkan kesopanan. "Salam kenal, Kimimaro."

"Ngomong-ngomong kejadian itu mengerikan ya, Izuna-san..." Kimimaro menunjuk asal jalanan. "Mariko-san yang malang..."

Aku berujar agak prihatin. "Ya, kasihan sekali dia. Apa mungkin dia terlindas sesuatu ya?"

Sasuke bergumam malas. "Aku rasa bukan begitu. Jika ini kecelakaan, seharusnya ada bekas ban di sekitar sini dan jika mayat Mariko seperti ini dia sepertinya di lindas oleh sesuatu yang lebih berat. Misalnya sebuah Truk atau Bak Terbuka."

Kimimaro mengangguk. "Sasuke-san benar. Aku sebenarnya seorang realist, tapi ini pasti ulah sesuatu yang mistis!"

Aku tak paham dengan penjelasannya, mungkin diriku terlalu kuno. Lalu aku bertanya bodoh. "Realist? Apa itu realist?"

"Realist adalah orang yang tak percaya dengan hal-hal mistis, gaib dan di luar nalar sebelum melihat atau membuktikan. Kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan tak percaya Tuhan, Malaikat, Jin atau Setan. Karena itu semua berhubungan dengan hal gaib dan mistis."

Aku tertawa. "Bukankah hal itu hanya ada di era Dark Age? Ini 'kan zaman modern! Lagi pula..."

Ucapanku terpotong, seseorang dari arah samping menabrak raga minimalisku dengan kasar. Aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tapi untung saja Kimimaro menahan tubuhku dan menautkan antara lenganku pada lenganya. Kimimaro ini memiliki aroma bunga yang asing, tapi wangi itu sangat mendebarkanku.

Si penabrak memberi salam tak sopan, ia memicingkan mata sombong. "Minggir bocah-bocah, biarkan kami bekerja!"

Sasuke menyindir. "Ah, sepertinya kasus ini cukup menghebohkan ya? Sampai-sampai menelepon Polisi yang tukang marah-marah!?"

Polisi yang tadinya hendak mencatat sesuatu langsung berbalik untuk menatap keji Sasuke. Helainya ikut menari nakal seiiring dengan pergerakan tubuh yang akurat tanpa bimbang. Aku dapat melihat warna matanya yang biru seperti langit cerah di musim panas, dengan pupil hitam yang kecil. Ia memakai eyeliner yang terseret rapi di atas lipatan mata.

Polisi ini flamboyan. Rambutnya pirang dan halus, turun ke bawah serta merta menutupi punggung dan dada yang atletis. Beberapa helai dari rambutnya turun menutupi sebagian mata, tapi dirinya tak kesulitan sama sekali pada keadaan ini. Malah dia menikmatinya.

"Sudah tugas kami bocah! Aku memang sudah didedikasikan begini." Dia tertawa kasar menunjuk Sasuke dengan sebuah pulpen. "Kau bocah tak tahu diri, diam saja, karena ini urusan dewasa!"

Sasuke menyindir lagi. "Hey, kau tak perlu teriak begini. Lagi pula kau 'kan Polisi baru masuk. Belum ada pengalaman, jadi jangan sombong!"

Dari arah yang sama dari Polisi muda ini berkicau ria, seseorang berjalan dengan tenang. Datang menghampiri bagai ikut dalam ekspedisi, dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti lelaki pirang itu tapi tubuhnya lebih kecil.

Helainya merah menyala dengan sorot mata rawan mengalihkan atensi. Dia tersenyum sejenak, melambai entah pada siapa. Lalu menepuk si Polisi muda tadi.

"Jangan menganggu jalannya Olah TKP.."

Kimimaro tersenyum, berbicara dengan nada terdengar seperti menyindir tapi menyiratkan fakta. "Wah, kau hanya seorang bawahan."

"Diam kau bocah Yin-Yang!"

"Eh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Akasuna Sasori, aku yang memimpin Kasus ini. Kalian anak-anak sebaiknya diam di rumah."

Aku berkata logis. "Kupikir kau Paranormal atau kau Detektif?"

Ia menggidikan bahu. "Mungkin, tapi aku bukan Detektif sembarangan sih, soalnya aku tertarik dengan kasus ini, Mon Ami..."

Sasuke mendelik. "Dih, dia berbicara bahasa Perancis..."

Kimimaro berdiam durja. "Kurasa dia hanya bergumam..."

.

.

Detektif Akasuna bilang kasus aneh seperti ini kerap kali di temukan, tapi, hanya dia sendiri dan si pirang itu yang berani mengambinya. Karena seluruh rekan lama Detektif Akasuna berakhir dengan mengalami siklus aneh, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan ada yang mengalami depresi ringan.

Kupikir itu wajar, seluruh kejadian diluar nalar yang membuatmu takut dan menghantui, lama-lama akan membuatmu depresi ringan. Si pirang yang terus mencerca Sasuke, mengatakan bahwa namanya Katsuki Deidara. Mendengar frase "Katsu" aku jadi ingat seorang maniak di masa lalu yang hobi merampok toko kembang api.

Berbicara soal kejadian aneh di luar nalar seperti monopoli cinta, Detektif Akasuna menceritakan kisah itu dengan mata serius tanpa berkedip. Ia berbisik pelan sampai aku sendiri tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan, Sasuke menjadi marah dan Kimimaro tetap seperti Kimimaro biasa.

Detektif itu kurang lebih bilang begini. **"Sebelumnya ada kasus begini, mati dengan cara mengerikan tapi tak ada alibi yang menyatakan bagaimana dia mati. Terakhir aku menemukan ada mayat yang di mutilasi, potongannya rapi seperti mesin rumput dan kepalanya tidak ada. Rekan lamaku yang mendalami kasus ini tak mendeteksi adanya kejahatan, maksudnya tak dapat menemukan si tersangka. Aku sudah mewawancarai teman kerja korban, tetangga, keluarga dan bahkan mantan pacarnya... hanya saja, aku baru tahu hal mengejutkan ini. Sesuatu yang membuatku gila. Si korban itu pacarnya keluarga Hyuuga..."**

Kupikir sejak saat itu seluruh sangkut paut keluarga Hyuuga akan membawamu pada asa dan pedih, jika begini, lebih baik tidak usah berhubungan dengan mereka. Bagusnya sih, seluruh keluarga Hyuuga telah musnah tapi orang-orang yang ada dalam jalur hidup keluarga Hyuuga ( mungkin ) mengalami kemalangan yang terdengar keren bagi penulis novel horor.

Sasuke sepertinya jengkel, dia membuat suara aneh dengan jemarinya itu. "Aku ingin kalian membereskan tempat ini dan... for a God shake! aku sudah memberitahu kalian 'kan? Jangan membawa sesuatu yang aneh saat penyelidikan!"

Aku mengkeryit. "Dari cara bicara Sasuke, sepertinya Detektif Akasuna dan Katsuki pernah kemari. Apa aku salah?"

"Memang, aku hanya lihat mereka sekilas. Dan aku bilang singkirkan benda itu!"

Detektif Akasuna dan Katsuki Deidara kebingungan, mereka seolah menemukan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal atau sebuah barang bukti yang setengah-setengah.

"Maksudmu apa, Uchiha yang sombong?"

"Seseorang yang berdiri di balik pohon dekat mayat itu rekanmu 'kan?"

Semua yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah yang Sasuke maksud. Ya, tentu saja aku dapat melihatnya, lelaki mengenakan kimono putih berambut panjang dengan tatapan kabur menantang.

Katsuki Deidara menatap heran kami. "Apa maksudmu, Bocah? Kami tidak punya rekan macam setan begitu! Iya 'kan, Master?"

"Eh, kurasa... bukan begitu." Sang Detektif resah.

"Kalian sebaiknya jangan mencari tahu, bocah-bocah..." Deidara menyalang. "Itu sesuatu yang lain."

Detektif itu hendak bicara tapi malah melongo ketika Kimimaro kabur dengan sepeda warna merah. Lalu Kimimaro menjerit. "HANTUUU!"

"Kimimaro!"

...dia kabur dengan terburu.

.

.

"Kalau lihat yang aneh, mending selidiki dulu, biar gak jadi bodoh!"

"Serius Kak, aku melihat seseorang di sana! Karena aku kesal pada orang-orang itu, makanya bilang begitu."

"Uncle Obi, kau percaya pada si Sintingsuke ini?"

Sembari meneguk segelas susu, aku berujar sok bijak, padahal sebenarnya ingin tertawa. "Aku juga melihatnya kok, Itachi..."

"Tuh!" Sasuke menuduh. "Apa aku bilang. Aku tidak gila seperti kau, Kak!"

"Eh, tapi itu siapa? Kau tahu?"

Sasuke melanjutkan, wajahnya memerah menahan desiran, entah dia takut atau terlalu bersemangat mengungkapkan. Dia memang memiliki kepribadian yang labil dan berubah-ubah.

Urat-urat di leher Sasuke muncul dengan halus, pertanda bahwa dia menikmati deburan atmosfer. Keadaan ini membuatnya tampak seperti tersulut amarah. Kuakui ia memang sering marah-marah, mengumpat atau meledek.

Masih berbicara dengan nada mencemooh yang kental, Sasuke semangat untuk menjelaskan. "Aku tidak tahu, Paman! Makanya aku bertanya pada para Polisi itu tapi mereka juga tidak tahu dan Kimimaro langsung kabur! Aku tak sempat tanya dia kenapa, dia ketakutan?"

"Siapa Kimimaro? Dia anak komplek mana?"

Dalam sekali tegukan, Sasuke menelan setengah susu cokelat yang ada di gelas, menarik kasar tiga lembar tissue dan melahap sepotong kue keju. Dia menatap Obito galak. "Anak Panti Asuhan Mentari-Mentari!"

"Apa aku mengenal dia?" Obito masih saja kebingungan, ia memang bekerja diperusahaan yang keren dengan gaji bak sekali jepret dari seorang supermodel, tapi untuk hal seperti ini dia tak akan paham dengan sekali serang.

Dia juga tak begitu mengerti dengan telaah macam apa yang Sasuke katakan, jelaskan, utarakan atau siapa yang sedang Sasuke bicarakan dalam kasus misteri ini. Obito agaknya berusaha mencaritahu dalam otak walau ia tak menemukan sepenggal namapun di dalam sana.

"Uh, sepertinya Uncle Obi tidak tahu dia siapa ya? Itu loh Uncle, anak lelaki yang seumuran dengan Sasuke, dia yang suka mengirimkan susu setiap pagi."

"Oh! Aku baru ingat... aku memang lemah mengingat nama-nama orang. Lalu, siapa orang itu?"

"Mungkin orang gila. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Uncle. Soalnya Aria-chan pernah bilang akhir-akhir ini sering ada orang aneh di sekitaran komplek kita."

"Soal mayat, mayat itu bagaimana?"

Itachi bergidik. "Aku tidak mau tahu atau mencari tahu, tapi karena kecelakaan itu ada di depan rumah, aku harus membuat pertahanan ekstra di rumah, dan ughh... bau itu bukan main!"

Itachi benar, aku juga mencium bau aneh. Seperti obat keras yang sangat berat kemudian bercampur dengan darah dan kotoran. Yikes! Aku berani bertaruh, bau itu sama seperti kotoran Dinosaurus!

Dalam pembicaraan ini, komentar pedas keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Padahal beberapa Polisi dan orang Kesehatan sudah menetralisi tempat ini, tapi bau aneh itu masih ada."

Entah bagaimana aku teringat akan sesuatu. "Itu bukan bau aneh. Itu bau kamper, sesuatu yang selalu digunakan pegawai rumah duka supaya mayat tidak bau."

Obito mengangguk polos. "Ya, aku juga mencium bau semacam itu. Itu kamper."

"Dan..." Obito diam sejenak, ia memainkan gantungan kunci wanita berambut hitam. Bentuknya seperti hantu, kulitnya pucat dengan gigi runcing yang tak masuk akal.

Aku diam saja melihat gantungan kunci aneh itu, padahal aku agak sedikit merinding. Aku tak asing dengan bentuk gantungan kunci itu, seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat tapi tak ingat sama sekali.

Ah! Payah sekali! Kenapa aku harus mengingat hal yang tak penting dan aneh semacam ini?

Lantas, Obito melanjutkan dengan nada bicara yang agak terdesak seperti terbelit sesuatu yang menjijikan, sementara aku memperhatikan. "Sesuatu yang membuat Mariko-san begitu belum ditemukan, maksudnya alasan mengapa dia begitu. Aku heran kenapa Mariko-san bisa mati dengan cara aneh begitu."

Sasuke menyembur sadis. "Apa hubungannya dengan bau aneh itu?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, terkesan menyeramkan dengan senyum seperti ini, Sasuke yang ketakutan buru-buru memukul pucuk kepalaku dengan sendok dan Obito memelototi kami.

Disela-sela menahan sakit akibat pukulan, aku berujar pelan, masih diselingi senyum barusan. "Kau tak mengerti ya, Sas? Kurasa Mariko-san sudah mati sebelum dia ada di sana. Mungkin saja seseorang mengeksekusi Mariko-san dulu, menaburi dengan kamper lalu menyimpannya di sana."

"Mengerikan..."

"Memang." Aku mengiyakan, lalu teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh ya, teman-teman."

"Apa?"

"Tadi siang Sasuke bilang kalau aku dan kalian masih ada hubungan keluarga! Sasuke bilang kalian punya semacam buku Pohon Keluarga yang memungkinkan aku ada kaitannya dengan kejadian ini."

Obito heran. "Maksudnya?"

"Mungkinkah aku sudah mati? Apakah aku kena Karma? Apa aku masih memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan kalian? Jika itu benar dan fakta, berarti kalian harus waspada! Sebab Karma itu berkaitan dengan keluarga dan orang terdekat, seperti yang terjadi pada mayat itu. Maksudku, Mariko-san."

Itachi tertegun, memandangiku lekat-lekat lalu memainkan ujung rambut sok manis. Aku jadi jijik melihat dia begitu, tawa meledek keluar dari Itachi, kemudian dia bicara begini. "Izu, kau tahu dari mana kalau Mariko-san ada kaitannya dengan Karma? Kau terdengar seperti sedang mengaitkan kematian Mariko-san dengan Karma."

"Karena aku bilang padanya kalau Mariko itu selingkuhannya Hiyashi, Kak."

"HAA?"

Itachi yang masih kaget, berusaha untuk mencaritahu lebih, terlihat dari sinaran dan kilatan matanya yang terpancar bak menemukan berlian di padang rumput, tapi kau tidak tahu apa itu asli atau imitasi. "Kau tahu darimana? Dasar tukang gosip!"

Sasuke tertawa jernih, agak sombong tapi dia memang senang memperlakukan orang dengan cara yang kurang beres. Ia menyeringai nakal. "Lupa? Aku satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Hinata sering nangis di sekolah dan cerita kalau Ayahnya punya selingkuhan."

"Dia curhat padamu?"

Sasuke berpaling padaku. "Tidak!" Agaknya Sasuke tak suka dibicarakan begitu, ia begitu marah dan memprotes kasar.

Lalu, kala hatinya sudah agak tenang ia melanjutkan. "Itu dari Kimimaro, soalnya Kimimaro satu klub dengan Hinata, jadi sering curhat. Tapi... itu dulu, soalnya Hinata jadi aneh dan mulai dijauhi."

Aku meralat. "Bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau Hinata jadi aneh? Iya 'kan?"

"Ya." Sasuke mendelik. "Dia jadi aneh, sering bicara sendiri, jarang sekolah dan berperilaku menyimpang, sering ada di rawa dan seperti orang linglung. Pernah dia teriak-teriak di kelas seperti kesurupan! Aku kaget sekali."

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Itachi, tiba-tiba saja ia setengah berteriak dan terdengar agak membentak. "Eh, tapi tunggu!?"

"Apa, Kak? Kau membuat kami kaget, tahu! Jangan berteriak tiba-tiba begitu!"

"Bukan! Bukan begitu, coba kau pikir baik-baik deh, Sas. Sorry, ini diluar topik pembicaraan, oke? Dengarkan! Jika Mariko-san sudah mati sebab dia ada hubungannya dengan Hiyashi-san, lalu apa yang terjadi pada si Uzumaki itu? Bukannya teman Rubahmu itu pernah pacaran dengan Hinata? Dan kenapa Mariko-san mendapatkan kutukan itu sekarang? Padahal para Hyuuga sudah mati saat kau SMP."

"Uzuma-ASTAGA! Aku hampir lupa, Naruto itu 'kan? Aku terakhir mengkontak dia 3 hari yang lalu. Dia bilang sekolahnya ada study tour ke Korea Selatan."

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara. Selama 5 detik kami dihentikan oleh mahligai yang tak stabil.

Jangka 5 detik berlalu, semua tergantikan oleh gemerisik samar berjarak lumayan dekat. Aku menatap basi sekitaran lalu mulai sadar suara apa yang barusan keluar.

Semua yang ada di ruang makan saling melirik, seolah mencari dan bertanya darimana sumber suara yang memecah obrolan di tengah malam itu berasal, walau dalam hati mereka sudah tahu darimana suara-suara itu berasal.

Takut salah terka dan sok tahu, aku bangkit dari kursi dan menimbulkan derit yang mencekam hingga sulit meneguk ludah. Sebagai tambahan, aku mengangguk entah pada siapa dan menelusuri.

Gemerisik pelan itu mulai terdengar jelas, kesan samar dan tak masuk akal mulai pudar, suara itu berasal dari wanita, wanita yang berbicara dengan bahasa logis dan formal.

...dan aku menemukan TV di ruangan tengah menyala dengan sendirinya. Memperlihatkan lintas berita sebuah pesawat terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fanfic ini, Terima kasih juga buat favorite dan follownya! Ini buat saya jadi bersemangat.

Oh ya, waktu itu yang nanya apa ini ada hubungannya dengan fanfic sebelumnya? sepertinya tidak... tapi saya buat latar fanfik ini setelah kejadian Poltergeist Report, dimana Sasuke dan keluarganya belum pindah.

Soal nama Deidara, saya tambahin "Katsuki" karena dia sering bicara "Katsu!" dan dia sedikit ngingetin saya dgn anak fandom sebelah yang hobi meledak-ledak.

Inspirasi? Oh, saya suka sekali lagu Opening dan Ending dari sebuah anime. Anime lawas judulnya Requeim for Phantom. Disitu ada lagu judulnya "Karma" rekomen deh buat kalian yg suka lagu barok classical, neo classical.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rest In (Pieces) Karma**

Setelah kecelakaan yang mencengangkan muncul di laman pemberitaan, kehebohan terjadi di mana-mana, banyak sekali yang merumorkan ini dengan kutukan angka 13, kelalaian penerbangan, diculik Alien, Konspirasi dan hal-hal tak masuk akal lainnya.

Bahkan ada media yang menyewa paranormal gadungan, berbicara sok pintar perihal mistis yang mempesona atau wara-wiri tak jelas di sekitaran TKP, terang saja itu mengganggu penyelidikan hingga terjadi kehebohan yang tak terelakan antara Kepolisian dan Media. Kupikir itu hal yang tak perlu dibesar-besarkan.

Aku menenggarai kecelakaan ini sebagai kejadian biasa yang masuk ke dalam hukum alam, seperti tersambar petir misalnya atau baling-baling pesawat yang di penuhi bangkai burung. Kau tahu? Burung sering mengalami stress, sama seperti hewan mamalia.

Sasuke bilang ia belum mendapat informasi soal Naruto, mungkin belum. Tentu saja Naruto yang aku maksud adalah temannya itu, para korban dari kecelakaan belum diinformasikan, karena berita-berita yang hadir masih rancu dan kurang jelas.

Team penyelamat masih dalam perjalanan mencari korban, mereka sepertinya lelah, beberapa ada yang termenung di atas sekoci. Gosipnya, kemungkinan pesawat itu terjatuh di sekitar laut setelah memasuki hutan lindung.

Sasuke tampak hancur saat ini, aku tak dapat menjelaskan secara detail, entah berapa kali ia menyeka air mata, menyumpah serapahi kejadian penuh emosi ini dengan kasar atau yang paling parah membanting pintu kamar dan diam di sana seperti hewan buruan yang tengah bersembunyi.

Beberapa jam kemudian aku mendapat kabar hambar dari Itachi, kupikir ini bagus walau tak melegakan sama sekali. Dia bilang beberapa korban sudah di temukan, ia tahu itu karena kebetulan salah satu dari kerabat Itachi adalah Polisi, aku lupa namanya siapa karena nama itu begitu sulit untuk aku eja.

"Izuna?" Hendak raga ini meneguk segelas air, Itachi menghentikan langkahku. Ia menoleh dari balik sofa dan menatap masam atas diriku, saat ini aku dan dia sedang menonton siaran Televisi.

"Ya?"

"Hm..." Itachi agak bingung untuk memulai dari mana.

"Aku haus, Itachi..." Aku bilang bahwa aku ingin pergi untuk mengambil minum, walau sepertinya aku tak perlu mengatakan itu padanya. Aku yang penasaran walau agak malas, menatap datar sebab bingung harus menunjukan emosi macam apa.

"Izuna, apa kau pernah atau merasa tak asing dengan kejadian ini? Maksudku, kecelakaan pesawat ini?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, berusaha menemukan secercah fakta dan informasi ajaib yang tersimpan di otak. Mungkin aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang akan Itachi mengerti atau tidak sama sekali. "Oh, aku tidak yakin kalau hal seperti ini pernah terjadi. Aku jarang membaca berita, kenapa?"

"Aku pernah merasa kalau Neji pernah bilang Ayahnya mati karena kecelakaan pesawat."

"Neji?" Aku mengurunkan niat untuk mengambil minum dan duduk kembali di sofa. Manik Itachi mengikutiku, ia memeluk kaki.

"Neji, sepupunya Hinata..."

"Oh, keluarga Hyuuga. Dia masih hidup?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku benci mengakui itu tapi dia bukan dari Keluarga Utama."

"Yah, aku juga malas membahas soal penataan Keluarga Hyuuga. Benar-benar Keluarga aneh, Ayah dari Neji ini kapan meninggal?"

"Saat itu Sasuke masih 6 tahun kalau tidak salah. Berita itu mengejutkanku, tapi Keluarga Hyuuga tampak biasa saja, bahkan menganggap Hizashi itu pantas untuk dilupakan."

Aku mengangguk antara paham dan miris, Keluarga Hyuuga memiliki pemahaman yang agak aneh. Mereka memiliki sistem terintegrasi antara Keluarga Utama dan "Buangan".

Yang superior di sini, tentu saja Keluarga Utama. Sepintar apapun dirimu, meski kau dari "Buangan" kau hanya biji jeruk yang busuk, yang pantas dibuang atau ditiadakan. Singkatnya, hanya Pembantu.

"Mungkin Neji itu hanya mengarang. Kau tahu? Keluarga Hyuuga itu aneh.."

"Izuna, apa kau yakin mereka juga membual soal kematian?"

Aku mengkeryit heran. "Apa maksudmu dengan ungkapan 'Juga'? Sepertinya mereka sering melakukan kebohongan."

...walau sebenarnya aku tahu mereka hobi membual dan beromong kosong.

"Yah, kau tahu? Menipu uang. Biasanya Keluarga 'Buangan' bertindak sebagai itu, hm, istilahnya semacam Debt Collector."

Aku tersedak. "HA? maksudmu mereka rentenir? Ini semakin aneh."

"Bukan. Aku pernah dengar anak-anak Panti Asuhan tempat Kimimaro itu adalah anak-anak yang pernah menghutang pada Keluarga Hyuuga, karena Orangtua mereka tidak bisa membayar, mereka hilang, maksudku dihilangkan."

Kepalaku menjadi pusing. Entah kejahatan macam apa yang sudah Keluarga Hyuuga buat. Setahuku mereka sangat Superior, Ningrat dan hebat dalam mengelola bisnis. Kupikir kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi pada Keluarga itu akibat kesombongan mereka.

AH! Mereka berevolusi menjadi Lintah Darat!

Aku diam, menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan pelan merasakan sakit, mungkin aku masuk angin atau salah posisi tidur. Aku juga tidak tahu, aku sering merasakan sakit di bagian bahu akhir-akhir ini.

Itachi merasa terganggu oleh tindakanku menghentikan seluruh rangkaian cerita, ia menatapku aneh dan jijik, seolah tindakanku ini hina dimatanya. Aku diam saja walau sebenarnya tersinggung.

"Izuna, kau kenapa?"

"Bahuku. Bahuku sakit sekali..."

"Mana sini aku lihat"

Disibakkan kaus biru favoriteku olehnya, diamati bahu ini dengan seksama oleh Itachi. Jujur, aku merasakan perih yang luar biasa tak terhingga, seperti luka goresan yang sangat tipis namun dalam.

"ASTAGA! Siapa yang melukaimu? Lukanya dalam sekali, seperti di gores sebuah pisau bedah atau pahat, pisau kecil yang digunakan Seniman Buah."

Aku menggeleng, tak menjawab.

"Coba lepas kausmu, Izuna. Sepertinya luka itu bukan hanya itu saja."

Aku mengangguk pasrah, melihat Itachi yang serius dengan bibir kering pucat pasi buatku menurut, biasanya aku susah sekali untuk mematuhi orang lain, meskipun itu Kakakku sendiri.

"ASTAGA! Lihat dan berbalik pada cermin, kau akan menemukan sesuatu..."

Dari kepanikkan yang Itachi lontarkan, aku berlari kecil menuju cermin, melihat bayangku sendiri yang agak mengerikan. Seperti ada aura hitam yang menyelubungi atau sesuatu yang mustahil berdiri di sebelahku.

Kuteguk ludah dengan paksa, berbalik dan melihat apa yang terjadi dan memastikan semua ucapan Itachi bukanlah kebohongan belaka.

Lalu...

Aku melihat sebuah goresan kurang simetris di sana, berbentuk pola abstrak. Itu goresan merah melukis punggungku, dari bahu lurus ke bawah membentuk lingkaran dan spiral, semakin turun ke bawah, warna luka semakin merah.

Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Aku tak tahu kapan detailnya aku mendapatkan ini dan bagaimana caranya.

Apa aku melukai diriku sendiri ketika tidur? Tapi itu tak mungkin.

"Ita-" Aku bebalik, memanggil Itachi. Tapi kepalaku pusing dan tubuhku limbung, semuanya menjadi tak masuk akal ketika sosok di ruangan membaca itu hadir kembali.

Dia berdiri di belakang Itachi. Dengan senyum misterius dan membawa lentera berwarna merah.

.

.

Siapa ini?

 **Ah, ya, ini aku. Hanya aku.**

Lalu, aku siapa?

 **Kau adalah kau.**

Oh. Aku tidak mengerti. Itu siapa?

 **Itu dirimu.**

Kenapa aku begitu?

Suara itu menghilang...

Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan siapa aku bicara, apa aku bicara sendiri ya? Seluruh tubuh, raga dan jiwa ini terasa ringan.

Kali ini, aku berada di ruangan yang tak abadi dalam artian tak permanen. Semuanya gelap dan hanya ada satu penerangan. Itu sebuah lilin di dalam gelas kaca.

Anehnya sinar itu hanya mampu menyinari sebuah potret. Ya, potret, sebuah lukisan yang besar. Sangat besar, seperti foto Keluarga.

Disitu tergambar 5 orang lelaki dengan pakaian yang sama, hanya saja warna rambut yang berbeda, semakin ke sisi kanan, lelaki itu semakin terlihat tua, hingga menyisakan tulang berkulit.

Oh ya, mereka memiliki mata sama. Warnanya merah darah dan menyala tajam.

Satu kata.

Aneh.

Figur pertama adalah lelaki yang masih terlihat sangat muda, ia membawa korek api dalam keadaan sudah terbakar, artinya hitam. Di sebelah kaki kananya ada jerigen kecokelatan.

Aku beranjak dan melihat yang lain.

Figur kedua lelaki yang agak berusia matang, ia membawa sebuah paku berkarat yang besar dan panjang. Ia tersenyum aneh.

Figur ketiga... aku tak melihatnya dengan jelas, wajahnya tak terlihat. Wajahnya dipenuhi cat abu-abu, tapi tangannya keriput. Ia membawa sebuah lentera. Warnanya merah.

Dan juga...

"IZUNA! BANGUN!"

Semua bayangan itu sirna, ruangan disini tampak normal dan perlahan luntur.

Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, aku terperanjat. Kaget. Lalu bangun.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Sakit sekali dan aku terbatuk sebanyak lima kali.

Seutas suara penuh keprihatinan menyahut damai. "Oh astaga. Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan lalu mulai berbicara sendiri."

Berbicara sendiri?

Dengan jelas, aku melihat betapa ajaibnya diri ini. Di kelilingi 3 Uchiha yang panik bukan kepalang. Aku melongo, merasa tak sempurna sebab kejadian ini.

Punggungku terasa dingin sekali dan baru sadar kalau aku terjatuh di lantai, kepalaku sakit akibat benturan dan baru terasa sangat perih ketika aku berusaha bangkit.

Oh, luka goresan ini.

Obito berkomentar. "Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali, hanya memastikan."

"Ya, tanganmu menggapai-gapai langit." Itachi menambahi. "Apa ucapanku membuatmu buruk, Izuna?"

"Kak, apa mungkin Izuna kena Anemia? Dia mungkin kurang darah makanya pingsan begitu."

Aku tidak yakin kalau aku kurang darah.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja..." Aku tersenyum dan meyakinkan. "Aku mendapat mimpi aneh..."

"Mimpi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, kami semua yang ada di sana menoleh bersamaan, mengamati sang sumber suara yang datang dari pintu depan.

Itu Aria.

Dia memakai jas hujan, warnanya kuning. Pakaiannya setengah basah.

Oh, Tuhan.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Aku melihat lukisan."

Aria belum menjawab semua kebingungan ini juga keadaan ini. Kupikir dia tahu, terlihat dari wajahnya atau mungkin dia bisa menenangkan situasi ini.

Ketiga Uchiha ini mulai menceritakan soal tragedi demi tragedi yang terjadi beberapa hari ini, mereka memiliki keterangan yang berbeda-beda dari setiap cerita dan paragraf yang mereka ungkapkan. Aku sendiri tidak mau membicarakan soal apa yang terjadi atasku, aku merasa itu tak penting, aku tak ingin dia tahu soal ini.

Aria sendiri tidak kebingungan, merasa terganggu atau kesal seperti orang normal kebanyakan ketika dihujani pernyataan bodoh. Ia hanya mengamati lewat manik delima itu, berkaca pada diri kalau ia mengerti lalu melipat tangan di dada dan mengangguk-angguk paham.

Aria seperti sudah memprediksi dan tahu segala hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Itachi membalikan obrolan, ia menanyakan mengapa Aria menghilang akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia tak menjawab apapun selain menatapku datar.

"Kenapa?" Aku memulai, merasa risih ditatapi seperti itu dan semua obrolan yang labil ini terhenti begitu saja.

Aria memalingkan wajah. Ia menatap ke arah lain, tapi aku tahu ia sedang menyebutku. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya memastikan kalau kalian baik-baik saja. Aku mendapat telepon dari Fugaku-san katanya ada kecelakaan."

Itachi tertawa. "Yeah, kau benar Aria-chan. Mariko-san sudah mati dan mayatnya tercecer seperti sebuah Kornet kalengan! Kupikir dia terlindas sesuatu, tapi Uncle Obi bilang dia sudah mati sebelum ada di sana."

"Selera humormu macam sampah, Kak." Sasuke mendelik, bibirnya menjadi tajam tanpa ampun yang kemudian merajam obrolan.

"Oh begitu..." Aria tidak terkejut, ia menunjukan ekspresi tenang yang lazim bagiku. Lalu ia berkomentar begini. "Mariko-san? Oh, aku tahu soal itu. Aku ke sini bukan karena Mariko-san, tapi Fugaku-san bilang kalau di sini ada kebakaran dan Naruto juga bilang begitu."

Heran. Obito bertanya dengan nada tergesa-gesa. "Anaknya Namikaze?"

"Ya, Naruto yang itu, lalu siapa lagi? Dan Fugaku-san bilang di komplek ada kebakaran, makanya aku datang dan memastikan kalian."

"Naruto sedang study tour dan Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi terjatuh..."

"Bloody Hell! Aku bertemu dengan dia beberapa jam yang lalu, Obito! Kau mau mengatai kalau pikiranku tak stabil?"

"Aku tak bilang begitu, Aria. Aku hanya memberitahumu."

"Aria benar, mungkin aku yang salah..." Sasuke menjadi lesu mengingat kembali soal Naruto membuat penderitaannya semakin bertambah jelas. Aku tak tahu kalau dia akan terguncang dengan heboh seperti ini, tapi itu wajar, mereka sudah berteman lama.

Mungkin Naruto tak semengerikan dan seburuk Tobirama yang jelek itu. Bicara soal Tobirama, apa dia tewas ya?

Itachi mendadak tertawa dan sejujurnya aku kaget oleh tawa lepas itu, beberapa detik yang lalu atmosfer dingin menyelubungi ruangan ini dan dia meniup itu semua dengan mudahnya. "Ya, mungkin Naruto sudah membatalkan study tournya dan dia selamat dari tragedi ini, bukan begitu Uncle Obi?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." Obito mengerling, berpaling pada Aria dengan sorot misterius. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu sesuatu soal Karma?"

"Pembalasan, atau kau sedang membicarakan tentang kepercayaan orang? Kenapa kau membahas hal aneh begitu? Itu tak ada hubungannya!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ada kepercayaan mengatakan bahwa ketika kau lahir kau membawa Karma dari dirimu di kehidupan sebelumnya. Semacam itu, apa yang kau maksud adalah itu?"

"Bukan, Aria. Aku sedang membicarakan soal rawa itu."

"Jika kau membicarakan soal Karma yang itu..."

Aria membiarkan ucapannya menggantung, begitu penasaran aku dibuatnya, terpukau juga aku diperlakukan begini. Aku menunggu sebuah jawaban dan Aria menarik ucapan-ucapan itu dengan gerak-gerik yang setengah mempesona.

Ia memunggungi kami dan menatap lewat bahu. "Seharusnya kalian berhenti membicarakan soal itu, aku memberi saran. Hal itu tak perlu di bicarakan. Karena apa yang kau lakukan di dunia ini pasti ada balasannya..."

"Wow, sepertinya beberapa hari lalu ketika kau menemukan Izu kau tertarik dengan ini, Aria-chan?"

"Itu dulu, Itachi. Aku tak mau membahas ini terlalu dalam, ini mengerikan. Jika kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau akan tahu efek dominonya..."

Kupikir itu tak patut untuk Aria gambarkan, karena sejujurnya aku membenci ini. Aku terlalu takut.

"Apa kau mau mengatakannya, Aria-chan? Jika kau bersedia?"

"Tidak."

.

.

Soal kebakaran itu tidak pernah terjadi di sini. Kupikir Aria hanya membual karena terlalu gengsi datang kemari. Tapi Obito bilang Aria tidak pernah berbohong pada siapapun.

Beberapa tetangga di sini juga heboh, aku menguping dari balik jendela. Mereka menggosipkan soal kebakaran, beberapa Ambulance dan Pemadam Kebakaran mendapat telepon dari nomor yang sama dan bahkan di lakukan secara serempak.

Tapi mereka tidak menemukan apapun di lokasi dan warga sekitaran komplek menjadi bingung. Ketua Pemadam kebakaran mengamuk di buatnya, dia pikir warga komplek telah mempermainkan mereka.

Salah satu tetua di sini, Hiruzen kupikir itu namanya, menyatakan bahwa alamat yang ditujukan oleh Pemadam Kebakaran tidak tepat, tapi lokasinya memang ada di komplek ini. Hiruzen juga menyuruh untuk melacak nomor itu dan menghubunginya untuk dimintai keterangan, tapi Ketua tak menemukan apapun, hasilnya nihil dan nomor itu tak terdaftar sama sekali.

Ia berpikir itu mungkin nomor sekali pakai, tapi pihak yang menjual nomor itu tak pernah menjualnya dan nomor itu tak terdaftar!

Hah, sungguh mengerikan.

"Kau mau membahas soal kebakaran palsu itu atau Naruto?"

"Aku tidak mau membahas segalanya, Kak! Aku malas, aku ingin menghubungi Naruto tapi listrik mati lagi."

"Dasar Itachi dan Sasuke, kapan mereka bisa berhenti bertengkar?"

Aku tertawa kecil, menatap sang sumber suara sampai ia duduk di sofa, di sebelahku. "Hm, kurasa itu asyiknya menjadi Kakak dan Adik."

"Kau benar, Izuna. Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto..."

"Apa?"

"Aku tak yakin kalau itu Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ia berpaling kepadaku, menatap tajam seolah ada hal ganjil dari wajah. "Sebenarnya kejadiannya bukan aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi ada orang yang bersama Naruto kemudian kami berbicara."

"Aku tak paham, Aria..."

"Kau ingat apa yang Itachi katakan? Mariko-san mati, tapi dia terlihat sudah mati sebelum Polisi menemukan Mariko-san. Maksudku ia sudah mati sebelumnya, sebelum ia ada di TKP."

Aku mengangguk, mengingat kembali detailnya. "Ya, aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Naruto saat itu sedang berjalan bersama seorang pria, rambutnya hitam dan panjang. Ia memakai kimono putih dan soal Naruto, aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, dia tampak aneh."

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Dia tampak seperti mayat yang kaku. Aku sempat menanyakan akan kabarnya tapi Naruto terus menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama."

Mendadak aku merinding, seluruh tubuh ini terasa dingin. "Aria, Lalu apa yang dia katakan?"

 **"Kebakaran..."**

 **"Kebakaran... kebakaran..."**

 **"Sasuke tolong kebakaran, awas.."**

Aku mengsugesti diriku bahwa Naruto orang yang lucu dan hobi membual, tapi Aria berpikir kalau sesuatu seperti itu sangat salah dan tak lumrah. Ia terus berdalih bahwa Naruto terlihat sangat aneh dari sudut pandang Aria.

Pembicaraan ini terdengar dengan jelas oleh Obito, dia yang penasaran ikut berdendang dengan obrolan. Ada raut kesal dari wajah Aria, ia mungkin tak suka dikejutkan atau mereka memang sedang bermusuhan.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Lelaki berkimono putih dan berambut panjang?"

"Ya, Obito. Aku melihat Naruto bersamanya."

"Bukannya aku ingin menakutimu, tapi lelaki itu juga yang dilihat Sasuke saat penemuan mayat Mariko-san."

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan spektakuler menghancurkan suasana. Batinku menjerit ngeri akibat suasana tak masuk akal ini. Aku melihat Sasuke berlari cepat menuju pintu halaman depan begitupun dengan Itachi yang langsung menghubungi Polisi berserta rangkaian kalimat super cepat.

"Di luar!"

Aku bangun dan mencari dari mana sumber suara berasal, angin malam menyambutku dan bau plastik menggetarkan jiwa. Yang kulihat malam ini adalah laskar jingga dan kuning terlukis di langit hitam.

Asap tebal menghiasi, kelabu membutakan mata. Aku menyipitkan mata dan mencari tahu dan kebakaran ada di beberapa titik teracak.

Seluruh warga di landa panik.

"AAAAAAAA! APA ITU?"

Dari menatap langit aku menunduk, mengkoreksi apakah diriku salah lihat atau berhalusinasi. Aku melihat sebuah mayat tanpa kaki dan tangan tergeletak di tanah, tersulut sebuah api merah yang berani.

Seutas suara penuh keprihatinan terdengar sedih.

"Naruto?"

.

.

A/N : AAAAAAAAA... Makasih, beribu-ribu terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ini, maaf atas telat update ny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rest in Pieces (Karma)**

Benar. Itu memang Naruto. Setidaknya itu yang Itachi katakan sebelum ia frustasi dan pingsan akibat kehabisan tenaga, Sasuke yang lemas menjadi bisu seperti Pejabat Negara yang ketahuan Korupsi dalam artian dia diam dalam pemikiran yang tak jelas, sementara Obito menenangkan situasi dari para tetangga yang ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Meski ucapannya kebanyakan tidak ada yang di dengar para tetangga.

Para tetangga aneh itu mulai membual soal tragedi ini dan mengaitkannya pada kematian Mariko. Aku tahu ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan Mariko, tapi membuat lelucon sampah macam ini sungguh sangat tolol, meskipun kau membenci suatu individu, kau tak boleh membicarakan kejelekan mereka, Tuhan saja tidak melakukan itu.

Polisi yang datang berbeda dari sebelumnya, bukan lagi duo aneh yang tengkar hebat dengan Sasuke. Mereka hanya Polisi biasa yang tak banyak bicara, tapi masih muda di usia berkarirnya ini, jumlahnya ada 3 dan semuanya laki-laki, kecuali 1 orang yang agak kolot dengan muka serius.

Yang kutahu namanya Shimura Danzo, aku mendengar itu dari gadis pirang yang berdiri di sebelahku, kami sempat berkenalan dan katanya dia teman sekelas Sasuke. Yah, dia orang baik yang perhatian, alis matanya menyiratkan kalau dia hobi dandan dan anak orang kaya yang agak sombong soal fashion.

Dia banyak bercerita, tapi dia tidak kenal Naruto. Di sela-sela investigasi dia berkata kalau Ayahnya adalah seorang jurnalis dan menulis beberapa majalah misteri. Dia berkata dengan cepat kalau dirinya paham betul kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Dia tahu soal kutukan rawa dan soal Keluarga Hyuuga yang seluruhnya tewas.

Klaimnya terdengar acak-acakan dan investigasi atas kasus terdengar aneh, mungkin dia hanya mencuri dengar dari Ayahnya atau setengah-setengah membaca tulisan Ayahnya, tapi aku antusias untuk mendengar, aku ingin teman ngobrol.

Dalam sela cerita, aku terkesan bagaimana ia menyimpulkan di akhir atau kejutan tersohor yang dirinya pajang sebagai gertakan ala film hantu, jujur saja walau aneh aku senang mendengar setiap bait..

"Shion-san, kau tahu itu semua dari mana?"

Namanya Shion, dia tak memberitahu soal marga keluarganya, sama seperti Kimimaro

"Internet..."

"Hah?"

"Kau tak tahu internet, Izuna-kun?"

Aku memang orang dari masa lalu, mana tahu apa itu internet? Dan segala macam yang anak muda zaman sekarang katakan, sekarang aku menjadi sangat kolot dan kuno, seperti Kak Madara yang tak tahu apa-apa tapi bisa menjadi sok tahu karena dia memang selalu ingin ikut campur dengan urusanku.

"Ayahku, aku juga tahu sebagian dari Ayahku. Sebenarnya yang terkutuk itu tempat ini, bukan rawa yang sering di bicarakan."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

Gadis ini berbisik pelan, takut ketahuan seperti seekor ular, wajahnya sedikit mendekat dan bertumpu diantara kedua bahuku. Aku agak malu didekatnya, jujur dia gadis yang modern.

"Sejarah komplek ini kelam, banyak hal tak jelas dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun sekali, seperti pemilihan Presiden, setidaknya itu penyelidikan Ayah dan Pamanku, for your information, Pamanku itu editor. Setiap kejadian aneh datang selalu bermula dari komplek ini, beberapa orang yang percaya tahayul menyangkut pautkan itu semua dengan Karma dan Rawa, tapi kurasa masalahnya bukan ada di sana. Kenapa harus Rawa saja? Apa karena banyak penemuan mayat di sana? Kurasa itu hanya picisan. Siapa tahu kalau komplek ini yang dikutuk, mereka juga membicarakan soal lelaki berbaju putih dan tak lama kemudian kejadian aneh berulang kembali."

Lelaki berbaju putih? Paman? Kutukan? Holy Cow!

Dengan perasaan tak menentu dan deru napas yang tertahan aku menantang balas. "Itu hanya spekulasi 'kan, Shion-san? Mana ada komplek terkutuk."

Aku jadi ragu kalau dia sedang membual, tapi cara dia bicara membuatku merinding, dia benar-benar menyeramkan, entahlah, auranya seperti anak setan atau anak monster yang hobi merokok, semacam itulah. Dia berbeda dari sejak tadi kami bertemu, maksudku dia sangat aneh dan susah untuk aku jelaskan.

Shion berkacak pinggang, wajahnya menjauh, aku sedikit lega. Gadis ini terlihat sangat berbahaya. "Seseorang mengirimkan karma pada komplek ini bukan pada satu individu, karena jumlah warga di sini semakin banyak, kejadiannya makin aneh, Rawa itu hanya kambing hitam atau bisa kukatakan perantara."

"Kalau soal karma yang diturunkan? Temanku bilang kau akan selamat dari itu jika kau menurunkan karma pada garis keturunanmu."

"Hah? Aku baru mendengar soal itu, memang sih Pamanku pernah menceritakan soal itu sebelum dia tewas tertimpa Tronton."

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku takut..."

Dasar psikopat! Bagaimana ia bisa sangat tenang menceritakan hal mengerikan semacam itu? Tidak waras!

Dengan cara aneh ia tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan menghentikannya dan ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapanya Sasuke? Kau mirip dengannya hanya saja kau lebih friendly."

Benarkah? Aku ramah? Aku bukan anak ramah seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak seperti ini dan aku tipe orang yang pilih-pilih jika berbicara dengan manusia terlebih orang asing. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka orang bodoh atau orang-orang yang terlalu mendominasi.

"Mau ke rumahku? Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu, Izuna-kun!"

Tiba-tiba saja ia berkata begitu, ia sangat aneh dalam dominasi ini. Dia seperti sebuah adrenalin, apa dia pencandu? Aneh sekali.

"Itu tidak masuk akal, kau tahu?"

Shion mengkeryit, jelas dia tak suka dengan jawabanku. "Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bilang kalau kau dilarang bicara dengan orang asing, kau bukan anak-anak!"

Itu dia maksudku, aku hanya waspada. Lagi pula, ini terlalu berisiko. Sejak aku melihat lelaki aneh itu, lelaki berbaju putih itu aku jadi lebih sedikit waspada pada segalanya, apalagi setelah Aria cerita soal Naruto yang aneh dan lelaki yang kurasa sama.

Bukanya aku mau mencurigai atau bersikap buruk pada Shion, tapi hatiku berkata lain dalam hal ini.

"Kau mau tidak?" Dia bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan sorot mata tajam dan agak mengancam.

"Maaf, aku harus menjaga rumah."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya ia mengalah, namun dari itu semua ada maksud lain yang terselubung aku tak tahu apa itu yang jelas aku harus waspada pada gadis asing ini.

Ia melanjutkan. "Asal kau tahu Izuna-kun, kau tak akan mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Jadi...aku katakan sekali lagi, kau harus keluar dari komplek ini, setidaknya."

Kepalaku mendadak pusing, ucapannya... ucapannya itu... Apa maksud dari ini semua? Apa maksud pertemuan ini?

"Kau sedang mengancamku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengemukakan fakta, kau belum mendengar soal tempat ini di masa lalu, ya? Jika kau mendengarnya, kau pasti memilih kabur. Ngomong-ngomong tetap terjaga, aku tak mau kau gila gara-gara sebuah mimpi."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari lalu aku mengalami mimpi aneh, aku seperti menyaksikan pembunuhan ekstream. Aku tak tahu bagaimana merangkainya ke dalam cerita berbentuk klasik, yang jelas ini terlalu sulit kuutarakan.

Aku mendapatkan bekas luka lagi dan bekas luka sebelumnya masih membekas bagai kerak menempel. Kupikir itu akan hilang tapi semuanya bohong, aku mendapatkan luka baru seperti simbol lainnya. Luka itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang tak mau aku lihat dan aku temukan. Apakah ini pertanda lain?

Kembali pada mimpi, di sana aku menyaksikan pembunuhan, tapi aku merasa bahwa dirikulah yang sedang membunuh. Aku melihat sebuah paku...aku menyaksikan diriku mengambil paku itu sembari tertawa aneh dan berlari mengejar seseorang.

Dia takut, dia sangat takut dan aku menikmati ini semua. Aku menikmati apa yang aku lihat dan aku saksikan.

Ada banyak darah di sana, di tangaku, wajahku dan pakaianku! Semuanya seperti melodi dosa yang gaib. Aku mencintai permainan gila ini.

Aku membunuh!

Ya, aku membunuh seseorang menggunakan paku berkarat! Seperti mimpi kedua yang aku dapatkan! Pakunya mirip seperti yang ada di lukisan itu. Aku bahagia, aku senang melakukan ini di dalam mimpi setan itu.

Tapi sudahlah... Aku tidak akan bercerita soal mimpi itu. Itu terlalu aneh, terlalu jahanam. Aku telah melakukan dosa berat dengan hanya memikirkannya saja.

1 minggu telah berlalu dan malam ini sepi sekali, Polisi menyarankan agar tidak keluar malam dan mereka mengadakan patroli di sekitaran komplek mengingat akan kejadian Mariko dan Naruto.

Kupikir itu bagus, tapi tidak seluruhnya benar. Hasil identifikasi menyatakan kalau penemuan mayat terbakar itu memanglah Naruto, tapi anehnya nama Naruto terdaftar di penerbangan study tour. Bukankah Naruto tidak jadi ikut? Mengapa dia ada di absen hadir?

Yang aku dengar dari Sasuke itu sepertinya sungguhan, Naruto tidak pernah bersama orangtuanya, maksudku, mereka sibuk bekerja. Ketika berita penerbangan mengalami kecelakaan, kedua orangtua Naruto langsung menyelidiki beberapa jenazah untuk di telusuri. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan Naruto selain murid-murid yang hangus tanpa sisa.

Untuk bukti lain takut ini adalah kesalahan, pihak sekolah membuat laporan pada jasa penerbangan dan mengecek apakah Naruto benar-benar hadir atau tidak. Jawabannya terlalu aneh, Naruto terdaftar dalam penerbangan, dia ikut dalam pengecekan barang dan naik ke pesawat. CCTV juga menunjukan hal yang sama.

Bukankah ini sangat rumit? Tidak ada yang bisa dimintai keterangan, seluruh siswa sudah tewas bagai sapuan debu.

Bicara soal kesialan dan kejadian aneh, lelaki berbaju putih yang aku, Sasuke dan Aria lihat tidak muncul kembali. Bukannya aku mendambakannya, dia pembawa sial! Kurasa dirinya ada di balik kejadian ini, dia adalah dalangnya, dia adalah superheronya!

Juga...

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

Ada yang memulai, aku tahu itu suara siapa. Itu Itachi, aku yang sedang menatap jendela mengalihkan fokusku pada Itachi. "Jangan bicara menggantung!"

"Kau kaget."

"Tidak, katakan saja."

"Menurutmu Izuna, apa yang membawamu dan apa yang akan membuatmu kembali?"

"Hah?"

"Dengar, kau datang secara tiba-tiba lalu rangkaian kejadian aneh datang! Kau menyebut soal karma dan kau dapat karma? aku setuju soal itu karena aku pernah mendengarnya juga. Tapi maksudku begini..."

"Kupikir kehadiranku di sini akan menjawab sesuatu yang tak terjawab, Itachi." Aku tertawa aneh. "Jika benar kalau aku kena karma, seharusnya kalian tidak dilahirkan karena aku sudah mati dan kalian tidak seharusnya ada karena tidak ada penerus. Kau bilang kalau aku dan kalian memiliki hubungan darah."

Jelas pembicaraan ini menjadi bermasalah.

"Nah! Itu dia, mungkin ada seseorang yang mengirimmu kemari dan berusaha mengubah sejarah?"

"Kau pikir orang-orang akan percaya pada ucapanmu?"

Hening. Dalam keheningan ini aku menyeruput secangkir teh dan tiduran di sofa, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau kenal Shion?"

Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan hal lain tapi kenapa pembicaraan ini terus berlanjut?

"Shion? Anak jurnalis dari komplek sebelah. Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia berbicara soal masa lalu komplek ini, dia berkata kalau aku tahu sejarahnya aku tidak akan mau tinggal di sini. Tapi aku sudah sejak lama tinggal di sini dan tak pernah mendengar desas-desus aneh soal tempat ini."

Itachi tampak berpikir, ia seperti Pangeran yang mabuk wine beracun. "Mungkin mereka tidak mengatakannya. Aku juga tidak diberi tahu soal ini. Kenapa? Kau penasaran? Sebaiknya kau jangan mencaritahu, penasaran melahirkan mala petaka."

Sejujurnya aku hanya takut...

"Oh ya, soal mimpi..."

Mendadak perasaanku tak enak, bulu romaku berdiri. Itachi mengatakan hal yang salah. "Apa?"

"Apa hari ini kau bermimpi aneh?"

Dengan perasaan bergetar seperti kerasukan hantu jahanam, aku mengangguk sok keren. "Y-ya..."

"Apa dalam mimpi itu kau sedang berusaha membunuh Uncle Obi dengan paku berkarat?"

 **A/N : HOLAAAAA akhirnya bisa update lagi, maaf ini lama sekali soalnya saya sibuk di duta, hehehe. Untuk chap selanjutnya saya gak janji bakal cepet karena duta emang kejam tapi tenang ini akan tetap berlanjut. Mungkin part ini cuma dikit jadi maaf kalau misal kependekan. Semoga tulisan saya gak berubah soalnya beberapa waktu ini kena Wb. Terima kasih kpd teman-teman yg sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca, see you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rest in Pieces (Karma)**

"Mau kemana kau?"

Aku menoleh, sebenarnya hanya menatap lewat bahu. Di sana, di belakang sana, berdiri Sasuke dalam pelukan susu strawberry. Ia tampak mencurigai diriku untuk melakukan tindakan konyol dan bodoh lainnya. Aku jadi merasa kurang nyaman di perhatikan seperti ini. Jujur saja, dia jadi sangat menyebalkan bahkan melebihi Kak Madara, walau ucapan Kak Madara lebih lembut dibandingkan Sasuke. Tapi mereka sama-sama hobi mengatur.

"Aku ingin ke rumahnya Shion." Aku menjawab begitu, tanpa berpikir harus berbohong atau tidak. Aku tidak suka berbohong sebenarnya dan aku bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Shion?" Sasuke mengkeryit heran dan tak percaya. "Kau kenal Anak Aneh itu? Aku sih lebih baik menjauhi anak itu." Ia bergidik jijik hingga berpura-pura muntah. Berlebihan.

"Ya, dia mengajakku bicara, katanya dia akan memberitahu sesuatu. Suatu rahasia, kau mau ikut?"

"Ugh, dia tinggal di komplek lain dan itu jauh sekali. Kau butuh sepeda, Izuna..."

"Sepeda?" Aku agak terkejut ketika ia berkata demikian, bukan karena aku tak tahu apa itu sepeda, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana mengendarainya. Aku lebih suka jalan kaki atau main skateboard. "Aku tidak bisa naik sepeda, kau mau mengantarku?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir, di lihat dari wajahnya ia mau sekali ikut. Aku tahu ia sangat suka misteri dan memecahkan puzzle. Aku dapat membaca segalanya, bahkan hanya dengan melihat bayanyannya saja. Dia bukan tipe orang yang jujur jika membicarakan soal hati tapi perkataannya yang sulit di mengerti orang awam akan membuatmu tersinggung.

"Paman belum pulang, Izuna. Dan kita harus menjaga rumah, aku tidak mau membawa Aria kemari atau meminta dia untuk menunggu kita."

"Tabahlah, ia menghilang..."

Ya, dia menghilang setelah aku mendapatkan mimpi itu. Mengerikan bukan? Aku tidak membicarakan soal mimpinya, tapi soal bagaimana alur ini terkesan mengerikan. Obito menghilang, bertepatan dengan rangkaian mimpi yang aku terima saat itu. Itachi mencoba menghubungi beberapa pihak yang dia tahu, kenalan Obito hingga Rin mantan pacarnya, tapi tidak ada kemajuan, mereka tidak tahu kapan Obito terakhir kali terlihat.

Obito jadi terkesan menghilang di dalam kamarnya. Sebetulnya kami juga tak ingat kapan terakhir kali bertemu Obito, seolah kejadian ini memang disengaja atau sudah diatur sedemikian rupa.

Pasrah dan sedih akhirnya Itachi menelepon Polisi dan duo Polisi heboh bernama Deidara dan Akasuna yang menangani, juga satu lelaki seperti penyanyi grup band bernama Hidan, dia ini yang berkeliaran di lapangan dan sok ngartis.

Hidan ini relijius, tapi aneh, ia memakai kalung yang banyak dengan bentuk segitiga dikelilingi lingkaran. Kupikir ia semacam penyamun yang basi, tapi ucapannya yang berbelit dan sombong membuatnya terlihat seperti Pengacara. Pengacara yang banyak uang sekaligus Lintah Darat. Aku tidak suka dengan orang itu dan Sasuke terus mengoceh soal parfum Hidan yang bau debu. Tapi aku suka koleksi kalungnya dan Hidan bilang ia membelinya di Paris.

Deidara bilang mereka menutup kasus Mariko karena mendapat kebuntuan dari berbagai cabang. Beberapa rekan yang menangani ini juga hilang entah kemana, berbeda dengan kasus sebelumnya yang mati ketika menangani kasus yang ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Uh, bagus juga Setan itu.

"Ya sudah, aku ikut denganmu, Izuna. Aku tidak mau hal aneh terjadi padamu. Lagi pula, Kak Itachi sedang ada tugas kuliahnya. Ia kembali minggu depan."

Aku merendah. "Terima kasih."

"Aku akan mengambil sepeda di garasi, kau tunggu di sini."

Sasuke berlalu begitu cepat, aku bahkan tak sempat melihatnya berjalan melewatiku atau ketika ia membuka pintu depan. Aku duduk di depan pintu, menyender di tembok sembari berpikir bagaimana aku bisa kembali atau soal Shion yang aku sendiri tidak memercayainya seratus persen.

Sasuke sebenarnya berkata benar, Shion itu aneh. Dia agak cantik dan aku sedikit suka dengan warna rambutnya, matanya dan cara ia bicara. Tapi ia mengerikan, ia seperti Psikopat, bahkan ia tak terganggu ketika melihat mayat Naruto yang terbakar.

Lama sekali, aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal, Sasuke masih mengambil Sepeda di garasi. Aku sempat berpikir kalau ia pingsan di dalam sana. Ia belum makan dan hanya minum susu seharian, perutnya akan menderita. Percayalah. Semua orang akan begitu, walaupun kau bisa bertahan hidup dengan hanya minum air saja selama 3 minggu.

Sebelum Sasuke datang, aku mendengar suara gedebruk beberapakali tapi aku pura-pura tidak mendengar, aku lelah dan bosan juga tak mau mencari tahu. Keingintahuan melahirkan petaka. Aku dengar tetangga kami hobi kelahi dan itu mungkin hal yang biasa di dengar oleh tetangga yang baik, mungkin itu semacam kekerasan rumah tangga.

 **'Bruk'**

 **'Bruk'**

 **'Bruk'**

Suara itu kembali lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan beritme dari yang sebelumnya. Aku memikirkannya sejenak, menelaah apakah suara itu keluar dari seseorang atau sesuatu, suara itu mirip seperti bola karet yang memantul di tangga kayu reot. Aku rasa kami tidak memiliki benda seperti itu di dalam sini.

 **'bruk'**

 **'bruk'**

 **'bruk'**

Suara terdengar, kali ini sangat keras dan kemudian bertambah keras. Aku bangkit dari duduk, merapikan kemejaku dan memendarkan mata ke seluruh penjuru, mencoba merasakan sekitar dengan prediksiku.

"Apa aku sudah gila ya?"

Aku berjalan menjauhi pintu, mengecek setiap ruangan tanpa cela sekalipun. Dari mulai lantai atas, bawah, tengah bahkan kamar mandi dan kantor milik Fugaku. Aku yakin sekali, suara-suara itu bukan berasal dari sana, bukan berasal dari luar atau dari ruangan di seberang sana, suara itu bukan berasal dari kamar mandi atau tempat payung.

Aku takut. Aku takut sekali.

Aku kembali ke tempat asal, berdiri di depan pintu sembari melipat tangan. Dalam beberapa saat suara gedebruk itu kembali terdengar, kali ini terdengar seperti orang marah yang haus darah. Rahangku mengeras, wajahku memucat, aku bergemetar heboh, aku ngeri sendiri, aku berubah menjadi patung di tengah ruangan.

Suara itu. Suara itu ada di balik dinding! Ya! Di balik dinding!

Kutempelkan telingaku pada dinding, meneguk ludah dan merasakan sensasi yang ada. Aku hampir saja menangis, aku takut sekali.

 **'kekekekekek** '

Ada suara! Aku mendengar suara tawa! Sumpah, itu suara tawa yang mengerikan. Aku benar-benar bersumpah, aku ngeri.

"Si-siapa itu? Siapa di sana?"

 **'Kekekeke'**

 **'Dug'**

Sebuah tangan mencengkramku, sangat kasar dan heboh. Aku menoleh pelan dengan wajah berkeringat. Aku melihat pemadangan yang mengerikan, rahangku hampir patah, aku melihat sosok hitam gosong berbulu putih bermanik merah yang tengah marah.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

.

.

.

"Astaga, Izuna! Kau tak perlu kaget begitu! Kau penakut!"

"Sa-sasuke.."

Itu Sasuke, ia memakai topeng Halloween berbentuk manusia serigala yang bau apak. Ia tertawa keras, sangat keras hingga terjatuh karena aku langsung mendorongnya ketika aku berteriak.

"Dasar bodoh, kupikir kau yang membuat suara-suara aneh itu. Kau membuatku takut."

Aku marah, aku jadi bodoh dan aku tak suka begitu. Tapi Sasuke tidak meminta maaf atau mengoceh karena aku mendorongnya, ia menyukai kebodohan ini dan tertawa sepanjang detik ketika aku mengoceh tak jelas, aku bahkan tak ingat hal apa yang sedang aku bicarakan.

"Kau muncul dari mana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatapku jahil, lalu melempar topeng buluk itu kesembarang arah. Ia melipat tangan di dada dan tertawa kasar. "Belakang sana." Ia menunjuk dengan sebuah kode mata. "Kau serius begitu sih, kenapa kau?"

"Aku mendengar suara di balik dinding." Jawabku kesal.

"HAH? Kau apa?"

"Aku mendengar suara orang di balik dinding dan suara gedebruk yang keras. Aku sudah memeriksa semuanya dan suara itu berasal dari dinding."

"Aneh."

"Bagaimana soal sepedanya?" Tanyaku parau, jantungku masih berdetak tak karuan. Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan ini karena Sasuke tampak tak peduli.

"Bannya kempes, aku akan meminta Kei untuk membereskan ini."

"Kei?" Nama itu terdengar asing bagiku. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya.

"Keitakuno Urina. Dia anak yang heboh, ayo kita ke rumahnya."

Rumah anak itu ada di seberang kami, aku belum pernah mengunjunginya atau melihat siapa penghuninya, aku terlalu terpaku pada kejadian mengerikan akhir-akhir ini. Rumah anak itu lumayan, ada pohon Maple dan Apel di depannya. Buahnya banyak sekali dan aroma manis mengelilinginya, aku jadi lapar.

Sasuke membawaku ke belakang rumah Ini, ia bilang Kei suka sekali berada di garasi dan membuat kerajinan tangan, ia pernah diberi satu kerajinan mobil-mobilan dari kayu. Sasuke menunjuk ketika mendengar suara auman mesin, aku juga mencium bau resin beberapa cat dan juga tiner.

Ketika kami muncul, seseorang dari dari balik mobil bak terbuka terlihat, segumpal rambut pirang yang halus menyembul dari balik mobil bak terbuka. Aku hanya melihat rambut pirang pucat yang berponi dan manik biru cerah yang besar seperti kelereng kristal. Sasuke melambaikan tangan dan anak itu mendekati kami.

Ketika aku melihatnya aku merasa bahwa dia seusia denganku, dia agak pendek dengan kulit putih yang nyaris pucat, rambut panjang sebahunya ia biarkan terurai tanpa mengikatnya. Dia cantik sekali dan senyumnya manis, pantas saja Sasuke tidak berhenti tersenyum padanya, ia bahkan lebih cantik ketimbang Aria.

"Halo, Uchiha. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" Ia bertanya sembari menyeka keringat di dahi. Suaranya pelan sekali aku nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Siapa ini?" Ia berpaling padaku dan aku malu setengah mati, anak ini bahkan memanggil Sasuke dengan marga kami bukan dengan nama panggilan. Bukankah itu manis sekali?

"Dia Izuna, saudaraku. Aku datang ke sini mau pinjam pompa angin, ban sepedaku kempes."

Ia heran. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah Shion, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya."

"Shion? Oh, anak itu. Kau mau naik sepeda yang mana? Bukankah itu sudah kecil bagimu?"

"Ya, bagaimana ya? Kei, kau mau meminjamkan kami sepeda?"

"Kita naik mobil saja, biar Kakakku yang mengantar kalian."

Kei menghilang, aku dengar ia berbicara dengan Kakak perempuannya. Ia pakai kacamata dan terlihat pendiam, Kakaknya sangat tinggi, seperti pemain basket andalan. Tubuhnya atletis dengan otot-otot kecil di lengan, ia bahkan terlihat seperti anak laki-laki.

Kei mendekat, menatap satu persatu dari kami. Ia tersenyum, mata birunya berkilauan. "Kakakku setuju, aku akan ganti baju dulu."

"Terima kasih, Kei. Kau memang teman terbaikku."

Kei hanya tersenyum pada Sasuke dan menghilang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya berdiam diri, aku memandangi jalanan dan sesekali melihat Kei yang ada di depan kami. Kakaknya sangat mirip dengan dia, hanya saja matanya berwarna hijau. Kei yang sudah berganti pakaian terlihat santai, ia memakai kaos hijau dan celana pendek berwarna hitam, cocok sekali untuk musim ini. Aku belum pernah melihat ada anak yang semenarik dia, dia benar-benar cantik dan mungkin aku akan naksir padanya. Aku suka rambutnya, pasti halus sekali dan ia memiliki aroma cokelat yang hangat.

Tanpa sengaja aku sudah tersenyum sendiri, aku merasa aneh.

"Izuna, jangan melihat Kei seperti itu." Sasuke berbisik lirih, aku menoleh dan bermasa bodoh. "Kau akan menyesal kalau sampai naksir dia. Dia itu cowok loh."

"HAH?" Aku berteriak. "HAH?"

Kei menoleh, ia merasa tak nyaman. "Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Kei, maafkan aku."

Sasuke tertawa sambil menyikut rusukku, aku rasa ia telah keliru dan sedang mempermainkan aku! Tak mungkin kalau Kei seorang anak laki-laki, aku yakin sekali kalau ia perempuan. Suaranya saja pelan dan halus, aku rasa tidak ada seorang anak lelaki pun yang memiliki suara selembut ini.

Dasar Sasuke, kuhajar kau lain kali.

.

.

.

Kami tiba di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar yang bahkan dapat menampung 10 ekor Gajah sekaligus. Ada pohon Pinus dan Venus sebagai hiasan. Aku bahkan melihat mobil yang banyak dan landasan helikopter! Wah, Shion benar-benar kaya raya. Aku menganggumi rumah ini, sungguh, ini bagus sekali. Aku sampai menaruh iri dan dengki padanya. Andai saja Ayah dan Ibuku masih ada dan masih bekerja, mungkin aku dan Kak Madara bisa hidup makmur!

Ketika aku hendak melangkah, Kei menarik lenganku hingga menabrak pintu mobil. Aku terkejut dan kesakitan, tapi aku menahannya karena malu. Kakak dari Kei ini mengangguk dan ia berpamitan untuk kuliah. Kami menatap mobil merah milik Kakaknya Kei sampai tak terlihat lagi, saat itu manik biru kelereng kristal milik Kei menatapku.

"Aku harus bicara padamu, Izuna-san. Ini penting, biarkan dia pergi dulu."

"Baiklah."

Aku membiarkan Sasuke pergi sendirian menuju halaman berpagar jangkung milik Shion. Aku agak kaget dengan gelagat Kei, tapi kubiarkan dia begitu ketika aku melihat wajah seriusnya di sana.

Ia berbisik. "Izuna-san. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke-san. Kau tahu? Dia paling tidak suka aku panggil 'Uchiha' dan dia tak pernah tersenyum padaku."

"Um..." Aku diam, kemudian berpikir soal ini dan itu.

Ya, Kei benar. Dia terasa aneh, dia tak pernah tertawa sekeras itu, jahil atau bahkan tersenyum. Kecuali pada Obito atau Aria, ia hanya menghormati kedua orang itu.

"Izuna-san... Sasuke-san tidak pernah memanggilku Kei. Dia memanggilku Blank Paper, yang artinya bodoh."

"Itu berarti..."

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan, aku dikejutkan oleh ledakan yang amat teramat besar. Tubuhku dan Kei terpental cukup jauh, hingga punggung kami bergesekan dengan jalanan yang kasar. Bajuku sobek dan Kei mengalami luka di kedua sikunya.

"Izuna-san!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi tidak dengan apa yang aku lihat. Rumah Shion meledak, dengan api yang berkobar-kobar membumbung tinggi di angkasa.

 **A/N : HOLAAAAAA, akhirnya bisa update juga. Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ini. Maaf atas keterlambatannya, semoga saya bisa update cepet ya *cheers***


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rest in Pieces (Karma)**

Tanpa cela, tidak ada satupun ruang yang tak terbakar. Di depanku, berdiri kokoh Ksatria Api yang gagah berani, membakar segalanya seperti mengajak perang. Larut dalam keadaan aku tak tahu kalau sedari tadi diam seperti Tikus yang terjaring perangkap super.

Hitam dan merah yang aku lihat, seperti dua sisi manusia yang berlainan. Aku menemukan sedikit fakta soal ini, tempat ini terbakar hebat. Tapi, siapa yang membakarnya? Kupikir Sasuke tidak akan pernah BISA melakukan kehebohan ini dan melihat bahwa Sasuke yang terlihat agak aneh, aku curiga jika dia 'makhluk' yang mirip dengannya, yang waktu itu aku dan Itachi lihat.

Ya, makhluk itu. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu semacam Sasuke palsu atau sejenis itu. Dan dia sudah berani mencelakai orang, membuat kami mati dan membuat semua orang menanggung akibatnya. Dia sudah berbuat dosa, dia sudah melampauinya. Dia harus diusir, dia harus dikutuk!

Tapi sepertinya Kei tak berselera mendengar ini, maksudku bercerita kalau orang yang kami lihat bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia akan berpendapat bahwa aku sama gilanya dengan kejadian ini dan dia akan melemparku ke rumah sakit jiwa. Aku cukup mengerti dan aku paham.

"Kita dalam masalah!" Seseorang berteriak lantang penuh ketakutan yang mujarab, entah siapa namanya, aku tak mengenalinya.

Anak itu ada di sebelahku, berjarak beberapa senti tempat di mana aku berdiri, ada kepulan asap mengitari tubuhnya. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah anak itu. Suaranya agak samar sebab telingaku berdengung, tapi aku rasa dia anak laki-laki.

Kepalaku basah dan lembab setelah beberapa menit berdiri di sini, mungkin efek kebakaran? Tidak mungkin, tentu saja bukan begitu. Ini juga bukan hukan dan hujan tidak seaneh demikian.

Seseorang membuat air dari selang rumah, ukurannya lumayan besar dari yang pernah aku lihat, anak di sebelahku berteriak-teriak agar menjauh, membuat komando asal. Dia berisik, tapi ini perlu.

"Izuna-san, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Di sini berbahaya!"

Kala aku sadar, aku sudah diajak berlari, berlari menjauhi kerumunan api yang takut tersebar ke arah yang berlawanan, aku tidak sendirian, ada beberapa anak seusia denganku ikut berlari setelah para orang dewasa memaki mereka dengan umpatan kasar.

Di perempatan beberapa dari mereka berpencar dan hanya ada satu anak yang ikut dengan diriku. Itu anak yang ada di sebelahku, sepertinya dia memiliki ketertarikan lebih dengan kami berdua.

Kukunci mulutku rapat untuk menahan tangisan plus sesak napas akibat asap hitam yang tebal, tapi nalarku tergerak untuk membukanya saja. Untuk berteriak dan menggila bak pembunuh berantai.

"Kupikir sekarang sudah cukup jauh." Anak yang ikut berlari dengan kami menyahut damai. Dia menekuk lutut, setengah berlutut dan tampak masam. Pertahanannya hancur dan ia langsung jatuh ke lantai aspal.

Aku sekarang dapat melihat anak ini, anak yang sedari tadi berlari bersama kami. Dia lumayan tinggi dan agak aneh dari yang aku lihat tentang dia. Ia memiliki rambut merah yang sadis, maksudku nyaris seperti segumpal darah. Ada kantung mata hitam di sana, ia memiliki manik mata biru yang jernih dan tenang seperti es batu.

Kulitnya putih sekali.

"Bagus, sepertinya kita sudah cukup jauh." Kei menghela napas, ia gemetaran. Aku tak tahu kalau efek ledakan barusan akan seperti ini, telingaku juga masih berdengung, sepertinya aku akan tuli.

"Uh, panas sekali." Sejumput rambut Kei singkirkan, segera ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat gradasi warna orenji di langit biru. Warna yang bagus, mengingatkanku pada Naruto.

"Ini parah, ngomong-ngomong aku Sabaku Gaara. Kalian anak komplek sebelah 'kan?"

Kei mengangguk dan aku tersenyum pada anak ini. "Ya, aku tahu siapa kau. Kau anak Kepala Komplek ini."

"Betul, kejadian yang mengerikan. Terakhir aku melihat ledakan ini sekitar beberapa hari lalu. Kemudian ini, kurasa aku benar-benar kena terror." Jelas Gaara sedikit tegang. Ia semacam tak mau menceritakannya. Wajahnya ketakutan.

"Memangnya sebelumnya pernah ada kejadian ini? Aku tak mengerti." Aku bertanya bodoh, itu bukan pertanyaan yang bagus.

"Pernah. Beberapa hari lalu, setelah komplek kalian heboh oleh mayat Mariko-san dan Naruto, aku tidak melihat itu, aku hanya mendengar itu dari Kimimaro. Tapi berita ini cukup menghebohkan dan langsung jadi trending di Sosial Media. Shion menjadi salah satu pelopor, ia membuat berita buruk di website pribadinya dan mendapat banyak uang! Views Blognya juga bertambah."

Kei membenarkan. "Kurasa, Shion-san terlalu berlebihan. Aku juga membaca beritanya di website itu dan semua beritanya itu dibuat-buat, dia mungkin mendapat akibatnya."

"Ya, dia membuat berita bohong. Dan aku tidak suka tulisannya itu, Keluarga Besar Uzumaki dan Namikaze sedang membicarakan ini dan dianggap sebagai pelanggaran IT!"

Gaara menjelaskan dengan penuh kasih tapi ada beberapa bait yang tak aku mengerti istilahnya. Aku diam saja dan tak bertanya, aku akan dianggap aneh dan ketinggalan zaman, memang, aku bukan dari zaman ini. Istilah-istilah itu terasa bagai mantra bodoh di telingaku.

Oh, telingaku sekarang tak berdengung lagi. Bagus. Aku tidak jadi tuli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sedang apa di sini?" Gaara bertanya, ia menatapku aneh. "Kau mirip Sasuke, tapi kau terasa lain."

"Aku Uchiha Izuna, masih ada hubungan saudara dengan Sasuke. Salam kenal."

"Oh, Uchiha yang lain. Kupikir hanya keluarga Sasuke saja satu-satunya Uchiha di bumi ini"

Detik berlalu dan kepulan asap hitam perlahan menghilang, aku melihat beberapa unit pemadam kebakaran berlalu lalang, jumlahnya ada 6 kemudian menjadi 9 lalu terakhir aku menghitung ada 12, kurasa kebakaran itu cukup membuat kegemparan aku tak mau berkelana di sana dan tak mau terlibat dalam ini.

Gaara mengajakku pergi dari sini, ia bilang ia ingin makan sesuatu. Aku tak tahu apa itu, dia tidak mengatakannya, di tengah-tengah perjalanan aku melihat orang yang tak asing di mataku. Di belakang mereka ada beberapa unit mobil Polisi dan sirine yang berisik, lampu biru dan merah mewarnai trotoar, warna yang membuatku tak nyaman.

"Bocah Uchiha, kau lagi. Sepertinya kau memang tak lepas dari tragedi ya?"

"Deidara-san." Aku memanggil, ada senyum aneh di wajahnya ketika aku begitu. "Kupikir kau mundur dalam kasus di komplek ini."

"Bukan begitu, aku kebetulan saja sedang ada di sini, maksudku aku yang paling dekat dengan posisi ini. Kalian sendiri?"

Ia berlagak sok tegas, tapi wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi gelisah, seperti kehilangan atau semacamnya. Aku tak mau bertanya perihal tragedi yang menimpanya, mungkin ia tak mau membahas ini, aku yakin sekali. Lagi pula, aku tak mau membuat keributan di dalam keributan.

"Tumben, mana Sasuke?"

Aku dan Kei beradu pandang. "Dia tidak bersama kami." Aku menjawab begitu.

"Memang seharusnya begitu, karena dia berisik sekali." Keluh Polisi ini garing, ekspresi sendunya berubah kesal seketika kala mendengar nama itu. Dia ini memang membenci Uchiha kecil ini. Ya, dia memang menyebalkan. Dan patut di benci, ya, begitu.

"Sasuke memang berisik." Aku tertawa begitupun Gaara. "Ngomong-ngomong, Si Merah ini bilang kalau di Komplek ini pernah terjadi ledakan yang sama, mungkin pelakunya sama?"

Deidara menatapku heran. "Aku tak tahu ada kasus yang sama, mungkin itu dari Divisi lain, Divisi dan Tim lain yang menanganinya, tidak semua kasus aku tahu, kecuali kasus besar."

"Begitu ya..."

"Bicara soal kasus besar, ada yang aneh soal Si Mariko ini dan aku pikir aku harus mengatakan ini padamu, Izuna."

Aku tertawa. "Sekarang aku tahu alasanmu di sini."

.

.

Kei dan Gaara tidak bersamaku, Deidara mengusir mereka disertai kalimat-kalimat jahat yang membuatmu sakit hati plus mengantarkan mereka ke rumah masing-masing, dia hanya bercanda tentang meledek, kupikir dia begitu agar kelihatan keren.

Polisi muda ini mengajakku ke toko burger, seperti kebiasaan Polisi gendut yang pemalas. Aku banyak membaca serial pembunuhan dan lelaki gendut selalu ada sebagai pengorbanan yang tak terelakan, kasihan.

Dia memilih tempat paling ujung dekat pintu 'Only Staff' kupikir di sana cukup aman untuk menceritakan hal-hal yang bersifat rahasia, aku mengira begitu karena dia sudah membuktikannya. Di sini agak sepi, suaramu tak akan terdengar oleh pengunjung meja lain.

"Kau mau mengajakku bicara apa?"

Deidara menunjukkan sikap tak biasa, mungkin ini alasan kenapa ia bertingkah aneh saat aku tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku sudah memberikan sample DNA dari Mariko kepada tim Forensik. Tapi mereka bilang itu bukan Mariko, itu DNA milik laki-laki, seorang pria dewasa. Awalnya aku pikir simpanan Hiyashi ini memang lelaki tulen, gay, semacamnya lah. Tapi itu adalah hal lain."

Aku tidak paham soal fisika atau soal tubuh manusia. Tapi aku merasa kalau cerita Deidara menuntunku dan menyeretku ke dalam kisah buruk yang tak mengenakan. Aku menebaknya asal, semoga saja tidak begitu.

"Izuna, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Fugaku sebelumnya?"

"Fugaku? Tidak. Kenapa?"

Aku menerka-nerka labil. Pikiranku berkelana jauh mencari seorang kenalan, Deidara tersenyum kecil agak sedikit keji, menyukai soal kejanggalan ini, aku tertawa dalam hati, ingin meledak. Ingin sekali aku mendengar kisah dibalik senyum itu

Pada akhirnya hanya jentikan jari yang menari di atmosfer. "Sebelumnya, keluarga Yamanaka pernah melapor soal penganiayaan tapi tersangka berhasil kabur, tim menemukan rambut di TKP dan membawa Sample itu ke Lab. Di sana, mereka menemukan bahwa rambut itu milik mantan anggota Polisi yang mengundurkan diri dan bekerja menjadi Akuntan."

Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan agak tergesa tapi baik. "Dia tertangkap, tersangka melakukan pembelaan dan berkata bahwa dirinya dikendalikan atau semacamnya, Hakim berpendapat bahwa dia gila, jadi dia di masukan ke RSJ."

Mendadak aku merinding. Dingin sekali. Sedingin es dan aku tidak pernah hingga merasa semengerikan ini.

"Jangan bilang kalau orang gila itu..."

Deidara tertawa. "Orang gila itu Fugaku."

Aku menemukan kejanggalan dan aku mengemukakan sebuah pertanyaan. Kepalaku berputar bodoh berusaha untuk jenaka. "Tunggu dulu, tapi mayatnya itu, mayat itu terlihat seperti seorang wanita dan Itachi bilang itu Mariko."

"Oh, aku lupa mengatakan. Mayat itu terlihat seperti perempuan karena si mayat pernah melakukan rangkaian operasi plastik, dia Trangender..."

"Siapa yang mau menjadi Transgender? Jangan gila!"

"Aku menemukan video wasiat dari Fugaku, sebuah pengakuan. Di sana, dia berkata bahwa dia dipaksa melakukan itu. Tebak oleh siapa?"

"Oleh lelaki yang mengenakan Kimono Putih? Makhluk berpakaian hitam yang membawa tongkat?" Aku asal menjawab.

"Betul. Dia adalah virus, hampir semua kejadian aneh selalu mengacu pada lelaki ini. Malam saat keluarga Hyuuga dibantai, TKP menyatakan lelaki berkimono putih menjadi orang terakhir terlihat. Kemudian dia muncul di hampir setiap kematian orang-orang, dia muncul bagai virus."

"Wow, itu mengerikan."

"Izuna tunggu dulu, bicara soal orang aneh. Apa kau tadi mengatakan soal manusia atau anomali berpakaian hitam dan membawa tongkat? Tongkat kuning yang mempunyai relik aneh?"

Ah! Kelepasan aku rupanya! Betul, aku sedang membicarakan orang itu.

Biar aku perjelas ini kepada pendengar setia dari kisahku. Jika kalian melupakan soal ini, makhluk berpakaian hitam yang membawa tongkat itu adalah anomali yang aku lihat waktu itu, ketika aku mengalami kecelakaan, kala kisah roman penuh liku ini bermula.

Dia adalah makhluk hitam yang melompat dari jendela kamarku. Makhluk aneh yang agaknya dapat memanipulasi gravitasi dengan tongkat melayang menimpa kepalaku. Kecelakaan itu sekaligus membuatku hidup dan menetap pada zaman ini. Zaman di mana tidak seharusnya aku berada.

Ah aku hampir melupakan soal ini, soal dia.

"Memangnya kenapa, Dei?"

Lelaki pirang ini membetulkan posisi duduk ia tampak ragu dan tak nyaman, benar-benar tidak nyaman untuk menjelaskan. Manik biru itu memutar basi lalu beralih padaku dalam sekejap.

"Ucapanmu terasa familiar, aku pernah mendengar soal itu sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengingat detailnya. Kalau tidak salah, setahun yang lalu ada pencurian di museum dan mereka kehilangan koleksi tongkat yang terbuat dari kuningan, agaknya itu dipercaya memiliki kekuatan mistis, itu keterangan yang ada di deskripsi. Catatan CCTV membuktikan kalau manusia serba hitam yang mengambilnya, tapi dia melakukannya dengan halus, maksudku dia selalu berada di titik buta CCTV, jadi kami tidak bisa melakukan scanning wajah dan tongkat itu sesuatu yang lucu."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Katanya itu dapat membawamu ke masa depan? Memainkan tatanan waktu. Sebuah mitos, jangan dipercaya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mendapat e-mail dari Itachi, katanya dia sedang liburan, kenapa dia tidak mengajakmu?"

"Liburan? Liburan apa? Dia sedang kuliah."

"Kau lupa atau bodoh sih? Semenjak Fugaku di bawa ke RSJ, Itachi tidak pergi kuliah. Ayolah, kau tidak tahu apa yang mereka sembunyikan. Aku tahu sebuah kebenaran."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Deidara..."

"Dengar, sejak kemunculanmu dan Sasuke bilang kau bagian dari Uchiha, aku merasa curiga. Dalam catatan kepolisian, keluarga Uchiha seharusnya hanya tersisa Sasuke, Fugaku, Itachi dan Obito "

"Kenapa begitu? Kemana yang lain?"

"Ada semacam kejadian aneh, tapi aku tidak tahu, catatan itu disegel aku tidak bisa membacanya. Tapi, ada catatan lama yang bisa terbuka, sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu ada laporan Orang Hilang dan itu adalah kau, Izuna."

.

.

.

 **A/N : AAAAAAA, terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri dan menunggu FF gak jelas ini hehe, maaf nunggu lamaaaa soalnya ya gak ada kesempatan buat nulis sama buntuu hehe, but, sekali lagi, terima kasih. (salam cinta dari author) untuk kaliaaaan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rest in Pieces (Karma)**

"Jadi maksudmu, aku hilang sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku bilang namamu sama seperti anak yang hilang 50 tahun lalu. Kasus itu sudah berdebu, dianggap kurang menarik, Divisi Kepolisian di Kota ini macam sampah, jadi mereka merelakan kasus ini begitu saja. Karena tidak menghasilkan uang ataupun Media."

Deidara membuat jeda sembari mengunyah kentang goreng setengah hangus.

Ia melanjutkan. "Keluarga Pelapor tidak memberi keterangan lebih berupa foto, hal-hal penting semacam itu. Jadi kasus ini sulit sekali untuk diusut, makanya mereka punya kesempatan menutup kasus ini. Padahal ini bisa jadi kasus besar! Yah, karena mereka lebih mementingkan uang dan popularitas, padahal ini menyangkut hidup seorang manusia."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Keluarga itu? Apakah mereka membuat semacam tuntutan?"

"Arsip soal Uchiha kebanyakan di segel, aku tidak mengerti dan hanya soal anak hilang itu saja yang bisa dibuka. Arsip itu ada banyak sekali, sama seperti seluruh rambut di kepalamu."

"Kau tahu darimana semua ini?"

"Ketika di Akademi Kepolisian, aku hobi membaca artikel kriminal. Aku mendengar hal-hal yang aku sebutkan tadi dari blog Anonymous, benar atau tidaknya aku tak tahu. Dia itu penulis nomor satu yang banyak diminati, makanya aku memiliki kecenderungan percaya padanya. Dia bilang para Uchiha pergi ke suatu tempat. Tahun berlalu, kemudian bermunculan Uchiha lain..."

Aku sedikit heran mendengarnya. "Uchiha yang lain?"

"Ya, seperti Kagami dan orang-orang aneh yang sok idealis. Beberapa Uchiha ada yang menjadi pejabat negara."

"Aneh..."

"Kemudian sesuatu terjadi, para Uchiha menghilang, semacam di Genosida, tapi tak tampak. Mereka menghilang di Publik, lalu digantikan beberapa orang dari Yamanaka dan Nara."

Deidara tampak tertarik dengan cerita ini. Ia bahkan tak henti-hentinya menggerak-gerakan jemari, seperti kebiasaan orang pintar yang kena stroke. Aku terus membiarkannya berbicara, tapi lama-lama aku menjadi pusing karena ia menceritakan sesuatu yang tak aku pahami sama sekali.

Aku mengucapkan kembali kalimat-kalimat itu dengan cepat. "Arsip yang di segel, blogger Anonymous dan peran Pemerintah di ambil alih oleh Yamanaka dan Nara. Bukankah itu terlalu kebetulan?"

"Pelaku penyerangan keluarga Yamanaka adalah Fugaku, jadi terlihat seperti dendam. Hyuuga, aku tidak mengerti. Keluarga Hyuuga naik pamor pada era sekarang, mereka tak terlihat ada kaitannya dengan kejadian Uchiha di masa lalu. Tapi jika kau menarik benang, apa yang terjadi antara Hyuuga-Uchiha-Yamanaka itu saling berkaitan. Apa kau berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan, Izuna?"

"Kau tahu? Ayahku dulu menamai Keluarga Hyuuga dengan sebutan Si Samar, karena mereka pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jujur saja, aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh."

Deidara tertawa garing. "Aneh itu relatif. Ayo kita bertemu lagi besok dan mulai menyusun puzzle. Aku akan ajak beberapa orang, kita bertemu di sini lagi saat jam makan siang!"

.

.

.

Deidara bilang beberapa, tapi aku hanya melihat Aria. Ya, Yuzuru Aria. Aku bahkan hampir lupa soal gadis ini. Dia sempat menanyakan soal Obito dan Itachi dengan wajah gusar, aku bilang, aku tak melihat mereka sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Dan aku menceritakan soal Sasuke padanya, ia tak menunjukkan gejala yang baik atau ekspresi yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

Hanya saja, wajahnya menjadi muram dan pucat pasi kala aku menyebut-nyebut soal Sasuke yang meledak bersama rumah Shion. Aku rasa ia tak mempercayai kisahku atau dia punya cerita lain yang terlihat benar. Memang aku merasa aneh soal Sasuke yang ini, aku merasa kalau ia bukan Sasuke.

Aria bahkan tak mengomentari ini sebagai ketelitianku dalam bercerita. Aku agak tersinggung.

Deidara datang paling akhir, ia bilang ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas. Dan kemudian dia datang bersama lelaki berambut perak yang nyentrik, seorang Polisi yang aku bilang mirip vokalis utama sebuah band rock. Dia kali ini tampak serius dan tak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, aku pikir dia sedang waras.

"Senang melihatmu, Yuzuru-san." Deidara tersenyum lugas, senyum yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun selama aku melihatnya. Oh, sekarang aku tahu alasannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita diskusikan?" Polisi perak itu bertanya sopan, namanya adalah Hidan.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu Izuna. Sasuke masuk rumah sakit, dia bukan meledak seperti yang ada dalam ceritamu." Aria menyela, semua yang ada di meja menjadi heboh.

"Hah?!" Aku melongo, kaget, bukan main, panik, takut, kejam. Segala sesuatu yang buruk meluncur di kepalaku, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Aria tampak murung.

"Bukannya aku tak percaya padamu, Izuna. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke di serang seseorang oleh paku berkarat dia kena Tetanus."

Deidara menganga, ia sama tak percayanya. "Siapa pelaku penyerangnya?"

"Entahlah, Sasuke tak terlalu ingat. Dia hanya bilang dia di kejar orang gila yang membawa paku besar. Lalu... itu semua terjadi."

Itu... Sama seperti mimpiku! Ya, benar! Aku bermimpi menyerang seseorang dengan sebuah paku berkarat. Semua mimpiku, apa yang terjadi padaku, semuanya menjadi kenyataan!

"Itu sama seperti mimpimu 'kan Izuna? Sasuke juga mendapatkan mimpi yang sama sebelum dia di serang. Dia di serang bertepatan saat rumah Shion meledak, ya, dia di serang setelah mendengar suara-suara aneh."

"Terdengar seperti kau pernah mengalami mimpi ini beberapa kali, Izuna."

Aku menoleh pada yang bertanya, ada keringat bercucuran di keningku yang tak terasa sama sekali, tubuhku mengigil dan leherku sakit sekali. Apalagi aku mendapat luka tambahan di punggung yang membuatku menjerit frustasi ketika hendak membasuh diri.

Deidara, dialah orang yang sedang bertanya. Ditatapnya aku dengan nyalang seperti Juri di atas panggung Hukum. Aku yang tadi refleks berdiri dari kursi, duduk kembali, menyadarkan kembali diriku dengan ilusi hujan di bulan November kalau semua akan baik-baik saja dan akan selalu begitu.

Pada nyatanya aku tak yakin oleh kisahku sendiri. Aku takut pada kisahku sendiri dan aku tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa.

Dilirik secara takut olehku pada semua orang yang ada di depan wajah, agak takut kala aku ingin mengucapkan. Bibir lembutku berubah menjadi serpihan kaca yang tak dapat disatukan, aku kesulitan untuk bicara di saat-saat yang paling sempurna.

Tapi, karena keadaan ini kian memaksaku, aku berujar pasi. "Aku mengalami mimpi aneh. Pertama aku mimpi membakar orang, lalu aku melihat Naruto terbakar. Lalu, soal paku berkarat itu. Sebelumnya aku bermimpi melihat lukisan, lukisan itu memiliki model seperti pembunuh berkelas yang masing-masing dari mereka membawa sesuatu yang tak lazim. Lalu, soal penyerangan, aku bukan melihatnya, itu terasa seperti aku yang melakukannya..."

"Wow!" Ada desah napas yang keluar di sana, seperti si pendengar yang tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan telinganya lakukan. Deidara melihatku antara takut dan takjub, sama seperti saat Orangtua miskin yang menang judi.

Bagiku itu terlihat menakutkan dan bodoh.

"Ngomong-ngomong seluruh penghuni rumah mengalami mimpi yang sama dan Itachi bermimpi menyerang Obito dengan paku berkarat."

Hidan berkomentar. "Ya, itu bukan kali pertama. Sebelum keluarga Hyuuga di bantai mereka juga mengatakan bahwa mereka mengalami mimpi yang sama dan aku juga mendengar salah satu penumpang Pesawat yang meledak itu bilang mengalami mimpi yang aneh."

Aku mengkeryit, heran dan merasa aneh. Entah mengapa semua kejadian-kejadian mengerikan ini mengarah pada petaka yang aku alami.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seseorang bertanya takut dan itu suara Aria.

"Setelah berita Pesawat menjadi trending topik. Banyak yang membuat artikel dan salah satunya berita garing soal mimpi aneh. Dalam artikel itu dia tertulis, salah satu penumpang yang mengalami mimpi aneh, kemudian berkata menerima video call dari pria berkimono putih."

"Hah?!"

"Hey, Deidara bisakah kau berhenti kaget seperti Hah, Hoh, Hah, Hoh, macam itu? Kau membuatku pusing!"

Decakan kesal hadir, Deidara yang kesal langsung menyindir. "Kau itu Polisi, harusnya kau menjelaskan dengan penjelasan yang detail."

"Oke, baiklah, maafkan aku. Berita itu tersebar sangat cepat. Kami Polisi kadang membaca beberapa artikel amatiran, di situ tertulis, sebelum naik Pesawat ada penumpang yang curhat kalau dia sering mendapat video call dari lelaki asing berkimono putih, setelah ia mendapatkan mimpi. Awalnya ia mengira itu prank, tapi itu terus berlanjut sampai ajal menghampiri."

"Jadi maksudmu, ketika ia bermimpi ia langsung dapat video...call?" Aku tak tahu apa itu video call? Tapi aku bertanya bukan karena aku penasaran pada arti dari itu.

"Ya, semacam itu. Dia bermimpi barang-barang elektronik di rumah meledak. Setiap satu mimpi, satu benda akan meledak, hanya meledak di dalam mimpi, begitu seterusnya." Hidan melanjutkan. "Lalu, ia akan mendapat video call dari pria berkimono putih, tapi tak bicara apapun."

"Itu mengerikan."

"Benar. Setelah postingan itu beredar, teman-teman satu sekolah yang memosting itu langsung banjir komenan dan mereka semua penumpang Pesawat itu. Mereka bilang, mereka juga mengalami mimpi yang sama. Aku tidak mau berpikir begitu, tapi kau harus hati-hati, Izuna."

Deidara tertawa pahit. "Ya, dan semua penumpang di Pesawat kebanyakan orang-orang dari Keluarga Yamanaka dan Nara, suatu kebetulan!"

Aku diam sejenak, memikirkan apa aku pernah berteman dengan salah satu Keluarga Nara atau Yamanaka. Tapi sejauh aku memperhatikan dan mencari, aku tak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

Ya, aku tak pernah berteman dengan Nara atau Yamanaka. Di zamanku, Keluarga itu tak sebesar nama Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga, yah aku sedikit menyombongkan diri boleh lah.

Dalam keheningan yang seolah abadi, Aria bertanya. "Hidan, apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah Rawa yang akan memberikan Karma?"

"Oh.." Ada jeda, ia tampak tak nyaman. "Itu cukup populer sejak aku masih Sekolah. Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya. Jika kau membenci seseorang minta saja pada Rawa, maka akan ada Karma yang menghampiri. Karma yang menyakitkan dan kebanyakan soal kematian. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tak banyak orang tahu."

Deidara sedikit terpicu, ia mengubah posisi duduk. "Hn?"

"Ya, soal Karma yang bisa diturunkan. Jadi, kalau Moyangmu terkena Karma atau dikirim Karma, dia bisa menghilangkan itu dengan memindahkannya pada keturunanmu. Itu terus bergulir dan terus bergulir seperti kutukan."

"Kapan itu akan berakhir?" Aria bertanya parau.

"Oh, aku lupa mengatakannya. Karma yang dikirimkan itu, yang diturunkan maksudku, tidak pada semua keturunan, kau harus memilih salah satu untuk di tumbalkan dalam lingkaran Karma."

"Bukankah itu agak menyeramkan?" Ungkap Deidara ketakutan. "Siapa yang mau?"

"Ngomong-ngomong yang terjadi pada Keluarga Hyuuga cukup aneh, jika mereka terkena Karma, kenapa ini dibuat seolah mereka yang menularkan kematian dan Karma pada orang tak berdosa? Seperti Naruto, ia adalah mantan pacar anak Keluarga Hyuuga dan Mariko ini selingkuhan Hiyashi."

Hidan melanjutkan. "Aku pikir aku punya sesuatu yang aneh lagi soal Mariko."

"Aku kira kasus Mariko itu sudah ditutup, bukannya kau yang bilang ya, Deidara?"

Kali ini giliran Deidara yang bicara. "Ya, tapi Detektif Akasuna sangat peduli pada kasus ini. Jadi aku dan dia memberanikan diri untuk menguasainya dan yeah, aku menemukan banyak fakta dalam beberapa hari saja!"

"Wow!" Aku memuji kaku, lalu melanjutkan ucapanku ini dengan nada sedikit garing. "Kau seharusnya meminta semacam penghargaan pada Kapten."

"Kapten Yahiko bukan orang yang gampang memberi Award..." Deidara tertawa bak Tirani yang menguasai tahta klasik. Aku sedikit terjerumus dalam tawa kecil namun penuh kesombongan itu, meski dalam keadaan rancu seperti ini, ia masih bisa memanjakan diriku dengan Kesombongan Polisi yang di milikinya.

Baru saja Deidara menghabiskan satu gelas jumbo soda tanpa gula. Ia sedikit terbatuk akibat menahan tawa saat hendak minum, aku terkejut tapi pura-pura tak peduli, kecuali orang-orang yang mulai menatap kami dengan sorot mata aneh yang mengangguku, semua orang menatap begitu karena suara tawa Deidara dan merasa puas juga lugas ketika mendengar ia terbatuk heboh.

Aku tidak suka ditatap orang, jujur saja. Dan mungkin mereka melakukan itu karena kami sudah terlalu lama berada di sini, memang kami membayar pajak lebih dan Deidara memiliki wewenang tambahan sebagai anggota Kepolisian di Kota ini. Ya, semacam perlakuan spesial.

"Lalu, ke mana Detektif Akasuna? Aku tak melihatnya ada di antara mobil patroli. Apa dia berganti Partner?" Aku penasaran dan pertanyaan itu refleks dari mulutku. Deidara yang terlihat anggun ketika makan, langsung berubah haluan menjadi suram dan mematikan. Ia terlihat seperti menahan marah atau kesal, hal-hal klasik yang akan kau perlihatkan ketika kau sedang marah oleh keadaan hidup.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawaban yang keluar sangat cepat dan padat, seolah Deidara tak mau tahu persoalan ini dan tak mau membawa nama itu dalam percakapan kami. Aku sebenarnya heran dengan perubahan suaranya, Deidara membuat semuanya tampak aneh pada detik ini.

Aku jadi penasaran kalau Detektif itu semacam menghilang. Ya, menghilang. Seperti di telan bumi, seperti orang-orang di Divisi Kepolisian yang diceritakan dirinya pada saat kami pertamakali bertemu.

"Wah, kenapa kau menjawab gitu? Bukankah kalian Partner?"

"Hey!" Agak sedikit emosi Deidara menjawab, ia mendaratkan tatapan tajam kepadaku, aku sendiri tidak nyaman diperlakukan begini. Dia ini aneh sekali.

"Maaf."

"Bukan begitu, Izuna. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku benar-benar... tidak tahu di mana Detektif. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali bertemu dia."

Tunggu dulu. Tunggu sampai sana! Jangan lanjutkan lagi, jangan. Ungkapan itu terasa Deja Vu bagiku. Terasa lama dan tak asing, tapi begitu dekat dan jauh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ahh.. Itu." Desahan pelan tersengar malas itu buatku berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Seperti sebuah cerita anak belasan tahun yang diculik Alien jelek bersama Ufo dan lain sebagainya.

"Aku pikir Detektif menghilang. Aku bahkan tak sadar tentang ini, lalu aku tiba-tiba ingat begitu saja padanya. Dia tidak ada di Apartmentnya dan di Galerinya, ini aneh. Aku jadi berbohong pada Kapten Yahiko kalau Detektif mengambil cuti..."

"Menghilangnya Obito juga sama seperti Detektif Akasuna. Ia pergi begitu saja, menghilang seperti debu di atas permukaan laut. Kami bahkan lupa bagaimana ia menghilang..."

"Seperti anomali saja..." Deidara mencibir.

Hidan tertawa lagi. "Nah, kalian mengerti maksud cerita ini 'kan? Jadi rasanya antara Nara-Yamanaka-Uchiha-Hyuuga, sama-sama mengirimkan Karma pada keturunannya. Lalu, si orang yang terkena sial dari Moyangnya berkumpul pada tahun ini, tahun yang sama! Menakjubkan."

.

.

 **A/N : I'm back! Sudah lama sekali rasanya saya gak update FF ini dan selamat datang kembali! Maaf atas keterlambatannya, saya kadang suka buntu ide., hehehe.**

 **Terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah bersedia menunggu ini, maaf membuat kalian pusing, saya memang menyukainya, hahahaha. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rest in Pieces (Karma)**

Setelah melakukan percakapan panjang dengan Deidara, Hidan dan Aria. Kami sepakat untuk bertemu sesekali jika kami membutuhkan sesuatu yang berbau penting.

Hidan dan Deidara sepakat untuk mencari informasi demi informasi, meski dunia membutakan mereka dengan kesibukan lain.

Hidan dan Deidara jarang sekali mendapat waktu libur, mereka selalu kesulitan dan hasilnya dihadiahi wajah suram akibat kelelahan. Kapten Yahiko, Ketua dari Divisi yang mereka tempati adalah pria banyak omong yang tak begitu terampil menyembunyikan fakta, ia bahkan terlalu banyak bicara untuk ukuran Kapten, tapi ia memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang tangguh, seperti bulatan Matahari.

Dia agak mirip seperti seseorang yang aku kenal di masa lalu, dengan kobaran api yang tak padam oleh air manapun. Hashirama, itu namanya, seseorang yang tak boleh aku sebutkan jika aku sedang bersama Kak Madara. Mereka pernah terlibat adu mulut panjang akibat perbedaan pendapat, tidak ada yang mau mengalah, Si Bodoh Tobirama juga tidak mau membahas soal ini.

Teman sejawat Kapten atau mungkin Penasihat Hukum adalah seorang pria terampil, cerdas dan tekun, aku tak ingat siapa namanya. Ia berlagak lebih tua dari yang kelihatannya, dia juga bijaksana dan lembut, meski pada keadaan tertentu bisa jadi sangat keras kepala dalam melengkapi sebuah usul tertentu.

Rambutnya merah dan bagus, terlihat lembut dan terawat, ia selalu pergi bersama wanita berambut biru yang seolah-olah menjadi Si Ahli Bicara, aku mengkategorikan wanita itu sebagai Pengacara. Namanya Konan, maskulin dan cantik.

Aku bertemu ketiga orang ini secara tak sengaja dan mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri ketika Deidara berkata sesuatu yang tak aku pahami secara jelas, Kapten menganggapku sebagai serpihan kayu, lelaki merah itu tak berkomentar dan Konan sepertinya menyukai keberadaanku.

Kami berbicara mengenai beberapa hal dan mereka menyebutkan sesuatu tentang kepadatan dan hal aneh seperti kasus yang rumit. Mereka tidak membahas seluruhnya, karena ini rahasia pekerjaan. Aku menghargai itu.

Kejadian itu sekitar 3 hari yang lalu dan hari ini adalah hari kala semuanya terasa sangat tenang, meski aku diam di rumah bersama Aria, aku merasa seperti sedang sendirian. Sendirian dan bertapa.

Aria itu bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, dia seorang Novelis horror, tapi masih malu-malu untuk mempublikasikan karyanya. Ia juga menulis di blog misteri dan hobi mencari infomasi demi tulisannya, itu yang membuat Deidara tertarik padanya.

Si Ahli Informasi, Yuzuru Aria. Begitu kata Deidara.

Setahuku, Yuzuru Aria adalah teman masa kecil Obito, itu kesimpulan yang dapat aku tarik, mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan khusus? Obito tidak menceritakannya atau mendadak membahasnya.

Rasanya Sasuke dan Itachi juga sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang spesial pada Aria ini, aku melihat gerak-gerik yang kurang wajar menurut sudut pandangku. Perhitungaku kali ini tidak salah, Sasuke memang gemar mencari perhatian dan Itachi itu Playboy jempolan yang memiliki banyak fans.

Aku mengakui soal ini, Aria memang menarik perhatian. Setiap kali aku melihat Aria, ia seolah-olah mengurung diriku dalam dimensinya. Bahasa kasarnya, ia seperti wanita penggoda. Walau niatnya tidak seperti itu.

Aku bilang pada Aria kalau aku ingin keluar rumah, ia mengizinkanku untuk pergi, meski ditanyai oleh serangkaian pertanyaan absolut yang tak dapat aku bantah. Aku menjawabnya kelewat jelas dan wanita itu percaya padaku seratus persen dengan apa yang aku utarakan. Dia mungkin khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Di luar sana langit terlihat biasa saja, tidak terlalu panas atau mendung. Dari arah gerbang keluar komplek, gesekan ban kecil dan terompet ulang tahun terdengar nyaring. Seseorang yang menimbulkan suara itu melambaikan tangan di udara.

"Kimimaro?"

.

.

.

"Ini di mana?"

Itu pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiran kala lelaki putih ini membawaku dengan Sepedanya. Sebuah tempat dengan aroma tanah basah yang sangat kuat. Aku pikir ini halaman belakang sebuah Sekolah, aku melihat lapangan Baseball dan Auditorium di ujung sana. Sedikit heran para bocah seperti kami boleh mengunjungi Sekolah di jam ini.

Aku menatap lurus dan absolut hanya untuk penelitian visual. Pandanganku tepat pada sekumpulan remaja yang bersidekap dada juga terlihat membicarakan sesuatu. Dari kejauhan aku menerka-nerka apa yang mereka diskusikan, kerjakan dan pikirkan. Sepengetahuanku mereka terlihat agak asing, aku belum pernah melihat mereka di komplek.

Kecuali...

Kei! Gaara!

"Hey teman-teman, aku sudah membawa member tambahan!" Kimimaro merongrong sok asik, sempat memberi salam ala anak Punk pada semua orang yang ada di sana. Mereka menyambut kehadiran Kimimaro tapi tidak semuanya tampak heboh, hanya beberapa yang menikmati kedatangan Kimimaro.

Aku turun dari boncengan, mendekati mereka dengan langkah terlewat sopan dan keren. Tersenyum dan membungkuk pada mereka yang jumlahnya belum aku hitung, seluruh mata menangkapku kala ini terjadi.

"Halo, aku Uchiha Izuna, salam kenal."

Kuperhatikan satu persatu dari mereka, kupersembahkan senyum manis yang selalu aku tunjukkan pada orang baru, meski Kakakku datar dan aneh dalam pertemanan, ia selalu mengajarkanku untuk selalu ramah kepada siapapun.

Dari orang-orang ini, aku sudah membaca setiap karakter yang mereka miliki sejak dalam masih dalam kandungan, meski tidak seluruhnya dapat aku baca. Mereka, kecuali Gaara, Kei dan Kimimaro bukan orang-orang yang terlihat menyenangkan, ada yang menatap sinis, suka, tak peduli, mungkin agak sedikit sinting? Aku tidak tahu, ini hanya pendapat dan kesimpulanku.

Aku jadi sedikit khawatir mereka bertindak seperti ini kepadaku karena ulah Sasuke terhadap mereka. Awal aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku sering diperlakukan kurang sopan, tak tahu apa niat sebenarnya, aku rasa itu hobi yang terkandung.

"Dia mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi bukan. Kau dari Uchiha ya? Aku jarang melihatmu." Salah seorang anak berkomentar agak kasar, tak hentinya ia menatap tak suka, ia kurang ramah dan sedikit urakan. Lelaki muda ini memakai coat tebal dan topi kepala seekor Anjing.

Yang satunya adalah gadis tomboy dan tak henti-hentinya memperhatikanku, ia sempat memperkenalkan diri, namanya Tenten. Katanya ia dari Klub Pecinta Alam. Satunya lagi lelaki pirang yang tampak seperti Ketua dari perkumpulan ini, ia tak menyebutkan namanya, tapi Gaara memanggilnya "Shii" atau semacamnya, nama yang aneh.

Shii ini tampan dan dingin, Gaara bilang ia bukan warga asli komplek sini. Shii berasal dari daerah lain, murid pindahan, sudah kelas 3 SMA. Shii berbicara dengan logat aneh, aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan. Tapi Gaara membantu menjelaskan jika aku mulai menunjukkan ekpresi tak mengerti.

Sebelumnya Kimimaro membujukku untuk ikut ke suatu tempat, dia tak bilang tempat apa itu, aku bertanya padanya sepanjang perjalanan tentang apa semua ini. Tapi Kimimaro mengatakan hal yang sudah-sudah selama perjalanan, aku jadi malas untuk bertanya lagi.

Kimimaro mengatakan hal misterius dengan cepat tanpa menunggu balasan dariku. Yang aku tangkap dari ucapannya adalah pertemuan kecil ala anak SMA dengan jiwa pemberontak, aku ikut saja walau sebenarnya malas.

"Apa aku bisa membantu?" Akhirnya aku bertanya, lelaki bernama Shii itu berpaling padaku.

"Kei menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Tape Recorder, aku meminta kalian berkumpul di sini untuk mendengarkannya." Shii menjawab dengan logat aneh lagi. Logat seperti orang-orang dari Kumo, ya semacam itu.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Tidak di bilang aneh kalau menemukannya di toko, tapi Kei menemukannya di loker milik Shion."

Aku yang merasa risih melayangkan komen. "Seharusnya kalian menyerahkan benda itu pada Kepolisian 'kan? Itu mencuri barang bukti! Aku tidak mau terlihat masalah dan membuat temanku salah paham, ketahuilah itu, kawan!"

Shii tertawa keras mendengar jawabanku, ia membicarakan sesuatu dalam tawa berkembang macam kuman, suaranya tak terdengar jelas karena tawa itu. Shii berpaling padaku untuk beberapa detik, lalu tertawa lagi bak kesurupan. Aku salah tentang sifat dinginnya, dia lebih buruk ketimbang kepribadian Si Bodoh Tobirama.

"Kau tidak sopan..." Aku berkomentar dingin, agak marah, ingin sekali aku pergi dari sini jika saja aku hafal semua belokkan di komplek.

Lelaki bercoat bernama Kiba juga ikut tertawa, tapi lebih terdengar menjengkelkan. "Sudah aku duga kalau dia tidak diberitahu Kimimaro!"

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan? Aku harap itu tak merugikan kita..."

"Kei sudah memberikan itu pada Polisi." Gaara bersuara, ia agak tak nyaman setelah aku menunjukkan gelagat tersinggung.

"Tapi benda itu _kembali lagi_ , kami sudah membicarakan ini pada Polisi lain, tapi mereka tidak bicara." Sambung Kei agak canggung, ia melirik Kimimaro dengan rasa tak nyaman. "Lalu, Kimimaro datang..."

"Ya, kami sepakat untuk mendengar apa isi rekamannya. Aku pikir kita harus mendengarkan ini bersamamu, Izuna."

Aku mulai merasa khawatir. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku suka padamu."

Aku dibuat ngeri dengan jawaban Shii, dia menggelikan, suka padaku katanya?

"Tapi, aku tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari _kembali lagi_? Jangan melayangkan fakta aneh."

Aku sebenarnya mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, hanya saja aku sedang mengulur waktu dan berpikir apa yang harus lakukan setelahnya. Anak-anak ini tidak mengerti atau bagaimana dengan yang terjadi? Seharusnya mereka memikirkan kedepannya ketimbang menghadapi risiko. Setelah aku mengalami hal-hal aneh, aku berusaha untuk telaten dan berpikir lebih jernih.

Karena ini agaknya menyangkut hubungan manusia. Aku kaget ketika mereka menyebut-nyebut nama Shion. Gaara dan Kei mungkin tidak setuju dengan Shii dan Kiba, mereka terlihat agak gusar setelah ledakan kemarin.

Kimimaro? Ia tak bisa dibaca, sepertinya anak ini tidak terlalu mempedulikan tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Ia terlihat pandai dalam mengolah data sebenarnya, tapi tidak melakukan kelebihannya sebagai satuan yang positif. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, ya... atau ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dan menunggu waktu paling tepat untuk membeberkannya?

Lihat saja nanti.

Tenten? Aku rasa dia hanya ingin ikut-ikutan.

" _Kembali lagi_ di sini maksudnya benda itu kembali pada Kei, padahal ia sudah memberikan itu pada Polisi! Itu sudah terjadi tiga kali." Tenten berkata sok pintar, ia mengedipkan mata kala aku menangkap wajahnya.

Aku yang masih kurang yakin bertanya agak terburu, helaiku terhembus angin, aku merasa sedikit nyaman. "Kau yakin itu Tape yang sama? Bukan salinan?"

"Tidak ada bukti kongkrit sebenarnya, tapi aku merasakannya." Kiba menyombongkan diri, berlagak terpakai di kelompok ini. "Aku merasa kalau ini hal berbau mistis, sampai-sampai membawakan ini padaku."

"Lalu, apa kesimpulan yang dapat kalian tarik dari ini?"

Semuanya diam, tidak berkomentar atau tampak berpikir keras. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan keadaan ini, malah aku membenci semua orang yang ada di sini dan sandiwara ini. Jika mereka mau berkomitmen, seharusnya mereka bisa dan mampu menanggung dan memikirkan rencana ke depannya.

Lalu mereka?

Mereka tak mumpuni sama sekali, hanya sekumpulan manusia yang hobi mendengarkan gosip horror dan misteri. Itu tak masalah, aku tak akan mengomentarinya, tapi jangan pernah terlibat dalam kasus ini.

"Kalian seharusnya jangan terlibat dalam kasus aneh ini. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada Shion, bukan?"

Shii menyalang, tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan dinginku. "Aku sedang mencari tahu, kau mau bilang dia kena sial, 'kan? Komplek tempat Shion dan Gaara tinggal sering terjadi kesialan, makanya aku menarik benang kesimpulan!"

Aku menarik napas panjang. "YA, lalu apa kesimpulanmu? Dalam sebuah hipotesis kau harus punya kesimpulan, lalu apa kesimpulanmu?"

"Orang yang meledakkan rumah Shion adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang membuat kehebohan sebelumnya."

Kalau itu aku juga tahu!

"Dia lelaki berkimono putih!" Kiba melanjutkan ucapan Shii.

Aku juga tahu, bodoh!

"Aku tahu siapa dia."

.

.

Lelaki berkimono putih agaknya sangat populer di kalangan pencinta misteri, buktinya orang-orang ini menunjukkan reaksi berlebih saat menyebut-nyebut nama itu. Aku baru tahu kalau Shii adalah pembuat artikel tentang ledakan Pesawat, sesuatu yang disinggung Hidan ketika kami bertemu.

Shii belagak tahu betul apa yang sedang dihadapi, ia menjelaskan beberapa kasus yang sebelumnya pernah aku dengar dari Deidara, ia mengulanginya, sempat meledek Gaara dan menatapku tak suka seolah dirinya pintar, padahal aku tahu fakta yang terkandung ketika Shii membeberkan rumor.

Shii mengajak kami ke Auditorium, katanya mereka akan mendengarkan Tape itu di sana. Terlebih ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang amat positif, aku ikut saja apa yang ia katakan walau sebenarnya malas untuk mengikuti tindak tanduknya. Shii tak mencurigakan, ia cuma sombong, hanya itu. Mungkin karena dia lebih tua, alasan dia dan Kimimaro mengajakku masih aku pikirkan, mungkin ia mengajakku karena aku aneh?

Mungkin saja. Aku memang aneh, bukan? Aku terasa misterius di sudut pandang orang-orang.

"Kau yakin akan mendengarkan ini di sini?" Tenten berpaling padaku. "Bagaimana, Izuna?"

"Aku menyerahkan ini pada kalian."

Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Aneh sekali dia ini. Sejak aku melihat dirinya ia selalu menatapku seperti itu, tidak, dia sudah begitu sejak Kimimaro berteriak jika ia merekrut member baru.

Auditorium ini sepi, ada gema melintas kala aku bicara, bahkan angin terdengar cukup jelas di dalam sini. Dengan sigap aku memperhatikan sekitar, takut ada hal yang mencurigakan muncul di saat-saat tertentu. Tempat ini lenggang dan agung, aku rasa Arsiteknya sengaja membuatnya begitu agar menampung banyak murid.

Langitnya jangkung seperti lapangan indoor, lampunya banyak dan terang, lantainya menimbulkan decitan seperti lantai dansa. Tempat yang stabil dan menenangkan, setidaknya jika tempat ini sepi.

Shii, Kiba dan Tenten berjalan meninggalkan aku, Gaara, Kei dan Kimimaro. Di depan sana mereka membicarakan sesuatu dan menunjuk udara dengan wajah serius. Mereka mungkin sedang mencari pemutar, aku pikir mereka sudah mempersiapkannya sebelum aku datang kemari.

Kimimaro berjalan di belakangku bersama Kei, saling diam seperti meneliti keadaan, Gaara tepat 20 sentimeter di depanku. Namun, ia berhenti berjalan dan menutar tubuh.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Aku bertanya karena kaget dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin pulang, Izuna." Ia berbicara setengah berbisik, suaranya seperti Ular. Lantas, ia memutar lalu berdiri tepat di sampingku, bahu kami bersentuhan. Ia berbisik lagi. "Aku pergi saja, deh."

"Pulang? Kau takut atau bagaimana?"

"Bukan takut, Izuna. Aku merasa tak nyaman dengan suasananya. Tapi tak enak pada Tenten, dia teman Kakakku."

Aku tidak tahu dia punya Kakak.

Aku menoleh, menatap bingung Kei juga Kimimaro. "Bagaimana?" Bertanya untuk sebuah persetujuan.

"Oh, kau mau apa, Izuna?" Itu Kimimaro yang membalas.

"Aku tanya apa kalian-"

...terhenti oleh pesan masuk pada Ponselku. Aku baru dibelikan Ponsel oleh Aria dan dia memberiku tutorial cara penggunannya, di zamanku tidak ada benda ini.

"Sebentar..."

 **03:25 PM**

 **From : Deidara**

 **Subject : Izuna, kau ingat pembuat artikel yang Hidan ceritakan tempo hari? Dia tewas kemarin siang di Auditorium Sekolah.**

 **Aku akan melampirkan foto dan video padamu, foto ini menunjukkan hal yang sama seperti penemuan mayat Naruto.**

 **(lampiran )**

 **(lampiran )**

 **( 4)**

 **( 4)**

 **Kau melihatnya? Apa kesimpulanmu?**

Saat itu terjadi, aku langsung merinding.

"Izuna, ada apa?"

Seraut wajah mengerikan tampak di kedua belah mataku.

 **A/N : Yup, akhirnya saya bisa update lagi chapter berikutnya. Thanks buat teman-teman yg sudah meninggalkan review! Oh, buat yang request FF kemarin, saya tampung dulu ya! Tapi gak akan cepet dan saya gak bisa janji, hehehe. Terima kasih sudah mau request ke saya!**

 **Terima kasih juga buat yang menyediakan waktu untuk baca di sini, untuk next chapter saya gak tau kapannya. Tapi terima kasih atas semangatnya, saya akan lebih bersemangat, hehe. See you soon!**

 **Selamat Akhir Tahun.**


	11. Chapter 11

Aku merasa sesak. Dadaku sakit seperti terjerat ilusi yang tak mau lepas, keringat bercucuran hingga... aku merasakan aliran keringat yang mengalir khidmat. Pandanganku agak kabur, berkunang-kunang dan menghitam kadang-kadang.

Aku tak mau mengingat apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Sesosok kehitaman yang sarat akan kengerian menjerit-jerit labil di dalam kepalaku. Wajah rusak penuh luka yang sama persis dengan pemandangan Mariko kala itu. Tidak. Ini lebih parah, sosok yang menerjangku hampir tak terlihat bentukan wajahnya.

Denging nyaring seperti decitan mobil balap mulai merusak pendengaran. Suara itu muncul kadang-kadang dan selalu terdengar kala aku merasa takut dan terganggu bukan main.

"Teman-teman!" Aku terengah. "Teman..." Aku melemah dan hampir pingsan.

Kala aku menoleh ke belakang, sosok pirang compang-camping mengejarku seolah dirinya adalah Zombie? Ya, hal-hal semacam itu sedang terjadi pada kami.

Shii. Dia yang berubah menjadi Hantu Zombie, apakah aku boleh menyebutnya begitu? Aku merasa bahwa dia berubah menjadi Hantu Zombie. Oh, aku akan menarik perkataanku soal ketampanan dirinya. Dia bukankah harusnya sudah mati? Tapi, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa mereka tidak tahu kalau Shii sudah mati? Ini janggal sekali, dan aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan bodoh soal Shii dan tentang apa yang menjerat diriku.

Ah! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Bodohnya aku.

Kenapa aku baru sadar, Shii adalah anak komplek lain. Mungkin saja ia tak satu sekolah dengan Kei dan Gaara. Itu adalah bukti paling kongkrit mengapa Gaara dan Kei tak mempermasalahkan soal ini, ya, tentu saja, Hantu bisa menyembunyikan jati diri dengan teknik sihir palsu tanpa segan.

Seharusnya aku tahu sedari awal kalau Shii bukanlah manusia! Seharusnya aku tahu itu! Mungkin ini akibat aku tidak mendengar Yuzuru Aria. Aku harus minta maaf padanya, maafkan aku.

Aku menoleh lagi dan Tenten menghilang, aku sebenarnya tak ingat ia lari ke mana setelah Kei berteriak bak kerasukan Ratu Jahat. Kimimaro melompat dari jendela dan terbang bagai Tupai. Kiba entah bagaimana, terakhir kali aku lihat, ia goyah di lantai dan ambruk bagai bangunan tua.

Aku tak mempedulikan soal Kiba, aku merasa bahwa diriku lebih penting ketimbang apapu dan siapapun, agak terdengar egois memang. Jadi, aku berlari sedemikian rupa, tak sadar dengan kakiku sendiri bahwa aku hanya berputar-putar idiot di dalam Auditorium.

Bayangan akan tubuhku terlihat begitu besar dan hitam, terlalu besar untuk ukuran manusia, aku merasa aneh. Aku mendongak, ada sesuatu yang terbang dan mengejarku di langit-langit Auditorium. Oh, kekonyolan apa lagi ini?

Ilusi kemerahan dari arah depan bergerak-gerak liar hingga tak dapat aku prediksi. Siapa itu? Hantu apa lagi ini?

"Izuna..."

Penglihatanku mulai membaik setelah beberapa kali aku mengedipkan mata. Sosok itu terlihat jelas, sejelas petir yang menyambar. Kehangatan menyapa. "Izuna, ayo pergi dari sini. Sudah aku bilang 'kan bahwa tidak ada yang beres di sini..."

"Gaara? Kimimaro! Kei!"

"Ayo! Ah, hal aneh terjadi lagi..."

.

.

.

"Kalian lihat apa yang terjadi?" Kimimaro menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan, ia berbicara di hadapan kami bak penyair, ia bahkan melakukan itu sembari berjalan mundur. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Hantu gentayangan macam itu."

"Gentayangan?" Gaara merasa tak setuju, nada suaranya menaik. "Kau tak dengar apa yang ia katakan? Dia ingin membunuh kita semua! Ia bukan hanya ingin bergentayangan!"

"Aku bahkan tidak sadar mengapa aku berlari." Kei tertawa kaku seolah menyembunykan rada takut, ia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak sadar kalau kita baru saja hadir di pemakaman Shii."

"Apa maksud kalian?"

Kimimaro menatapku misterius, matanya berkilat-kilat seperti rangkaian puzzle paling sulit yang tak mudah dipecahkan. "Kami semua agaknya tidak sadar kalau Shii sudah mati. Dan aku baru ingat satu hal, cerita itu sebenarnya bukan seperti itu."

"Cerita apa?" Kei terbawa suasana, tapi terlihat pura-pura bodoh. "Cerita soal apa? Kepalaku pusing sekali, duh!"

"Tape Recorder itu, bukankah sebenarnya Shii yang menemukan benda itu dan mengklaim bahwa benda itu datang dari Shion?"

Kami berhenti berjalan, bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa dedaunan. Aku merasa bahwa agenda ini seperti ceramah Orangtua yang wajib didengarkan. Aku juga tertarik dengan ini, walau sedikit merinding. Kimimaro itu anak yang pandai dalam bercerita dan aku sangat yakin dia pantas menjadi seorang Penulis Skenario, saking pintarnya ia mengolah cerita.

Kimimaro yang melupakan Sepedanya mulai bercerita soal ini dan itu, apa yang terjadi pada Shii dan bagaimana soal Tape Recorder itu, bagaimana ia bisa lupa dan mengapa mereka melupakan soal Shii yang pada faktanya memang sudah tiada.

Keganjilan demi keganjilan sedikit terungkap dan pada akhirnya menimbulkan kengerian yang sifatnya abadi. Aku sendiri agak tidak paham mengapa semua ini terjadi pada mereka, mengapa semuanya melupakan soal Shii secara berbarengan seolah ini adalah fakta paling akurat.

"Jadi benar ya kalau Shii sudah mati?" Aku bertanya begitu, tapi yang lainnya diam saja seperti tidak mendengar. Seperti aku tidak perlu mencari pertanyaan ini, bukankah itu sangat sial bagiku?

Tapi, pada akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka berbicara kepadaku.

"Ya, seperti itu faktanya, Shii sudah mati dan kita mendadak lupa. Aku juga ingat bagaimana dia mati." Gaara menelan ludah, lalu melanjutkan. "Ia terbakar, di Auditorium. Seharusnya kita tidak datang ke sana dan membuat kekacauan seperti hari ini."

Kei menimpali. "Aku pikir kita bertanggung jawab atas yang terjadi hari ini, tapi kita harus merahasiakan ini dari Orangtua kita."

Kimimaro mengangguk. "Kau benar, Keita. Ibu Panti akan marah jika dia tahu aku melakukan kegiatan bodoh lagi. Aku akan mencari Sepedaku setelah minum Milk Shake, kalian mau?"

"Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan soal mengisi perut dan jajan." Gaara tertawa kecil, mencoba menghibur diri sendiri daripada mencibir seperti orang dungu. Ia bersikeras melupakan kejadian barusan, walau keringat di dahinya tidak mengatakan demikian.

Aku mulai berpikir, teringat akan sesuatu. "Kalian tahu apa yang salah soal ini? Setelah kejadian ini?"

Gaara menatap kebingungan. "Apa?"

"Tenten dan Kiba... mereka di mana?"

.

.

.

Kami memutuskan untuk mencari Kiba dan Tenten daripada membeli segelas Milk Shake, kami merasa bahwa mereka berdua juga butuh yang namanya sebuah perlindungan. Daripada bertindak egois dan menjadi pribadi yang menjijikan, kami harus berusaha menjadi teman yang baik untuk mereka. Walau pada faktanya aku tak peduli sama sekali soal Kiba dan Tenten, jelas, aku tak terlalu tahu seperti apa mereka.

Kami kembali ke Sekolah dengan perasaan was-was dan takut yang melebihi beberapa waktu lalu. Karena kejadian itu baru saja menimpa kami, hal buruk dan pikiran negatif lebih banyak terkandung. Ini cukup berbahaya jika kau memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, kau akan mati seketika.

Dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang bicara selama kaki kami berjalan, Kimimaro berkata kelewat pelan. "Kalian tahu 'kan? Dia adalah Penulis yang membuat artikel soal Ledakan Pesawat! Aku jadi khawatir sesuatu terjadi nantinya."

"Maksudmu Shii? Aku tak tahu soal itu."

"Keita, kau lupa ya? Shii pernah meminta kita untuk membaca Blognya, tapi kau menolak tanpa memberi alasan."

"Bisakah kita lebih positif lagi? Aku tidak mau hal aneh menyangkut kita terjadi lagi." Gaara menjadi emosian. Mungkin yang ia katakan sebelumnya benar, lebih baik kita pulang saja dan melupakan soal Tenten juga Kiba. Kita juga tidak menemukan apapun di sini, sungguh sangat memprihatinkan.

Gaara menunjuk ruang kosong di sana. "Nah, sekarang kemana dua bocah itu?"

Kimimaro mengangkat bahu. "Mereka sudah pulang, mungkin? Setidaknya kita sudah mencari tahu. Setidaknya kita sudah mencoba untuk membantu..."

Aku sebenarnya tidak suka pertengkaran, tapi mencaritahu tidak akan merugikan masing-masing dari kita, bahkan kita akan menemukan jawaban yang agak sedikit meyakinkan dari ini semua.

Biar aku mengatakannya, ruangan ini, Auditorium ini kosong dan sepi. Tidak ada bekas-bekas teror yang mendekap kami barusan, aku juga tidak yakin kalau yang dilihat kami adalah sesuatu yang nyata, ini membuatku bingung sendiri. Jujur saja, aku melihat Kiba pingsan di sebelah sana, tapi dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, seolah ia tidak ikut dengan kami.

Apakah Kiba dan Tenten langsung pergi ya? Pergi dan meninggalkan kami karena ketakutan. Hantu yang barusan itu benar-benar menyeramkan! Sampai tak enak hati aku memikirkannya lagi, pokoknya itu sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Belum pernah aku menjadi setakut ini, seperti melihat bangkai Tikus atau Kodok yang dibedah di pelajaran Ipa.

Aku memberikan usul pada Gaara untuk mengirimkan e-mail pada Kiba atau Tenten, tapi ponselnya hancur akibat terjatuh saat berlari, ia memperlihatkan layarnya yang retak seperti sarang Laba-Laba. Kei tidak mendapatkan sinyal dan Kimimaro tidak memiliki Ponsel. Lalu, aku menawarkan diri untuk meminjamkan Ponsel pada Gaara.

Namun, ia berkata...

"Aneh sekali." Dahinya mengkerut seperti Kakek Tua. "Ini sangat aneh." Ia terus berkata seperti itu sembari mengamati Ponselku dengan cara jenius.

"Apanya yang aneh? Bilang saja kau tidak bisa mengirimkan e-mail, Gaara!" Kimimaro meledek. "Kau bisa memberikannya padaku."

"Tidak. Aku bisa mengirimkan e-mail. Justru yang aneh itu Ponselnya!"

"Ada apa dengan benda itu? Apa itu rusak?" Aku agak khawatir. Mungkin benda itu memang rusak.

"Tidak. Ini masih baru kok, Izuna. Tapi..."

"Woy, jangan bicara menggantung begitu dong! Aku kan jadi bingung sendiri."

"Ponselnya habis baterai..."

Ah... Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi.

Dasar.

Bukankah itu suatu kebodohan? Ya, memang jelas ini adalah kebodohan. Lalu, apa lagi?

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Kei memulai dan semua orang menatap perhatian walau agak sedikit malas juga ada pancaran bahwa mereka sudah kelelahan untuk mendengar hal-hal bodoh lainnya, tapi aku yakin Kei tidak akan mengatakan hal tolol meski ia dipaksa oleh seseorang.

"Aku penasaran e-mail apa yang masuk padamu, Izuna?"

Apa aku harus menjawabnya ya? Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki kepentingan untuk mengatakan ini, Deidara juga agaknya akan mengamuk hebat jika aku mulai merongrong tak jelas dan menyombongkan diri jika aku menangani kasus ini bersama para Polisi. Masalahnya ini adalah hal yang sangat keren dan orang-orang akan memiliki kecenderungan untuk menjadi Si Mulut Besar jika berkenalan atau berkolega dengan anggota Kepolisian, meski mereka hanya seorang Polisi Daerah.

Aku melirik Kei sebentar dengan sedikit perasaan tak nyaman, pertanda bahwa aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudah, Gaara dan Kimimaro agaknya tak tertarik dengan hal ini, jadi mereka hanya berbincang-bincang mengenai sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada dan beberapa keganjilan yang mereka sendiri tidak dapat memecahkannya.

Pada akhirnya kami semua meninggalkan Auditorium dan kehilangan Sepeda milik Kimimaro, jadi aku mengklaim kalau Kiba dan Tenten yang mengambilnya. Kimimaro menjadi sangat ketakutan, karena benda itu menjadi alasan yang baik kenapa ia pulang terlambat ke Panti. Ibu Panti tempat Kimimaro tinggal adalah wanita mengerikan yang galak macam Iblis.

Kimimaro menyebut Ibu Panti itu dengan sebutan, Lucifer atau Madam Lucifer. Gaara tertawa mendengarnya, menurutnya itu adalah kebodohan. Itu memang bodoh.

Kami berjalan memutar arah, tidak melewati tempat semula, secara aneh gerbang yang kami lewati sebelumnya terkunci dan digembok. Kami tak memikirkan hal lain atau mencurigai kalau itu ulah Hantu, kami sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak berniat untuk menakuti-nakuti diri sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Izuna..." Gaara terengah, ia cukup kelelahan. "Akses ini tidak boleh dilalui siswa..."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu setahun yang lalu, sebelum kau ada di Kota ini. Seseorang ditemukan menggantung di pohon sebelah sana."

Gaara menunjuk kejauhan, pada sebuah pohon tunggul yang hitam. "Dia sepupunya Naruto ketika itu kami masih kelas 1."

"Naruto sekolah di sini? Aku pikir dia anak sekolah lain, itu yang Sasuke katakan."

"Sasuke bilang begitu? Dia tidak mengatakan hal yang lain, ya? Sayang sekali..." Kimimaro mengangguk, membuat wajah misterius.

Kimimaro menambahkan. "Mungkin memang benar bahwa Naruto tidak Sekolah di sini, tapi kau melewatkan sesuatu yang penting..."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah tanya belum, Sasuke kelas berapa?."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maksudku, Naruto itu-"

"Kimimaro..."

"Kimimaro!"

"HEY, KAWAN-KAWAN.!"

Awalnya hanya sapaan, kemudian seseorang berteriak dan itu Gaara. Aku dapat mendengarnya, tapi tidak mau terlalu memperhatikan. Aku hanya ingin tetap fokus pada cerita Kimimaro dan ia juga melakukan hal yang sama selayaknya aku.

Tapi, Gaara terus saja memanggil. Ia tampak ketakutan dan panik jika didengar dari nada bicara dan intonasi, aku yang penasaran dan agak sedikit marah karena diganggu, menoleh cepat.

"Apa?" Aku tanya begitu.

"...itu" Kei menunjuk kejauhan. Pada sebuah pohon lain di depan kami. Sebuah Pohon Ek yang sudah tua dan besar, pemandangan itu sontak membuatku heboh. Kepalaku berkunang-kunang dan aku langsung muntah di sana juga.

Gaara melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, yang dapat kucerna adalah sebuah kepanikan yang buruk. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi.

"ASTAGA, kita harus lapor Polisi!"

...akibat melihat mayat Kiba yang menggantung bak Pinata.

 **A/N : Akhirnya bisa up juga. Maaf aku upnya lamaaaaa, aku banyak tugas dan kerjaan akhir akhir ini dan sibuk juga. Tapi terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan FF ini. See you later, i love you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jika kalian lupa apa yang baru saja menimpaku, aku akan menceritakan kembali secara ringkas apa yang telah terjadi. Kau mungkin akan berdansa diatasnya, tapi aku tak akan memujamu karena kau melakukan hal itu.

Kejadian demi kejadian ini semakin ada kaitannya. Shii mati karena menulis artikel soal kecelakaan Pesawat yang menewaskan anak-anak yang sekelas dengan Naruto, tentu saja ini ada kaitannya, karena Naruto sendiri adalah mantan pacar Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto sendiri juga mayatnya masih sulit untuk diidentifikasi. Mati terbakar dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan, belum lagi kesenjangan fakta soal mayat Naruto yang menurutku kurang masuk diakal, sulit dimengerti, tak dapat dibuat kesimpulannya.

Yuzuru Aria bilang bahwa dia melihat Naruto sempat menyapanya pada hari ketika ia datang mengunjungi kami, padahal seharusnya Naruto ada di dalam Pesawat untuk Study Tour. Kemudian, pada hari yang sekiranya sama, Sasuke melihat berita bahwa Pesawat yang ditumpangi Naruto meledak dalam sebuah kecelakaan besar.

Jadi aku menyambut 2 fakta soal Naruto. Ia mati terbakar dan mati dalam kecelakaan Pesawat. Mana yang benar?

Mariko kena dampaknya karena ia selingkuhan Hiyashi, tapi kemudian terjadi hal yang sangat mengherankan, lebih mengherankan ketimbang fakta soal mayat Naruto. Deidara berkata dengan wajah kebingungan dan gusar ia berkata bahwa mayat yang ditemukan didepan rumah kami itu bukan mayat Mariko, tapi Fugaku melakukan operasi transgender, mengubah wajah dan membuat sejarah baru.

Fugaku membuat dirinya tampak seperti Mariko, secara kebetulan memang terlihat mirip, sebelum ia tewas dan ditempatkan di RSJ, ia membuat pernyataan dalam video tolol jika ini melakukan semua ini atas perintah lelaki berkimono putih.

Fugaku mengklaim dengan tegas jika ia diperintah lelaki berkimono putih, seperti orang bodoh yang menari tarian kematian diatas buih. Fugaku mengatakan secara terus-terusan, tanpa jeda juga tak memberi keterangan bijaksana tentang siapa sebenarnya lelaki misterius ini. Lelaki berkimono putih yang selalu muncul dalam setiap dan langkah-langkah dari kejadian spektakuler, seperti Dalang.

Aku mencatat, setidaknya tak jauh dari kisah pembunuhan dan penemuan mayat juga rangkaian kejadian aneh, lelaki itu selalu ada dan hadir. Ketika mulai berpikir untuk mengejar lelaki itu, dia menghilang secepat cahaya, menyeringai seolah menyatakan kemenangan secara sepihak. Dia membuat semua orang diliputi perasaan ngeri.

Pada awalnya, semua yang terlihat seperti ada kaitannya dengan para Hyuuga, dari rentetan kejadian, fakta yang ditemukan, hingga efek yang ditimbulkan. Faktanya bukan seperti itu. Ini sesuatu yang lebih kompleks, jawabannya akan terlampir sangat panjang dan tebal jika kau mencetaknya menjadi buku. Tapi jika kau ingin menyatakan bahwa Hyuuga adalah pembawa sial, aku sangat setuju.

Hyuuga seolah menarik sesuatu yang disebut kesialan dan kami sebagai Uchiha malah terlibat dalam kesialan ini. Tapi, jika ditelaah lebih jauh dan dalam, Hyuuga hanya pancingan dari rentetan kejadian kurang normal ini. Mereka seperti umpan besar yang mahal harganya, sulit dicari, barang premium.

Bicara soal Uchiha. Sasuke kena getah karena ia keturunan Uchiha. Obito dan Itachi menghilang, Fugaku sakit jiwa kemudian tewas (Jika yang dikatakan Deidara benar, berarti Fugaku tewas, jika mayat Mariko memang Fugaku, maka itu akan jadi fakta yang mengerikan) aku dilempar ke masa depan dan mengalami mimpi aneh yang berkepanjangan.

Pihak lain yang tak ada kaitannya, Shion, mati karena menulis artikel soal Mariko, seperti Shii, ia mati karena sebuah ledakan yang aneh, mirip dengan kecelakaan Pesawat. Aku rasa dia tidak punya salah, mereka tak berdosa seutuhnya, bukan?

Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

Rawa dan dendam itu yang merebut semuanya, segalanya, merebut kebahagiaan masing-masing keluarga satu persatu. Merenggut banyak jiwa yang tak berdosa bahkan mengubahnya menjadi Iblis.

Hingga saat ini aku berpikir keluarga Yamanaka-Nara-Uchiha, masing-masing menurunkan Karma pada keturunannya agar mereka bisa hidup tanpa penderitaan. Jika kau bertanya mengapa Yamanaka dan Nara masuk, kalian harus mengingat apa yang dikatakan Hidan waktu itu. Dia bilang bahwa dulu sekali Uchiha pernah menjabat sebagai bagian dari kenegaraan, lalu entah bagaimana Uchiha menghilang secara ganjil dan perannya digantikan oleh Nara dan Yamanaka, seolah mereka yang membuat rencana pahit ini.

Aku mengklaim Yamanaka dan Nara melakukan tindakan licik untuk menggulingkan tahta Uchiha di masa lalu, menggantikan peran Uchiha di Pemerintahan dan membuat mereka terusir.

Itu yang membuat Fugaku menyimpan dendam dan menyerang salah seorang keluarga Yamanaka, jika kau mengingatnya.

Ini semua soal dendam dan tahta. Itu memulai percikan kebencian yang menyeramkan, memporak-porandakan keutuhan.

Munculah pikiran liarku bahwa mereka saling melempar Karma agar tersingkirkan dari dunia, hal paling bodoh terjadi diantara pertikaian batin. Tak mengerti aku mengapa mereka sampai tega melakukan ini? saling melempar Karma, membuat kutukan yang menyulitkan.

Pikiran mereka yang sempit dan kurang logis mencelakai keturunan mereka yang lambat laun merusak silsilah keluarga. Mereka tidak peduli soal itu, mereka hanya peduli pada diri mereka. Keegoisan mereka, tingkah laku tanpa deteksi mematikan jiwa-jiwa suci yang sangat aku takutkan.

Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Untuk apa mereka melakukan dosa yang berlipat ganda ini?

Dan pada akhirnya, entah atas kehendak Tuhan, keturunan dari mereka berkumpul kembali di sini, di tahun ini, pada zaman ini, ketika diriku secara ajaibnya muncul tanpa sepengetahuan dan menimbulkan efek baru. Sesuatu yang tak dapat mereka hindari.

Kehadiranku menjelma menjadi wabah. Mengaktifkan wabah penyakit semudah menekan bell dalam kegelapan malam, hening dan sunyi. Aku disandingkan dengan beberapa kasus rumit yang aku sendiri tak dapat menanganinya, lalu menyesatkanku secara egois, satu persatu orang terdekatku kena getahnya.

Tidak ada yang dapat menghindari petaka ini. Tombol pemicu dari ini semua sudah ditarik semudah mengunyah permen karet. Ketidak sadaranku akan hal ini mempercepat kutukan, menjadi bukti bahwa kutukan ini memang benar adanya, benar-benar terjadi.

Mimpi yang kualami adalah pertanda, muncul akibat rasa takut bagai sebuah sinyal. Dari mulai aku bermimpi membunuh seseorang dengan paku berkarat dan aku yang membakar seseorang. Mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan dan terjadi pada orang di sekitarku.

Aku berharap kalau aku mati saja daripada mengalami ini.

"Apa kau mengalami mimpi aneh lagi?"

Yang bertanya itu Deidara, nada bicaranya seperti orang yang kelelahan dan menolak kematian yang absolut. Ia mendekat dalam langkah yang tak dapat aku rasakan, menggeret kursi plastik biru berbau matahari dan duduk di depanku yang sedang menunduk. Lima belas menit lalu, aku melihatnya berbicara dengan Gaara, Kei dan Kimimaro. Wawancara biasa yang mendebarkan bagi mereka.

Tim lain menemukan Tenten pingsan di semak-semak, tidak ingat apapun, ketakutan dan berkeringat. Ia menjerit, suaranya melengking dari yang seharusnya. Tenten meneriakan nama yang tak aku kenali. Setelah terilihat sedikit tenang, ia dibawa ke dalam van putih dan pergi cepat ke RS, supirnya sempat frustasi, tidak tahan mendengar teriakan dari Tenten.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, terlihat bagaimana lelahnya Deidara hari ini, nada suaranya yang barusan sesuai dengan ekspresinya. Ia seperti begadang selama seminggu.

"Kenapa?"

"Izuna, aku pikir aku akan menemukan jawaban dan memecahkan misteri kalau kau mendapat mimpi lagi. Tapi... Tidak, ya?"

"Aku tidak... , maksudku aku tidak mengalami mimpi aneh seperti waktu itu. Mimpi yang aku ceritakan selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi... jika kau bertanya apa aku bermimpi menggantung mayat seseorang, jawabannya adalah... TIDAK."

"Ah... begitu rupanya."

Ada jeda yang lumayan lama, aku tidak begitu yakin apa Deidara akan kembali bertanya soal hal-hal aneh atau hanya diam mengamati. Sepertinya, partnernya yang bernama Akasuna itu masih belum ditemukan, ia enggan membahasnya dan membuang jauh seperti fakta-fakta yang ditolak Hakim.

Sejenak untuk memikirkan, aku mulai berbicara. "Apa kau yakin kalau keluarga Hyuuga mati karena dibantai?"

"Apa?" Lawan bicaraku Deidara bertanya seolah dirinya tuli. "...ya, memang begitu laporannya, kenapa?" Lalu menjawabnya seolah ia hanya berpura-pura kaget barusan.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Jika memang para Hyuuga menularkan kutukan pada siapapun yang berkaitan dengan mereka, lalu, siapa yang membuat mereka begitu? Apa mereka juga kena Karma? Siapa yang mengirimkannya?"

Oh ya jika kau kesulitan mengingat, para Hyuuga itu mati dalam sebuah pembunuhan, mereka dibantai, mayat mereka ditemukan tanpa kepala dan kepalanya ditemukan dalam sebuah aquarium. Beberapa akun berita gosip beredar kalau mereka mati akibat kena kutukan kesombongan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kukira kau lebih penasaran soal Shii yang bergentayangan. Aku tadi sudah bertanya pada bocah-bocah itu."

"Apa katanya?" Padahal aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Dia sudah mati lama sekali, meledak di Laboratorium. Kesalahan campuran kimia, kasihan sekali..., aku heran kenapa bocah-bocah itu bisa lupa bahwa Shii sudah mati. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu jawabannya?" Kataku lesu. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku begini..."

Ada jeda cukup lama, dan tiba-tiba Deidara berbicara dengan nada ketakutan.

"Aku bicara dengan Hidan di telepon. Dan aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Hidan baru saja menemui istrinya Hiyashi dan dia mengirimkan surat yang aneh."

Aku terkesiap dan bangkit dari rasa kantuk. Deidara mengeluarkan sebuah kertas lusuh, lebih mirip catatan burik milik nenek tua yang hobi makan pasir. Ia menatap serius kertas itu selama beberapa detik sebelum menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan pertanyaanmu soal Hyuuga. Apa kau tahu dalam pembantaian keluarga Hyuuga, ada satu yang tersisa? Yang tidak dibunuh sama sekali?"

"Ya, aku tahu..." Jawabku, lalu melanjutkan. "Katanya dia amnesia..."

"Memang betul. Dia sudah bisa diajak bicara dan mulai bercerita soal masa lalunya. Ia mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi pada Hyuuga sebelum pembantaian. Jujur aku... takut sekali."

Aku bingung juga sedikit ketakutan. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa aku utarakan secara gamblang, sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan pikiranku.

Aku bertanya. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Di kertas itu, si penulis berkata sesuatu soal Uchiha dan di situ ada nama seorang Uchiha, aku tak mengenali nama itu. Kertas itu berkata bahwa Uchiha inilah yang memberitahu soal pembantaian keluarga Hyuuga, lalu membocorkan itu pada istri Hiyashi..."

Aku terkejut. Dadaku terasa sakit. "Apa maksudmu? Apa istrinya Hiyashi mengakuinya?"

"Sayangnya begitu, persis seperti apa yang surat itu katakan. Istrinya Hiyashi diberi semacam sinyal bahwa keluarganya akan dibantai. Dia bersembunyi selama itu terjadi. Aku berpikir bahwa itu salah satu dari Skizofrenianya..."

"Skizo... frenia?"

"Semacam penyakit kejiwaan. Kau pikir mengapa Hiyashi punya selingkuhan?"

Itu gagasan yang bagus, Hiyashi punya selingkuhan karena istrinya memang memiliki gangguan mental yang parah. Hal yang tak aku mengerti adalah Uchiha mana yang memberitahu soal pembantaian dan segala hal bodoh semacam ini? Apakah seorang Hidan ini memiliki daya hayal buruk yang payah?

Hidan, setahuku, sudah menggelontorkan fakta yang kontroversial, kebanyakan membuatku tak percaya dan kali ini fakta yang ia sematkan lebih dari ungkapan bodoh.

Deidara tertawa miris. "Aku pikir kau tahu siapa orang itu... karena dia dari Uchiha."

"Apa kau percaya pada Hidan dan surat ini? Juga pada istrinya Hiyashi yang Skizo... itu?"

"Tidak juga... tapi jujur saja, Hidan membuatku percaya diri. Dengar... pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, kita harus saling menghubungi, ok? Aku akan membantumu menemukan Itachi dan Obito itu. Mereka tak akan menghilang sampai sebegitunya.."

.

.

.

Uchiha mana yang hobi bergosip dan melancarkan fakta-fakta pada seorang Hyuuga yang mengidap Skizo..., apalah itu Aku pikir para Uchiha masih kesal dan jijik melihat sikap para Hyuuga yang tidak pernah berubah selama berabad-abad.

Coba saja ancam Uchiha menelan nanah atau bersujud di kaki Hyuuga, mereka akan memilih opsi pertama daripada harus berlutut dan bersimpuh pada keluarga yang jelas-jelas kurang Uchiha hargai.

Di setengah perjalanan aku tak berbicara dengan Deidara, dia secara suka rela mengantarkanku sampai rumah. Bocah-bocah yang bersamaku terpukul karena mengalami kejadian aneh macam itu. Aku juga sebenarnya agak sedikit kaget, tapi kuyakini bahwa aku dapat mengontrol diri.

"...Izuna."

"Ya?"

Pada akhirnya Deidara mau bicara. Ia melirikku lewat bahu, lampu-lampu jalanan berpendar menghiasi wajahnya, hari sudah agak gelap, aku tak sadar kalau sudah mengobrol dengannya cukup lama.

"Apa kau bisa membaca tulisan di kertas itu? Apa ada yang aneh?"

Aku melirik kertas itu, kertas yang berada di dalam saku celanaku. "Mengapa?"

"Bukankah di paragraf awal dan akhir agak berbeda tulisannya? Kau memperhatikan tidak?"

Aku menjadi bingung, kuambil kertas lusuh itu dan membukanya dengan hati-hati. Aku membacanya sekali lagi, menelitinya sebanyak yang aku bisa. Tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali, kecuali tulisan dengan huruf besar-besar yang berantakan dan keluar dari garis kertas, seolah ia menulis itu dengan terburu-buru dan dipaksa untuk selesai dengan cepat.

Tulisan besar-besar itu berakhir dalam beberapa baris saja, kemudian tergantikan oleh tulisan yang agak miring, dia menulisnya agak miring seperti tegak bersambung. Memang betul tulisannya agak berbeda dari paragraf ke paragfar. Ada 2 jenis tulisan dalam surat itu.

"Aku rasa, dia hanya buru-buru menulisnya atau ia menulis itu di hari yang berbeda." Aku menjawab begitu, kupandangi Deidara yang sekilas tampak tertawa.

"Itu bukan tulisan Hidan..." ujar Deidara.

"Aku tidak berkata bahwa itu tulisan Hidan. Aku mengira bahwa tulisannya istri Hiyashi." Kataku sedikit panik.

"Oh, bukan itu yang kumaksudkan, Izuna. Tulisan itu bukan tulisan Hidan atau istrinya Hiyashi. Awalnya aku kira itu tulisan Hidan tapi ternyata bukan, istrinya Hiyashi memiliki tulisan tangan yang aneh dan tak dapat dibaca dan faktanya bukan ia pemilik tulisan itu. Aku sudah melihat dari arsip dan menyamakannya dengan ahli tulisan tangan. Jadi aku berpikir kalau itu tulisan Uchiha yang dibicarakan dalam surat itu."

"Jadi kau mengira aku tahu tulisan ini milik siapa?"

"Ya awalnya begitu, aku berpikir jika aku memberikan itu padamu, kau akan mengenali tulisan tangan itu, karena kau Uchiha. Ternyata tidak ya? Sayang sekali."

"Mengapa kau menyangka itu tulisan Hidan?"

"Uhh... , itu hanya sangkaan. Surat itu muncul dari kotak suratku dan alamat pengirimnya itu ya... Hidan! Dia tak memberikan padaku secara langsung, tapi sebelumnya ia menelepon akan mengirimkan bukti baru. Aku membacanya dan merasa aneh, aku meminta seorang ahli untuk membaca tulisan tangan itu dan menyamakannya. Tapi tulisan itu tidak sama dengan milik Hidan ataupun istrinya Hiyashi."

"Mungkin milik orang lain?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu siapa saja yang menyentuh surat itu atau kapan benda itu dibuat, istrinya Hiyashi kan Skizofrenia, sebagian dari ucapannya bisa saja cuma hayalan."

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu soal ciri-ciri orang yang memberikan suratnya?"

"Aku rasa, kau harus mendengar rekaman suaranya... Tapi, Izuna. Apakah nama Kagami terdengar asing bagimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

.

 **Note : Aku akan kasih sedikit kesimpulan di sini. Di cerita ini, kalau kamu kena Karma kamu dipastikan bakalan mati dan orang-orang yg kenal/deket dengamu bakalan mati juga, istilahnya kena kutukan. Tapi kamu bisa ngelepas Karma, kalau dilempar ke keturunan kamu (yg udah lahir/belum) kayak Izuna menurut dia, dia kena Karma yg buyutnya lempar, tapi dia kelempar ke masa depan bukan mati, terus dia ketemu sama Uchiha lain. Jadi seharusnya kalau Izuna mati di zamannya, Sasuke dkk gak akan pernah ada. kalo buyutnya kena Karma harusnya Izuna Madara mati juga dong? nah jawabannya di chap selanjutnya xD**

 **Nah kasus Hyuuga ini cuma si Istri doang yg selamat, anehnya ada disana. Padahal dia harusnya mati, sama kayak Naruto yg pacarnya Hinata. Semua bakalan kena kutukan kalo berhubungan. kayak Shion yg buat artikel hoax, Shii yg buat artikel soal Pesawat. Naruto pacarnya Hinata. Sasori hilang karena nanganin kasus ini.**


End file.
